Naruto Gone Wilder
by Kiba Blackfire
Summary: [Multi Pairings/Yaoi/Yuri/Lemon/Smut/Chapter Fiction] This is Sequel to Naruto Gone Wild. Things are about to get seriously heated in this Fiction. Side Note: I might remaster this one too; I might have made a few characterization mistakes. Not sure, [Rated M for Sexual Content and Language]
1. Prelude: Kiba

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own the Naruto or Naruto Shippuden Anime/ Manga. This is purely for fan based reasons.**

 _ **Author's Note:**_ __ _After much thought I decided that after how much attention Naruto Gone Wild received. Which I'm really grateful for so much that I decided to make this fiction just for you guys. I hope you like as much as the first. I'm hoping with my improved writing skills even better. Anyways, as if the title and summary didn't already give it away this fiction will contain Yaoi/Yuri and Lemon. Probably even more than the first so enjoy; remember to R and R and as always Blades and Knives are welcome. –_ _ **Kiba Blackfire ^_^**_

Prelude:

Anything For Her

Kiba lied in his bed staring at the ceiling feeling a bit lonely now that his new girlfriend Yumi was off tending to political matters. He loved her but sometimes that wasn't enough maybe he was just being possessive of her. He didn't like that he had to share with the rest of the world for she's a Queen who ruled over the Land Of Fire. She's always too busy to spend time with him even though he knew she wanted to more than anything. It still didn't change the fact that when she was away he felt like a lone wolf crying for its mate. He then pondered why he needed her to be near him so badly he was never this dependant on a woman. It was then he was aware just how bad Ino had hurt him. She had turned into a fearful dog who cowered behind his master which was Yumi. He used her so he wouldn't have to think about Ino and when she was gone that's all he could think about.

The beautiful Yamanaka that stole and crushed his heart like it was a dirt clod in her hand. Beautiful; Yeah maybe once but now she was just pure evil but damn, it wasn't fair. He hated her yet he was still wrapped around her finger which was why he couldn't stand to be near her. All he saw when he looked at her was her nice perky breasts that used to be his and that nice firm ass of hers. He could squeeze and spank that for hours and she used to let him. He started to think about the sex and just couldn't control himself. Kiba began touching himself as he thought all the naughty positions he would use on her and how different angles he could fit his cock inside that nice slit of hers that fit perfectly around him like a ring. He felt his hormones rising causing his blood to boil and something else to pop up without even thinking he lowered his pants and pleasured himself to these thoughts of the perfect blond.

"Ah yeah," He rubbed himself against his hand letting out a soft moan. "Just like that," He pictured himself grabbing Ino's ass spanking it then he heard a yelp from Akamaru being lost in the moment. The dog ran off leaving him to do his business after all Kiba didn't stop after spanking the dog instead he moved his shaft faster. "That's right, fuck me Ino." He cheered. Kiba bit his lip fighting the build up that was occurring. "I'm going to," Kiba howled shooting his juices all over the crouch snapping back into reality.

"Kiba, you need help." Shikamaru spoke after trying to make him stop but he was off in his own world. He had been sitting next to Kiba the entire time watching television that is until Kiba pulled his junk out. "It's been six weeks since she left you and your still," He motioned towards the stain. "For Ino," What Shikamaru didn't know was Kiba would do anything for her and give anything to have her back. This was a toxic relationship for Kiba to be in with Yumi as his current girlfriend and Shikamaru needed him to see it so he wouldn't hurt the dear Queen who adored Kiba.

"Oh come on cut me some slack," Kiba argued putting it away. "I only did that well because I'm going to going into "Heat" soon and it's always good to jerk off before hand. It shortens the duration." He smiled hoping that would drive Shikamaru away from the subject. It didn't. "The girl left me for Sai all because we didn't end up with a baby after the hot spring incident. She said it was a sign so to me treating her like a piece of meat is payback."

"I think it's more than that,"

"She dumped on me on our one year anniversary. I was going to pop the question to her and she leaves me just like that just because we got into a few petty arguments. That doesn't give her the right to drop the break up bomb-," Kiba stopped remembering he had already ranted about this several times to all the guys and it was starting to get old. Besides talking about it didn't change anything.

"It's not me you should be explaining yourself to," Shikamaru got off the couch. "Anyway I promised to visit Temari today. It's a drag but I'd hate to make her angry. See you around." He left leaving Kiba to think about what he said which he did.

Shikamaru was right; what was he going to say to Yumi. It would break her heart to know he still had feelings for Ino. Of course he'd leave the earlier event out about jerking off to her which hopefully Yumi wasn't a part of the crowd that believed that too was cheating. Why was this so hard for him? Ino moved on why couldn't he? Akamaru rested his head in his master's lap wanting to go for a walk hoping that would ease his mind. "Let's go for a walk boy," He stroked Akamaru's fur and they left the house before Tsume noticed or smelled the mess Kiba made on her couch.

"Hey Kiba," Naruto walked up to him forcing a smile. Kiba looked at him confused seeing him pointing towards one of the alleyways wanting to speak in private. "Please," He begged. The Inuzuka nodded going where he pointed. Naruto crouched down petting Akamaru not trying to look suspicious. "I think it is happening." He whispered.

"No way, Hinata's pregnant." Kiba almost yelled but Naruto covered his mouth. He moved his hand from his lips tasting something he hadn't tasted in awhile not since...

"Dude," He trying to get the taste out of his mouth, "You can't just go around placing your-," Naruto went to cover his mouth trying to silence him. "Alright I get it." Kiba whispered and Naruto put his hand down. Kiba leaned in petting Akamaru. "Well?"

"She's not pregnant, at least not yet." Naruto replied blushing as he said this. "If things keep going the way they are," He gulped fearing the role of being a father.

"What do you mean?" Kiba asked still a little confused. Naruto remained silent. "Are you going to tell me or aren't you?" He urged feeling it was better to show him. He grabbed him pulling him behind a dumpster. Naruto then loosened his pants showing Kiba his erection. "Naruto, I know we agreed to mess around while Yumi was gone and she allows it but I'm not really in the mood right now," Kiba replied. "I kind of already took care of it." This reminded him that they still needed Hinata's signature on the contract which Yumi made stating that they could play as long as that's all it was nothing more. Without hesitation Naruto flashed the contract now signed by Hinata and Yumi. He had been procrastinating for quite some time too afraid of what Hinata would think but she was more accepting than he thought all she said was as long as he was happy and that was all it was then there was no harm in it. The fact he had it signed meant it was that bad.

"Kiba, I don't what to do," Naruto exclaimed. "I tried everything, hell even Hinata tried but it won't stay down." Now that Kiba was permitted he touched the tip then smelled his fingers to determine that he had played with it recently and yet he was still hard as a brick.

"I guess it is happening," Kiba agreed. "Naruto my friend, you are in "Heat" meaning this thing won't cool down anytime soon. My suggestion to you is one find a helper and to keep at it. Eventually it'll die down for a few minutes but you'll have to work at it."

"Helper, you mean like," He went to say "Hinata" but was hoping for alternative hopefully someone he couldn't get pregnant. Kiba smirked rubbing the tip.

"I don't suppose you want Hinata to deal with it considering it could lead to fatherhood though I don't see why," Kiba thought about Naruto being a dad and saw a kid being mischievous like his dad perhaps worse. "Never mind,"

"So Kiba can you help me?" Naruto shrugged hoping for a yes.

"Well you are in luck," Kiba spoke. "You happened to go into heat only a day ahead of me. So here's deal Yumi is away and I doubt she'll be back anytime soon. Besides she knew about Inuzuka's going into "Heat" which is why she signed and made the contract in the first place. She was also worried that you'd experience it too since your tailed beast is canine like."

"I guess she was right," Naruto blushed. "You know for a Queen she sure knows a lot. I'm glad she's always looking out for us. Well Kiba can you help?"

"Here's the deal, you help me deal with mine and I'll help you deal with yours." He suggested. "Besides I think you know why I can't be trusted to be seen with you know who when I'm in you know what." Kiba whispered.

"You still aren't over her," Naruto nearly shouted until his mouth was covered. He moved Kiba's hand sniffing it recognizing the scent. "I guess not." Kiba blushed.

"Yeah well you keep out of it." He barked getting defensive.

"Okay, Okay," He backed off. "I have enough problems right now. Speaking of are you going to help with this or," Kiba checked the contract to make sure it was Hinata's handwriting and scent before answering. It checked out and he put it away.

"Alright but it's got to be a quick one and we can't do it in front of Akamaru," Kiba took him further down the alley. Akamaru guarded the alley having a idea what was going on after all he could smell Naruto's animalistic lust from a mile away so could Kiba.

Once they were safely away, Kiba took hold of Naruto's shaft moving up and down jerking the horny ninja back to health. "Oh yeah," A smile peered across his lips as Kiba jerked him. Naruto had forgotten what a hand job by Kiba was like. It was like he was pro at it; his hand knew exactly how to work the shaft so well it sent chills down his spine. "Kiba, does it have to be a handy can't you at least suck it a little." He begged. "I did get it signed after all."

"Whatever but, you're returning the favor. The moment I go into heat."

"Ditto," Naruto replied hardly able to breathe with Kiba's magic hand soothing his sexual tension. Kiba leveled with Naruto's length kind of nervous after not having oral sex with guy in a long time. He wasn't sure he was any good at it anymore but he said he would. Kiba began licking it get accustomed to the taste once again. Once he was ready he slipped in a tiny bit of Naruto's appendage sucking and licking it.

"Does that feel good?"

"You better believe it," Naruto replied grabbing Kiba's neck making him continue which he did without argument. "That canine like tongue of yours is so unfair," Naruto tilted his head back as Kiba grabbed his butt from underneath his partially lowered boxers that left his ego exposed. "Oh, man this is great." He spoke faintly trying not to rape Kiba's face but reluctantly he pushed himself deeper into Kiba's throat letting him swallow his entire length right to his slightly trimmed blond pubic hair. Kiba moved his tongue wildly making Naruto let out a soft and bit of precum. After experiencing the Inuzuka charm after all these years it caught off guard nearly made him cum right there but he was able to hold it in. "Damn you still know how to do that?"

"Yeah guess I do," Kiba began jerking him off giving his lips a break. "It's a lot harder than doing it to a woman for a second I didn't think I could. Judging by the look on your face," Kiba looked up at Naruto with huge smile across his face as he looked at the sky fighting his urge to release. "I think I got down." Naruto winced and shot at least six loads of cum at Kiba hitting his lips.

"Sorry," He apologized; breathing heavy as he tucked it away. Kiba licked his lips getting accustomed to taste of Naruto seeing as this wouldn't be only time he had to do this.

"Don't worry about it," He stood up brushing the remaining stains off. "That should take care of it for a little while."

"Thanks Kiba," Naruto patted his shoulder and walked off bumping into Sasuke who saw the whole thing.

"I can't say I'm surprised," He smirked. "So Kiba you're the bitch now." Kiba growled.

"What did you say?" Kiba challenged getting ready to fight though it was a losing battle. Sasuke prepared to draw his sword but Kurenai and Kakashi got between them.

"That's enough, Kiba." She ordered; he backed off.

"Sasuke, you should know better," Kakashi glanced at his pupil. Sasuke put his sword away.

"Your right Kakashi, he's suffering enough already." Sasuke smirked full aware that Kiba was hurting over what Ino did. Ever since the breakup Sasuke has been adamant about rubbing it in Kiba's face and he still tried for a three way with Sakura and Ino. At least with Sai as his competition that goal was easier to attain after all Ino didn't spend nearly as much time with Sai as she did Kiba when they dated. Sasuke disappeared and Kakashi got whiff detecting that Naruto was in "Heat".

"I guess I don't need to ask what you two were doing," He commented making Naruto blush.

"As long as Hinata approves it, I don't care what you do." Kurenai added. "By the way everyone is to assemble at this location immediately." She handed a map with an X on it. "Fifth Hokage's orders," She walked away with Kakashi. Kiba and Naruto looked at each other thinking this was some big mission or perhaps a war. They made haste towards the location.

"Fifth Hokage's orders," Kakashi looked at Kurenai smiling.

"Like they'd go if they knew it was Guy's orders besides I'm placing my bet on Kiba." She smirked. "I do respect Shikamaru but in the terms of Survival. Kiba will outlast him; smarts can only go so far."

"Not that I'm a betting man but if I had to chose, I'd say Sasuke would win this one." Kakashi added placing his faith in his student.


	2. Prelude: Ino

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own the Naruto or Naruto Shippuden Anime/ Manga. This is purely for fan based reasons.**

 _Author's Note:_ _Unlike the previous story I'm hoping to mix what made Naruto Gone Wild great with that of a sexual love story. This fiction contains Yaoi/Yuri and Lemon. Please R and R. Blades and Knives are welcome.-_ _ **Kiba Blackfire ^_^**_

Prelude:

Anything For Him

Ino lied in bed wrapping her arms around her lover's neck as he went to work. Just as she was getting into it making slight moans as he pressed his lips on her breasts. She closed her eyes as he continued getting her closer to her release. "You like that?" He asked. Ino opened her eyes understanding why this time was so unlike the other times. The man she was with wasn't Sai she was imagining the Inuzuka. She loved Kiba's thick brunette hair she loved stroking it as he went to work. His torso so warm and perfect, she loved holding him close just to feel that intoxicating body of his. She loved how he'd respond when her hands accidently touched his nipples. It stimulated him making him want her even more and when he'd blush when she touched his ass. Finally, she couldn't resist his eyes which she could get lost in for days. She shook the fantasy from her mind returning to reality refusing to admit she still loved him.

"I can't do this," Ino pushed him off her and hid the bathroom like she always did when they were in the middle of sex. Unfortunately Sai couldn't get her off no matter how hard she tried. She just couldn't get into it not unless she imagined him as Kiba. "Why do you keep doing this?" She asked her reflection. "You don't love him. It's over okay I don't want to be with him. That part of my life is over."

"Ino, is everything alright?" Sai asked through the door. "Is there anything I can do?" Ino let out a sigh. She splashed water on her face and dried the water off. Afterward she exited the bathroom and pressed her lips on his and they continued where they left off. He finished but she was left unsatisfied.

Ino looked over at Sai who was sound asleep. He was the man that was supposed to replace Kiba who she hated for being the typical guy. No matter what the argument was Kiba always had to be right; he refused to see her side of the argument. After a while she just got tired of losing and just when she thought for once he'd back down and let her have her moment. He replied with anger that left her no choice but leave him in the dust. She swore she'd never go back but he was always on her mind. She couldn't bring herself to forget Kiba or their hot spring adventure together. She got out of the bed slipping on bath robe going to the one place she could go to clear head when Kiba was on her mind, Sakura's house.

"Ino," She spoke stroking her hair. "I don't get it why don't you just admit that you still love him?" Sakura asked as Ino tried undressing her.

"Because," She paused loosening Sakura's bra. "Kiba is a jerk that's why." She dropped her robe appearing in her underwear and sucked on Sakura's breasts while holding her victims bra in her hand.

"If I remember correctly," Sakura placed her hand on Ino's face. "That's what you loved most about him."

"I also love being right especially when I know I'm right." She added. "Yet doe's he grant me the satisfaction. No, he doesn't, I don't need him. I can do better like Sai for example."

"Okay, I admit Sai might be better." Sakura admitted. "In the case of you, I'm not so sure."

"What are you saying Sakura?" Ino climbed on top of her grasping her breasts.

"That if you were with Kiba; you wouldn't have to come to my house just because Sai can't get the job done. Not that I mind though," She removed Ino's bra sucking on her breasts wishing her breasts were hers. Ino loathed Sakura's jealously which made her the perfect candidate to replace Kiba sexually. Sakura began kissing her stomach slowly removing Ino's panties. She inserted a finger inside Ino getting a couple of moans from her as she inserted a second finger. Ino tilted her head back as Sakura proceeded to pleasure her. Ino rolled on top of Sakura taking her panties and fingering her back leaving her clinching to the mattress. While she fingered the lovely Sakura her lips sucked on her nipples like candy driving her wild. Ino inserted another finger increasing the pace feeling that Sakura was at her limit.

"Do it, Sakura," Ino cheered listening as Sakura fought with all her might to hold in her release. "Come on, Sakura," She cheered louder, Sakura clinched the mattress finding her release staining Ino's fingers. "Just like that Sasuke's bitch is my bitch." Ino licked her fingers. Sakura pinned her down.

"Oh really," Sakura held her against the dresser making her spread her legs. Ino began laughing trying to fight with her but Sakura was using her Tsunade like strength.

"No fair," Ino protested; Sakura began taste and lick her holding her legs as she did. "Sakura, you are cheating." She pleaded her voice nearly clouded the immense pleasure shrouding her body. Sakura ignored her and continued. Ino bit her lip fighting the urge to cry out and find her sweet release not wanting to submit to Sakura. "Damn you, Sakura." She cursed trying so hard to fight her. Sakura began rubbing her clit and sucking on her breasts forcing Ino's release.

"Look's like Kiba's bitch is mine now," Sakura teased accidently hitting a nerve when she said this.

"I'm not Kiba's anything," She argued getting dressed. She stormed off infuriated that Sakura would even say that. She was done with him after all even if she did want him back. She'd have to argue with him first. Like always, he'd have to be right or he'd get upset. But still she couldn't dismiss the fact that when she was with him she was happy and at one point it was like she'd do anything for him. It made her wonder if she was still capable of feeling that way about him or maybe if it was possible he still loved her. That would explain why he has been avoiding her since the break up.

"Ino, wait," Sakura chased after her before she could speak to her. Tsunade stood in front of them. "Lady Tsunade."

"Sakura, Ino, I was looking for you two." She handed them a map with an X on it. "Head to that location it's urgent."

"Yes my lady," Ino quickly went to her house got dressed and headed out. Sakura followed hoping to continue their discussion but Ino ignored her.

"Sakura, I'm counting on you to win this." Tsunade smirked confident in her pupil.

"Personally, I'm rooting for Ino." Shizune commented. "Ino is quite a competitor."

"Perhaps but my money is still on Sakura."

"I think your both wrong," Anko added. "I think Tayuya has this one after all she did live a forest prior to joining the Leaf."

"You do have a point there but if anyone is going to pull through this. It's my big brother Naruto." Konohamaru joined in. "I bet my whole allowance on it."

"Allowance, how much we talkin?" Tsunade asked; he showed her huge wallet packed with Ryo. "You're on kid; I'm telling you he stands no chance against Sakura. She's going to have him wrapped around her finger just you watch." Shizune rolled her eyes disappointed that Tsunade would bet against a kid. Kurenai and the other Senseis appeared. "Is everyone gathered," They nodded. "Then let's go, I can't wait to see how this turns out." Tsunade made her way to her office to overlook the event that was about to take place.


	3. Chapter 01

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own the Naruto or Naruto Shippuden Anime/ Manga. This is purely for fan based reasons.**

Chapter 01:

The Games Begin

Naruto and Kiba arrived at the island that was marked with an X on the map. They looked around seeing everyone was gathered here on this island. This was the first thing Naruto noticed, the second it was boiling hot outside. He unzipped his jacket lightening the heaviness of his clothing a little. He looked at Kiba who stared at the blond who was fanning herself to combat the heat. He stood there too frightened to talk to her or even be this close to her. He didn't trust himself around Ino. "It's okay," Naruto assured him understanding why Kiba felt like he did. "That's why I'm here. I promise you won't have to be alone with her. I never go back on my word so trust me. I won't let you down."

"Thanks Naruto," Kiba replied feeling a tad bit better. Ino flashed a glare at him letting him know she knew he was staring at her. He looked away putting his attention on Naruto who was now being embraced by Hinata. He looked away hating seeing couples but everywhere he looked there they were reminding him the loneness he felt without Yumi.

Tayuya was there with her lover Shino his arm placed around her while she held a book on insects comparing the insect to the ones on the book to see which breed it was. Shino and her relationship began after a month after her arrival. Shino was reluctant at first but seeing as he wasn't with them when Tayuya was on the wrong side. It didn't take long for him to let go of her past ties after all it was his way of getting back at them for not taking them with them. However even Kiba knew there was a lot more to it than that since Tayuya joined she was always overlooked and wasn't viewed like the others. She sort of blended into the crowd like Shino. That was why they were perfect for each other; she helped Shino see that not blending into the crowd wasn't so bad after all. That he shouldn't care about stuff like that he just needed to be him.

Neji and Tenten were as happy as ever training together. They were married and even had a kid of their own. Their son was only two and yet was gifted at Taijutsu like Neji. I guess it's to be expected with Neji and Lord Hiashi training him so he could serve as Naruto and Hinata's child's bodyguard. Neji was glad that Naruto was taking his sweet time to have children because it allowed their kid to well be a kid for awhile. It was easy to tell they were enjoying their time together finally able to be like a couple again. Kiba wondered if his relationship with Ino or Yumi could be like that because he wanted one.

Finally, Lee and Choji had arrived being fellow loners like him which made him feel a lot better knowing he wasn't completely alone. He wanted to rest easy on this fact but then Sai appeared with Kankuro. The moment he arrived; Ino wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him. Kiba forced a smile trying not to hate Sai for being the guy with the ex he wanted back. On the inside he was hurting and jealous that Sai had her.

Ino smirked within the kiss knowing she had tampered with Inuzuka's emotions. She was going to make him so miserable. She wanted him to beg her for her forgiveness how well he begged determined if she'd accept his apology.

Temari and Shikamaru arrived serving as Gaara's escorts to the island; they were holding hands as Shikamaru guided her to her friends. They had turned into quite the average couple especially since she had the boy whipped. Shikamaru would do anything keep her happy because if she wasn't her temper would flare thus making him miserable. It was kind of like Shikamaru was dating his mom which was kind of funny. She leaned back into his arms sitting in between his legs embraced by him. They were sitting on the sand staring at the clouds.

"Ah, the wonderful view of youth." Guy arrived in the center getting everyone's attention. It was then some of them noticed this was another one of Guy's ridiculous tests. Ino went to leave followed by Sakura, Tayuya, Temari, and Neji. The other sensei arrived blocking their path wanting them to hear Guy out first.

"Do we have to?" Ino complained.

"I assure you the reward for participation would be worth it." Tsunade spoke her gambling urges were starting take over. "Sakura as my pupil, I order you to hear him out. I have a lot of money riding on you." Sakura rolled her eyes returning to her spot dragging Ino with her.

"Wait, why me?" She asked.

"If I have to go through this then so do you," Sakura smirked. "You are my pupil after all." Ino let out a sigh hoping the reward was really worth it. Gaara then proceeded to barricade the island so no one could leave until Guy explained his test. He was interested to see how it would play and who was the top notch ninja of the bunch and this provided a challenge for his siblings; this was good to keep them on their toes. More importantly it was a time of peace missions were scarce and the village leaders feared their ninja were getting rusty.

They gathered around Guy ready to listen to the rules of his so called test. Lee sat in front of everyone so excited to receive yet another challenge from his Sensei believing this one to be the hardest challenge yet. The Senseis and village leaders took their places by Guy to show their support for his little exercise. "It's good of you all to come," He began. "I'm sure you are all wondering why I would bring here to this hot isolated Island with very little resources and a smaller land mass. I saw a show and it moved me to the point that I had to. No, it must be done. The challenges were unthinkable, unfathomable, and so remarkable. I have never such a valiant show of youth." His eyes began water followed by Lee. Everyone else rolled their having an idea of what show he was referring to considering it was one fake and two a brand new show. Of course Guy was too dense to notice the fake part. The show was called the ultimate survivor and had a group of people trapped on an island. They competed against each other for the title of top survivor and win a huge sum of prize money. Every episode one person was kicked off the island by a popular vote of the other participates. The show continued till only two or three were left to face the final challenge. Lee was wrapped in this show just like Tenten who was excited to undergo this challenge though she was aware it was fake; The idea moved her because Guy's wouldn't be.

Ino could not believe Guy's stupidity. Her dad would watch it and every time it was on he'd make her watch it so he could point out how fake it was to her. Shikamaru and Choji groaned having faced the same situation as Ino with their parents. Naruto was excited also too dense to know it was fake; typical. Kiba growled hating the predicament. He was about go into heat in less than twenty fours and Guy wanted to trap him on a island with potential mates one of them being the woman he desired more than he cared to admit. He hoped Naruto meant what he said about keeping him from being alone with Ino because otherwise he was going to make a huge mistake that would hurt Yumi.

"I could only dream that my challenges would be enough to compare. But I swear to put my whole being into this ultimate test of survival." Guy proceeded. "For several days even months you will remain here on this island. Every day you will be presented with new challenges created by yours truly. The losing players will have to vote a fellow losing player off the island. It continues till they are only three contestants remaining. You will not be given time to prepare for this test all materials you have on you are the only things you have access to for the duration of this challenge unless told otherwise." Choji gulped not sure he had enough food to withstand the whole event. "The challenges will be become harder as each day goes by so be prepared for the most difficult test of your lives. Let your youth drive you to victory." He yelled.

"Yes Guy Sensei," Lee agreed completely moved by his words.

"Okay just so I know that this is worth the effort," Ino spoke. "What do we win if we make it to the very end victorious?"

"That depends on what you want for the prize. It can be whatever heart desires as long as it in my or Lady Tsunade's powers. It's yours," Gaara replied serving as a spectator for the event having his bets on Naruto.

"Wait so if I win, I can have a lifetime supply of Ichiraku Ramen?" Naruto asked; Tsunade nodded.

"Whatever you want as long as you win,"

"Seriously," Naruto rubbed his growling stomach just thinking about all the ramen he could eat if he won. Nothing was going to stop him from winning this thing.

"Anything huh," Kiba grinned imaging his own mansion in the village. He could own his own playboy mansion now that was worth it. Perhaps it was his "Heat" talking but for that nobody not even Ino was going to stop him.

"Anything," Ino smirked imaging herself as the Hidden Leaf icon. Her face plastered all over the village her popularity would sky rocket not mention all the flowers she'd sell. She'd be rich. Now this was competition worth winning and she wasn't going to let anything stand in her way to victory. She was going to win by any means necessary freedom from her parents was well worth it. She could be her strong independent self. Everyone seemed enlightened by the possibilities which meant she wasn't the only one who intrigued by this prize. Now it was a competition.

"I will give you time to get settled, we start the mini challenge tomorrow. This challenge will determine who the two team leaders are so be ready," Guy warned leaving them to set up their tents. Luckily they all packed them. Kiba set his up by Naruto's automatically knowing he'd be going in and out of that tent until he was no longer in "Heat" which was about start and he was counting down seconds knowing his first impulse was going to be to fuck the first person he saw. This person had to be Naruto. Hinata set up her tent on the other side of Naruto's normally she would share but seeing as Kiba was about to go through some changes which Naruto told her about their deal so sharing was not a good idea. Tayuya and Shino shared a tent just like Tenten and Neji. Sasuke shared his tent with Sakura who had forgotten hers when chasing after Ino still meaning to apologize to her. Temari had her own tent preferring all the space she can get. Shikamaru set up his tent beside hers and Choji's. Ino and Sai shared a tent though Sai had part of things stored in Kankuro's tent. It was clear to Ino that she wasn't only one not satisfied when they had sex because Sai preferred Kankuro's company though she wished he wasn't so blunt about it.

Once everyone was settled they gathered around the campfire sharing stories mostly because they were all too excited to sleep well all except Tayuya and Shikamaru. Shino carried her to their tent letting her sleep seeing as she had just returned from a long mission before coming to this island. He joined the group growing interested in Temari and Kankuro's ghost story.

"What's the point?" Naruto blurted out interrupting the story. He removed his shirt and pants. Even at night the island was like a dessert, he couldn't stand it. He tossed his clothes aside. He was covered from head to toe in sweat due to the fact he was in heat. His boxers did no favors his erection stood out having arisen from its sleep. He had intended to hide his condition but like he said there was no point they'd figure it out eventually.

Hinata joined him taking off her clothes not wanting her lover to get embarrassed over the erection he had. After all she was in complete agreement with the island felt like a sauna. Kiba removed his clothes his "heat" was setting in which made his body temperature feel like he was on fire combine that with the temperature of island and he was being burned alive.

Ino stared at Kiba for second loving his warm body wishing she could embrace and lick all the sweat off his body. Her eyes trailed down noticing his cock was out of the slit of his boxers. He quickly tucked it away hoping she didn't notice. "Honestly it is pretty hot out here," She agreed stripping down to her underwear. Everyone followed suite caving into the heat of Island if they had any hope of winning they had treat this island like a beach.

Neji no doubt aroused by all the partially unclothed women took Tenten's hand leading her deep into the forest. Tenten blushed knowing what he wanted from her and she was more than happy to give it him. She went with him.

"They must be going off to do "Private Training"." Lee frowned having a feeling what that meant.

"Way to go, Neji!" Naruto cheered placing the dreaded spotlight on Neji.

"Tenten, you naughty girl," Temari teased making her target blush. The group whistled at them as they disappeared into the forest. The whistles stopped once they were out of view. Sakura nudged Temari making her look at Lee who was still torn up that Tenten chose Neji and not him. Kiba took a seat by him serving as the Alpha Male a role he was forced into. He began trying to cheer him up like he was one to talk in terms of love. He was the worst off; if things progressed he might end up cheating on Yumi. Naruto was the only line of defense stopping that from happening well that and Kiba's willpower which wouldn't get him far.

"I think this is far enough," Neji spoke using his byakugan to determine they were far away from the others. He pressed his lips softly against hers and caressed the back of her neck with his right hand getting himself in the mood with his left. He coated his hands with chakra shaping like he did to cut Kidomaru's spider web and slit the back of Tenten's bra. He began sucking on her nipples revealing just how bad he wanted to fuck her. It had been a long time since either of them could be alone like this and he was beginning to feel deprived of his most basic needs. Tenten let out soft moans as he pleasured her breasts with his lips.

She had forgotten what sex was like. They were always so wrapped up in their son and missions. Sex had become a luxury that they just never got but thanks to Guy's stupid test she could fuck him whenever she wanted. Hell, she didn't care if the others saw them doing it at this point as long as their son didn't see she did not care. Matter of fact, she wanted them to hear her moans. Why stop there? She wanted them hear Neji's too. "Let's get these off," She whispered too eager to touch him and was tired of his boxers serving as a barrier. Neji allowed granting her some space between their bodies. He took his hand off his junk and watched as she pulled off his boxers leaving fully naked body exposed to her. She chunked them behind her and began stroking his balls sending several thrills down his body.

Neji grinded against Tenten's letting out soft moans wanting so desperately to be connected to her and break all the space between them which felt like miles. He filled hands with her breasts softly squeezing the as she stroked his pride. He tried to kiss her so he wouldn't moan but she switched places and held him against the tree. "Tenten, what are you?" She placed a finger on his lips. His eye widened as went down his body. Anything but that, he wanted to say knowing if she did something like that to him he'd be moaning like he was her bitch. He couldn't allow this not to him a prideful Hyuga who wanted to be lord one day. While these thoughts raced through his mind, Tenten had already begun sucking his cock like candy he could no longer think about anything else. He watched in awe as she worked her way up and down his length. No matter how much he wanted to look away he couldn't it was too beautiful. So this was the power of a blowjob. Sure, he had received one before but he forgotten what it felt like or why it used to be a rite of passage as Kiba called it. Saying there was no better feeling on this earth than a mouth on your dick. For once, Neji had to agree. Tenten's tongue lashed at his Hyuga jewels making him moan. Tenten would not stop and neither would he; it just felt so good.

She stared up at him enjoy every of his cries for release wanting so bad to cum in her mouth and let her taste her efforts. The expression on his face priceless like Neji was out to lunch during the whole thing. His mind was elsewhere but his focus solely on what she was doing to him. She wished she had a camera so she could show him picture of how he looked when he was getting head. He reminded her of a dog sticking its head out the window of a moving car. Finally she tasted a tiny bit of his cum which was leading to the grand finale. She freed him from devious tongue which Neji stopped himself trying not to put it back in but he wanted to. It was like he was arguing with himself over this. She looked at his cum that now coated the Hyuga preparing him for what was next.

Neji fell on top of her having the same idea in mind wanting to reclaim his dominance over his wife. Who had found a tactic that made him feel inferior to her and practically enslave him into doing whatever she pleased. He could not let her know of his weakness so he had to make her succumb to him instead. It was the only way to he could redeem himself after such a loss. He eagerly removed her panties tossing them aside and forced himself inside her making her moan and continued this motion. Tenten clawed his back as he continued trying to find his release inside her and hopefully remind her that he was still the man of this relationship. She began letting out loud moans that echoed throughout the forest which was found by Naruto and Kiba's ears.

Naruto's "heat" took over and he smelled in that direction loving the smell that stained the air; the scent of an orgasm which made him hungry for sex. Strangely this up started Kiba's "heat" making him eager to get involved. He could see Kiba clawing at ground trying to fight the urge to ruin Neji and Tenten's moment just like Naruto was going to do if he didn't do something about it. Naruto quickly kissed Kiba and was immediately swept away into the horny Inuzuka's tent to fulfill a promise he had made to him.

While this was going on, Hinata purposely burned her hand creating a scene so Ino wouldn't notice Kiba's condition knowing she'd use it against him if she found out. Yumi and Hinata were really close friends and she didn't want Kiba to hurt her. Her stunt worked but it worried her for eventually the Yamanaka would find out and if she found out that Hinata had sided with Kiba she'd start targeting her relentlessly feeling that she had betrayed her.

"Neji," Tenten cried out wanting him stop but he wouldn't. Left with no other option she came squirting with her juices while she gasped for air. Neji had then returned the favor and rested on top of her having fired at least eight shots inside his bride. She had no idea he had that much tension built up inside him it overflowed and stained the grass a little. She wondered if that was mutual effort then she snapped back into the moment. "I told you stop." She repeated.

"I know," He replied. "I don't know what came over me, I just couldn't. Perhaps I needed that more than I thought."

"I needed that too but we don't need another baby," She reminded him making him feel really stupid for not stopping when he was told. Some genius,

"Oh dear, I thought one was enough. You don't think?" Neji looked over at her hoping this wasn't going to result in another baby. "Tenten, you aren't."

"No, I'm not looking forward to another kid. The one we have is hard enough I can't imagine two." She answered. "Let's just hope unlike the hot spring this one turns out to be a false alarm but next time I say stop. What are you going to do?" She asked wanting him to say it.

"Stop," He answered shamefully. He slipped on his boxers using his byakugan to find them in the dark. Tenten slipped on her panties glaring at Neji because she had to return topless thanks to him. They waited until everyone was asleep to return to their tent so they could change into their swimsuits which Tenten had packed.


	4. Chapter 02

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own the Naruto or Naruto Shippuden Anime/ Manga. This is purely for fan based reasons.**

Chapter 02:

The Mini Challenge:

Team Leaders

"Good morning," Guy screamed through a megaphone waking all the players. Naruto yawned stretching looking over at Kiba. He was trying to ignore Guy's wakeup call but Inuzuka senses wouldn't let him. He yawned.

"Don't I get breakfast?" He asked passing a hint to Naruto.

"Get it yourself," He hit him a pillow then slipped on his boxers. "I'm your fuck buddy not your boyfriend." Naruto left the tent tripping over it being saved by Hinata. It was way too early for him to function. It had to be four am. This meant he only slept for two hours. Kiba walked out of the tent wiping his eyes seeing it was still dark outside.

"You have got to be kidding," He argued. "It's too damn early for this."

"I hate to say it but, I agree with him." Ino yawned her blond hair looked a complete mess. Her eyes weary from lack of sleep. She was barely functioning on her own. "Women need beauty sleep you can't just wake us up at four am like this." She complained.

"Tell me about it," Sakura agreed looking even worse than Ino. Naruto covered his mouth trying so hard not to laugh at her. That would result in a near death experience. "Can't you let us sleep for a few more hours?"

"I feel fine," Hinata smiled as if this was normal for her. The Hyuga family was known for getting up early to train. Neji and Tenten both seemed wide awake and more cheery than usual. It was easy to tell why especially after last night events. Lee was pumped up so pumped it had the tired players annoyed.

"What is our first challenge Guy sensei? I'm eager to take on whatever task you put in my path. I vow to win and prove myself. I may not have succeeded in the chunin exams against Gaara but here I cannot lose." His voice was filled with confidence and passion.

"Lee, what are you going on about now?" Tayuya emerged from her tent with Shino. She managed to sleep though Guy's wakeup call but Lee was the last straw. "We're starting already?" She groaned. "This sucks." Ino and Sakura looked her jealous that she looked normal while they looked they were hit by a bus. Temari emerged from her tent looking fully rejuvenated but more agitated than usual thanks to the lack of sleep. Shikamaru put his arm on her shoulder used to waking up this early since Tsunade loved sending him on missions and passing many of her duties onto him. Choji walked out of his tent eating the last of the chips he brought with him. Everyone looked at him knowing this would soon become a problem but ignored it.

"It's begun already," Sai wondered taking a step out of Kankuro's tent making it obvious where he went for sexual pleasure. If Ino was fully awake she drag him away by his ear feeling insulted that he'd be so public about sleeping elsewhere. It made her look bad but for now she was just too tired to care. "What challenge do you have for us today?" He asked politely. Kankuro came out of his tent taking his spot by his sister making it clear alliances were aready being made the sand siblings stood on a team of their own. Ino hoped Shikamaru wasn't in on this alliance wanting to make a team Asuma alliance of her own. She just needed to convince them to let Sai in on their alliance and make them agree to vote Kiba off first thing. She wanted him gone so she wouldn't be mocked by his appearance.

All this thinking jogged Ino a bit snapping her out of her tired state regardless of how tired she was. She would not lose it was time to set the plan into action. She winked at Tayuya followed by Sakura signaling her to scare Guy off so they could make themselves look presentable. She nodded just as Guy was about to round them up for trip on the island. Tayuya interrupted him being infamous for arguing with authority. "Hold up just one second there Guy sensei." She glared at him summoning her three companions. "Here's what's going to happen you are going to give us a few minutes to get ready then you are going issue the challenge understood?" She gripped her flute ready for him to attack her.

Instead of arguing with her, he took a quick look around at the ladies in particular. He nodded acknowledging they did look so pretty and being women their looks were very important. They were youthful and as such they needed to face every challenging looking their very best. He could settle for no less. "Tayuya, normally I would accept your challenge. However I see your point so I will give you twenty minutes to get ready. After that we will begin. Your time starts now," The ladies scrambled across the island trying to get a quick wash before getting ready. Unfortunately the boys had the same idea in mind.

"Everyone, out of the water now," Sakura demanded refusing to bathe with the boys even though they arrived first. She fueled her fists with chakra ready to force them out.

"No way, we were here first," Naruto argued not realizing all the other guys had already vacated the water. They knew better than to argue with women on matters like this especially if those women were Tayuya and Sakura.

"Oh really," Tayuya glared at him her henchmen ready to pounce at him. "You have until the count of three to get out of the water or I'll play a melody of death for you." Naruto looked at the odds it was four on one and with that he decided to flee. "All clear."

"You're too kind," Ino got in the water followed by the other ladies. For awhile she disliked Tayuya still not over all the trouble she caused Shikamaru. However having her around did have its perks her ruthless nature was perfect scaring people off even Senseis. It allowed them to have privacy not even Neji would dare sneak a peek with Tayuya around. He wouldn't even try using his Byakugan way too afraid of she or Sakura would do if they found out. Tayuya was one of ladies you just didn't mess with.

"All clear," Tayuya dispelled her summoning getting in the water. She was kind of looking forward to this competition hoping to really stand out actually be considered one of them. Sure she'd lecture Shino for trying to be a stand out but for her it was a completely different scenario. Many of them still viewed her as Orchimaru's servant and didn't trust her even Tsunade didn't like having her around. She was often treated as if she were a spy though Orchimaru was dead. She was still paying for once being on his side. Part of her feared if given the opportunity she'd be the first to be voted not like she cared. It would prove her fear to be true that fear being she'd never be considered as one of them. It kind of made her envious of Sasuke like her he too once served Orchimaru but he wasn't being treated like she was. He was considered one of them even when he was with Orchimaru.

The ladies left the water giving the guys some time in water while they got ready. Once everyone looked like their normal selves having to do it record time Guy began taking them for a hike on the island. While they were walking up hill he began explaining the concept of their first challenge. "Since there are so many competitors for this competition; I decided it was best to divide everyone into two teams. To do that we need team captions," Ino rolled her eyes it felt like elementary school all over again. Still she was better at giving orders than following them so she had to be a team caption. "Here's how it's going to work, we are going a have challenge to determine who the leaders are."

Kurenai and Tsunade winked at them in the trees having a brief discussion with everyone besides two. Naruto winked back shooting them thumbs up. Guy noticed this and smiled remembering the goal of the whole ordeal. That goal being to make Ino and Kiba get over their quarrel because it was getting on everyone's nerves. It was the only reason Tsunade would allow such a ridiculous game. The only way to do that was to make a lifetime worth of hate unleash during the course of the game. Hopefully then they'll realize their both being dumb and be friendly towards each other again. Basically, they needed to be put against each other to make this work what better way than to make sure they ended up as team captions. Tsunade just wanted Guy to announce them as leaders but that was no fun he had to make them work for it. Besides this was Guy's event and he wanted to have fun with it.

"What's the challenge?" Ino asked too wrapped up in the game to care what was going on. Kiba was a little curious why Naruto was passing a subliminal message to the Hokage but didn't care enough to ask or interrogate him. All he knew he was going win this and get his playboy mansion.

"I'm glad you asked," Guy revealed a map of the island. "Your goal is to get from here," He pointed where they were on the map. "To here." He pointed at the other end of the map. The island was set up like a maze and it was going to be hard to make it there from the center. He closed the map not allowing anyone another glance at him. Some like Shikamaru and Tayuya had it memorized already while others were asking for a copy. "No copies will be given after all that will be too easy. To make it through this challenge you'll need to rely solely on your navigation skills. Let's not forget this is also race the first two to make it to that location will be named team captions and get to choose their teammates. On your mark," They braced themselves Kiba immediately got on Akamaru's back having a good idea where he needed to go. "Get set," Ino glared at Kiba eager to leave him in the dust. "Go." He pointed and they ran.

"Hinata," Ino caught up with her having already forgot where she needed to go. "I have an idea," She began panting exhausted from trying to keep up with Kiba who was already way ahead of her. The race was not going in her favor at all. "We should work together. Besides without your Byakugan I'm totally screwed." She admitted. "What do you say?"

"Sure," Hinata allowed.

"Seriously," She let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks a bunch." Ino got on Hinata's too exhausted to run another mile. "Let's win this." Hinata activated her Byakugan using it to find her way to the finish line ignoring the fact Ino was on her back. Besides there was reason Ino was on her back like this. "There's the first one," She looked at Kankuro who was falling behind. "I hope you'll forgive me for this." She performed mind transfer jutsu making him stand still while Hinata passed him carrying the unconscious Ino. Afterwards she released the jutsu. "Later Kankuro," Ino waved at him.

"Sorry Shino but winning is winning," Sasuke shot him fireball jutsu making fall back even further too scared that his insects would catch fire. He appeared next to Sai sing chidori stream to knock him back and kept running. Sure he knew Tsunade wanted Kiba to win but this was his one shot to overthrow the alpha male and be top dog. He refused to pass that up it was time he took Kiba's role.

Apparently he wasn't the only one playing for real. Tayuya's henchmen Doki was gaining on him eager to avenge what he almost did to Shino. He smirked like they stood a chance against him. He looked prepared to blow them away with phoenix flower jutsu but he was caught in genjutsu cast by their master who was ahead of him in the trees. "Sorry Sasuke maybe next time." She waited for her companions who were also acting as shields for Shino. Once they caught up to her she got behind him taking cover with her beloved Shino.

"Almost there," Kiba being marked as second place with only Lee ahead of him. Naruto and Neji were at his sides helping him get first just as Tsunade wanted but apparently Lee didn't get the memo he was running like he was on fire. "Naruto you got me?" He asked.

"On it," He tapped into some of the nine tails chakra catching up with Lee.

"Let's pick up the pace, Akamaru," Kiba urged Akamaru barked staying only a few feet behind Naruto. Neji stayed behind keeping anyone from trying to steal Kiba's spot. It was clear the Inuzuka no longer needed the Byakugan so now he just had to halt all pursuers but Ino.

"Lee, what are you doing?" Naruto whispered. "Grandma Tsunade wants Kiba and Ino to win." He reminded him knowing he heard her message.

"But if I lose, I will go home." He argued.

"No you won't it's not that kind of challenge if you win you'll be team caption do you really want to be a leader. That's a lot of work besides Kiba has your back. Trust me let Kiba win it's in your best interest. He's got us this far hasn't he?"

"So if I lose, I won't go home?" Lee asked; Naruto shook his head. "Oh then why didn't you say so earlier? I don't want to lead, I just want to win and prove myself to Guy sensei." He slowed down faking that he was tired letting Kiba pass him. "So now what,"

"Now we got to get Ino in second," Naruto was prepared to go back for her but she was already taking third. "Here I thought she was," He stopped and watched as Hinata's chest moved up and down taunting him as he ran. Orginally he wanted to pass Kiba and win which Kiba talked him out of saying he'd look out for him and Hinata if let him win. Now he was gald he made that choice and now knew why Kiba gave them that tip. He told Naruto while they were running the key to dealing with their "Heat" problem was not to think about sex. He never understood why he waited until now to give him that tip but now he understood. He could not take his eyes off Hinata's chest he wanted them so bad he could taste it. _"Don't think about sex,"_ He repeated this in his head over and over again trying not to tackle Hinata but the "Heat" was setting in.

"Naruto, are you okay?" Lee asked concerned as Ino slowly but surely gained on them. Sasuke was just about to pass her if they didn't do something to stop him first. He waited for Naruto to do something to prevent it.

"I can't do it," He grabbed his emergency condom package opening it and running at Hinata. Hinata eyes widened as he ran at her like a bull his arms reaching out for her. "Hinata," He screamed.

"What is he doing?" Ino looked at her confused but Hinata blushed. "No wait you can't," She yelled trying to stop his advance but he tackled Hinata knocking Ino off her back. She rolled across the ground landing the crouch position. She took a quick glance at Hinata to see if this attention was wanted and if she'd be of any use. Suddenly her panties were tossed by Ino's feet she knew then Hinata wasn't turning him down. It was now up to her she began running after Sasuke trying to catch up but he was moving too fast.

Sasuke was now only moments away from claiming victory. He stopped when saw that Kiba had already made it passed the finish line. His reason for winning was gone so he sat down letting Ino pass him.

"I did it, I won." Ino lied on the ground raising her fist in the air. "First place," She boasted.

"You mean second," Kiba smirked; she groaned.

"Of course it's you." Ino complained. "Whatever just don't get comfortable with that caption position because if I get my way. You will be going home soon." She scolded.

"Is that so," He crossed his arms. "Actually I think I might stay for awhile. After all, I came to win." The other players began making their way to the finish line.

"Mines," Tayuya shielded her eyes seeing Naruto and Hinata doing naughty things. Shino froze in place.

"What's going on here?" Neji looked over at them. "My eyes," He covered his eyes. "Lady Hinata this is not the place."

"According to Naruto, this is the place." Kankuro applauded loving how he was really giving to her. "Look at him go."

Naruto took his lips off her breasts for a second. "Don't wait up; I'll be there in a sec." He hinted urging his audience to take their sight-seeing elsewhere. Hinata covered herself almost tempted to end the intercourse there. Though she wouldn't the way she saw it Naruto needed her and she wasn't going to let him go through this phase by himself. It wasn't fair to Kiba. He shouldn't be only one feeding Naruto's newly attained lustful nature. She's his girlfriend and as his girlfriend she should be helping him through this just like he helped her.

"Do I have to spell it out for you?" He asked passing a glare at Kankuro who wasn't catching on that he wanted privacy. With that Temari claimed her brother and Tenten claimed Neji before he could break it up. Tayuya went to leave but Naruto and Hinata approached her catching her off guard.

"What do you want," She looked away from them tying not to notice the naked Hinata and half naked Naruto who had his pride peaking through the slit of his boxers. Naruto blushed noticing this and put it away temporarily and standing in front of Hinata.

"Hey Tayuya, Hinata tells me your pretty good at genjutsu." Naruto paused. "So um I was wondering,"

"If you are asking me to train you, well unfortunately for you Genjutsu is just one of things you are not going to able to grasp. It's for those with a high intellect." She replied resisting the urge to tease him for his stupidity. He could not possibly think of a worse time to have this conversation with her. "Hold on," She paused hoping this wasn't an invitation to join in. "Look I appreciate the offer but Shino and I are in a commit-," She bit her lip having trouble spitting the word out as if she hated saying them. "ted relationship. So sadly I have to decline."

"Actually," Hinata spoke up sensing that Naruto was having trouble asking due to this over whelming urge to sleep with anything that moves. He was yet again having trouble controlling his urges and was starting to hate it. "We were wondering," Hinata whispered in her ear.

"Oh now that's different," She pulled away. "I can do that. No problem, just provide the clones." Naruto created two shadow clones one of Hinata and another of himself. The clones joined the others and Tayuya trapped everyone in a Genjutsu that made the real Naruto and Hinata seem invisible. "Have fun." She walked away leaving them alone.

Hinata watched as Tayuya joined the others. She felt a little bad for taking advantage of the fact Tayuya wanted so desperately to be consider one of the group. This made it to where whenever one of them needed something she would always fulfill it in hopes of redeeming herself for being a slave to Orchimaru. Hinata never took advantage of her but Ino, Temari, and Sakura were infamous for it though Tayuya shrugged it off like it was no big deal. Hinata never wanted to take advantage of her and technically it wasn't her request. It was Naruto's idea.

"We should be okay now?" Naruto caressed her face. "Hinata, are you okay?" His voice was filled with worry like he knew her mind was elsewhere right now.

"Of course," She replied not wanting him to worry about her. Hinata pressed her lips gently against Naruto's and placing her hand on her breasts giving him her consent to proceed. Without delay he slipped his cock out of the slit of his boxers and began sucking on her nipples as he put on his very last emergency condom. He made a mental note to get more but this would be the last time he'd have sex with Hinata until he got more. Hinata knew this and wasn't thrilled that he was out which made Kiba the primary spot for sexual intercourse while on the island. There was nothing she could do about it, Naruto refused to chance it and did not want to be a dad yet so if this was their last time for a minute then she wanted to go all out. This time she would go out of her comfort zone and do just as Kiba instructed her.

Kiba had told her every little thing that drove that boy wild and the perfect order to do it. Of course it bothered her that Kiba learned these things before her but he and Naruto had been fuck buddies before she even dated him so it was understandable.

First, she gently placed her lips on side of his ear and let her soft, warm breath brush against his ear while she caressed his neck. This action made Naruto's spine tingle which caused him hold her closer to his body. Second, she placed her hand on the opposing side of his neck clinching it as she slowly kissed his lips. Naruto parted their lips recognizing these tactics though when Kiba used them they were never in this order. Her order was perfect he wondered why Kiba never used them like this. "Hinata," He brushed her hair back. "I'm already hard. You don't have to do that." He informed her.

"I know," She replied. "You like it, don't you?"

"I love it," He corrected withdrawing his objection.

Finally, adding her own twist to Kiba's tactics. Hinata placed on hand on Naruto's firm ass. She gripped it driving him wild when she did so. Then she applied her twist, she kissed him and pushed him inside her. He let out a soft moan and proceeded to thrust himself in and out of her womanhood. Naruto began placing his hands on her breasts playing with them as he fucked her. Hinata let out a soft moan enjoying every minute of his attention. She wrapped her arms around him as he held her against a tree and held her in place with one hand using the other to play knowing she enjoyed it. He enjoyed doing it; her breasts are his favorite feature. After what seemed like hours of nonstop pleasure Naruto began biting his lip fighting the enviable release. Hinata moans weren't making it easy for him, she was practically begging for hers a sign she was close. Naruto let go off her for second and used a clone to hold her in place while he gripped the tree for support and aid in his fight against his release he wanted to fuck her longer and refuse to settle for anything less than the orgasm of a lifetime. This was his last condom he wanted to make it count.

Suddenly, Kurama started catching wind of the action and was starting take over. Though, Naruto had full control over the fox. When it came to sex, which was something that you were supposed to lose yourself in. His control tended to waver giving the fox a chance to get involved this happened whenever he tried going passed his limit. Instead of letting Kurama take part of the action, something that could fatally harm Hinata. When it came to sex Kurama knew no restraint only Kiba was able to handle him. With Kurama being the reason he was in heat, he wouldn't even risk letting him play with Kiba for fear of harming the poor Inuzuka. Instead, Naruto allowed his release sparring Hinata from Kurama's wrath. The moment he had found his release; Hinata found hers slightly gripping his shoulders in the process trying to maintain her composure. She covered him with her juices blushing innocently feeling naughty for getting her beloved Naruto's pride dirty. "Sorry," She apologized making him laugh.

"Hinata, I already told you," He smiled setting her on the ground, removing the condom and putting away his appendage. "You don't have to apologize." Naruto reminded her. "When a girl does that it's a complement really." He explained which of course Hinata knew that but still felt bad for producing so much. "In this case, it was way more complement basically you said you loved me a lot." He stared at the juicy condom recognizing he too made quite a mess. So in the end, he did make it count now there was the matter of disposing of it. He didn't want to leave it in the forest in fear of one of the other ladies finding and getting upset. There weren't any trash cans so he trapped it in a Rasengan obliterating it completely. "That takes care of that," Hinata embraced him wanting to lay beside him for a minutes before they returned to the others. "Hinata," He laid next to her. "I'm really sorry about all this. I realize using Kiba for sex like that must hurt you and," He paused. "I know you want a kid and I swear one day we will have one. I'm just not ready and the truth is," He remained silent not wanting to admit his fears.

"It's okay," She replied. "The relationship you and Kiba have doesn't bother me. It's like Yumi said it's only sex nothing more. It makes you happy and as long as your love rests here with me. I have nothing worry about. I was just wondering why it took you so long to ask me to sign it." Naruto blushed feeling a tad idiotic. Hinata and Yumi have always been best friends so of course she wouldn't make the contract without already getting Hinata's consent. "Naruto, you don't need to say anything I understand why you don't want a kid right now. It'll happen eventually so don't worry about it." She began putting on her clothes.

"Thanks Hinata," Naruto kissed her. "You're the best," He was so happy to have a woman so supportive of his needs. Even with other needs. She's everything he ever wanted in a woman maybe even a wife if he could ever face the fear of fatherhood. "Sorry about,"

"You are going through a rough time right now. I was happy to help." Hinata stood up and put her hand out. Naruto took her hand and they walked to the finish line just in time for match ups.

"The winners are Kiba and Ino," Guy cheered giving them a thumb up for a job well done. "Now Kiba since you came in first, you get first pick. Line up everybody." Kiba stood beside Ino waiting till everyone was lined. To no surprise at all they lined up in couples. Naruto stood by Hinata. Tayuya was with Shino, Sakura with Sasuke, Shikamaru with Temari, and Neji with Tenten. It was like they were hinting that they wanted to remain in same team as their significant other which Kiba was all for. When it came to the others it didn't matter. Sai stood next to Kankuro and Choji with Lee.


	5. Chapter 03

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own the Naruto or Naruto Shippuden Anime/ Manga. This is purely for fan based reasons.**

Chapter 03:

The First Challenge:

Teams

Kiba had already made his mind up on who he wanted in his team. First he would fulfill his promise to Naruto and chose him and Hinata. That way he could look after them since he had a Byakugan user already. He would no longer need Neji on his team so next would have to be Shikamaru for his brains. After that Temari just so she'd be with her lover no sense breaking them up plus he needed motivation. Of course he had to pick Shino it just felt natural having his squad with him. Though he would dread this choice next was Tayuya for Shino's sake. Whoever he chose after that didn't matter the only concern was choosing whoever they were dating next. Now he was certain of who he was going to chose it was time to make those choices.

"First up, Naruto get over here man," He put his hand up.

"My man," Naruto gave him a high five. Ino rolled her eyes not even a bit surprised he'd pick Naruto first.

"Hinata, you are with me." Ino called. Normally Sakura would be her first pick which kind of offended her friend but not enough for her to get upset over it. She decided to choose Hinata first because she had helped her in the previous challenge. This proved she was reliable and could be trusted. Besides her team needed to have someone with Byakugan and she preferred Hinata over Neji. This was no time to be picking favorites; she needed to be strategic with her choices.

"Neji," He called, Neji nodded taking his place by his side. Sure he couldn't get Hinata but Neji has already proven of great use without his cover he would have never got first. Neji looked at Kiba as to pass a hint to pick Tenten next so Ino couldn't separate them. He wanted to spend every minute on this island with his wife and no competition was going to interfere with that. Kiba nodded assuring him he'd pick not this time but next because odds are Ino would overlook her if she really was being strategic Tenten wasn't high on the list. No offense to Tenten.

"Sakura," Ino urged her over. She would not overlook her a second she needed her best friend. Sakura made the excellent especially when tagged with her or Sasuke. She grinned knowing her next choice. This left Kiba no choice Sakura and Sasuke made a deadly duo and with Ino was almost overkill luckily he had Naruto to prevent it.

"Sasuke," Kiba urged him over being nudged by Neji who still wanted him to pick Tenten. "Sorry Neji but I can't let her have him." Sasuke walked over to Kiba's side not too flattered he was Kiba's team instead of Ino's. He kind of wanted to win this with Sakura or Naruto as the only person remaining. One would resort as a couple win the other the ultimate showdown. At least, this played to one of the possibilities.

Ino bit her lip upset he ruined her plan. Not only that he took the only Sharingan and now he had both Sharingan and Byakugan. Not only that he had Naruto and Sasuke the two best shinobi this could easily be overkill unless she made her choices count. First and foremost she had to punish him for cock blocking her. "Tenten, you are on my team." Ino passed a glare at Kiba letting him know this was payback.

Neji hit Kiba with a sharp elbow to ribcage as punishment for not taking the chance to recruit Tenten. "Sorry," He apologized. Kiba glared at Ino if she wanted to send strikes at him then he do the same to her though he hated what he had to do to get the point across. "Sai, you are with me." Ino fought the urge to kill him for picking her boyfriend. Sai walked over to Kiba's side.

"Temari," Ino called thinking of counterpart to Sai like him she could fly and they needed that advantage in case another race came along. Temari took her spot by Ino hoping her next pick was Shikamaru.

"Sorry bro but I got to do it," Kiba called Shikamaru over to him. He groaned taking his place in Kiba's team. "I'm really sorry but I needed your brains."

"It's a drag but I understand," He agreed knowing Kiba would be lost without him. Also this gave him freedom from Temari. Shikamaru loved her but sometimes her crude personality can be a bit much. Plus he liked having guy time just to be a guy for a moment.

"Tayuya," Ino called claiming the last female. Kiba had claimed Shikamaru her first choice for the brains. The only other option was Tayuya she wasn't as smart as him but close enough to get the job done. Plus her devious mind thought of things he didn't which in some ways made her better.

"Shino," Kiba called over. The choices were narrowing down out of all that remained. Shino was the one he had the most history with and was really his best choice at the moment. Shino took his spot by Kiba glad he wasn't chose last. Upset he wasn't on the same team as his lover who was upset for the same reason.

"Kankuro," Ino crossed her arms realizing if she had to pick someone out of this lot. She might as well pick the guy her boyfriend can't stop sleeping with. It was best to keep them apart for her sake. He walked over glad to be on the same team as his sister. Team Sand was back in business.

"Choji," Kiba urged him over having formed the Sasuke retrieval squad all over again. Sure it was last minute but still pretty awesome that he could form it. It made him confident tha his team would take down Ino's team.

"Lee," Ino called claiming the last player but not least. As far as physical challenges went he was the best to have and could combat the Naruto and Sasuke duo. Guy felt bad Lee was picked last.

"It's okay clearly they intended to save the best for last. Do not worry Ino I will not let you down." Lee walked over to her side. Kiba felt bad that Lee wasn't in his team knowing he probably wanted to be. He knew he'd regret not picking him when a physical challenge came up because Lee would be unstoppable. Still he did not regret picking Choji he had power and they had history. Choji would come through for him.

"Alright the teams are formed," Guy commented as Team Kiba stood across from Team Ino. "Now it's time for the first official challenge." His voice became full of excitement. "Alright everyone, come with me," He lead them to the beach on the outskirts of their little island. "Gaara its show time," The Kazekage created a giant sand wall dividing the beach in half and setting it up for a no holds barred volley ball match. Kiba and Ino looked at each other knowing they were going to enjoy this challenge.

"I figured since this was the first challenge I should at least make it fun." He pulled out well armored volley ball. "So we are going to have a no holds barred volley ball match between Team Ino and Team Kiba. The match will end in ten minutes whoever has the most points wins the challenge. The winning team gets to remain on the island while the losing team has to vote one of their players off the island. As a special treat the top scorer gets to request one item from the village to bring here whether it's food, beverages, anything they want." Ino grinned; the first thing she was going to request was a swimsuit for this hot ass island or maybe even some sun screen. "Everyone, take your places," The teams took their opposing sides both sides eager to win this game. Guy had Ino and Kiba play brief match of rock, paper, scissors, to decide whose team served first. Ino had claimed the win and was handed the ball.

Before making her first move, she examined the ball. It was quite heavy but could withstand whatever attack was thrown at it. This meant it was going to require a lot of force to get it over the giant wall Gaara had made in between the two teams. Unfortunately it would require a lot more effort for her to get the ball over the wall than some of the others since she did not possess Sakura's enormous strength. However her limberness and perhaps leg strength would more than make up for it. Ino punched the ball at the wall once it bounced off. She jumped and kicked over the wall to the Kiba's side.

"You'll have to do better than that," Kiba climbed the wall and spiked the ball back to their side.

"Alright, how's this?" Sakura punched the ball sending flying over to their side. It was clear she was going hold back an ounce of her strength.

"I got it," Choji blocked her shot using expansion jutsu then shot right back to their side. Kiba gave him a high five for serving as the perfect blocker. He and Neji were in the back with the only purpose to block enemy shots. He guarded the left and Neji the right.

"Child's play," Temari used wind scythe jutsu to deflect the ball catching it in spiral of wind. "Tayuya, take over."

"I thought you'd never ask," Tayuya summoned Doki to act as blockers for Team Ino. She used the one of the club to strike the ball over the wall. Neji deflected the ball with rotation passing it to Shikamaru. He knocked it towards Naruto.

"Let's show them how it's done, Shikamaru." Naruto used a shadow clone whip to send it to the other side. Shikamaru used the shadow produced by the ball to trap Ino's team in shadow possession jutsu.

"Got them," He smirked; waiting for the ball to hit the ground but Lee broke free. He quickly kicked it over to their side towards the unexpected Shino. Kiba tried to save it but it was too late. He was so certain Naruto and Shikamaru's tag strategy had them. Ino deserved that point.

"Point team Ino," Guy announced. Even he was impressed by Lee's maneuver it was times like this he loved his pupil.

"Alright," Kiba smirked preparing to serve the ball. "You want to play hard ball, so be it." He passed it to Sasuke who coated the ball in lighting chakra then served it to Naruto.

"Do it," Sasuke smirked knowing there was no way they could stop this shot.

"Okay," Naruto surrounded the ball in chakra turning it into a massive chidori and rasengan combo with the help of a Sasuke clone. He then served it to Kiba who ate a food pill and sent the ball directly into the opponent's side of the field.

Ino looked at giant chakra fueled ball knowing if anyone even touched that thing. They'd be obliterated. Luckily they didn't have to.

"Not so fast," Temari began slowing the ball down using wind scythe jutsu to do so. "Kankuro," She ordered. He sent crow at the ball knocking it back to the other side. However the moment crow touched the ball it was demolished but succeeded at his job.

The ball made its way towards Choji who failed to block it due to his sudden hunger. Neji tried to cover for him but wasn't quick enough. By the time he got there the point was already theirs. "I was so sure they had us, great work Temari, Kankuro," Ino applauded.

"It was nothing," Temari smirked though slowing their attack had drained a huge chunk of her chakra. She only had one more of those left in her then it was up to Tayuya to redirect the big ones sacrificing her body guards to do so. Tayuya could sense Temari getting low on chakra and took the rear center. This gave Temari time to recover but left her to cover the rear on her own for now. Temari accept her offer and took a spot by Hinata who could cover herself and any shots directed at Temari.

"Choji, what was that?" Kiba asked wondering why he let them have that point. Of course he knew it wasn't intently but the fact remained. If they lost they'd lose a member of their team which would give Ino the strength in numbers advantage. This was not a good way to start the competition.

"I got really hungry," He explained groping his rumbling stomach. Being out of food and facing not one but two intense challenges had ultimately wore him out. "Don't worry, I promise I will get the next one."

"You sure," Kiba asked if needed he'd move Shino to Choji's position and have him act as their defense. However the truth was Choji was way better at it seeing as Shino wasn't known for power. Choji nodded not wanting to be a burden to his team. "Alright, guys we're losing and there's only a minute and a half left. We have to turn this around, Shikamaru any ideas?"

"Actually, I have one," Neji offered. "I know it's a bit below the belt but," He looked at Shikamaru for approval. He nodded. "Temari should be close to her limit which would make her their weakest link so,"

"We just need to direct our shots at her, but we'd have to get passed Hinata." Kiba pointed out.

"We should be able to overwhelm her with little trouble," Sasuke added knowing he could easily do it. "Besides, I think I have the perfect shot that'll do just that." He whispered his idea to his teammates.

The timer resumed and Kiba prepared to serve. He passed it to Sai who flew in the air dropping the ball on the other side. Sakura prepared to redirect it but realized it was covered in insects. She quickly got away from it; Hinata activated her Byakugan and used protective eight trigrams sixty four palms to knock it to the other side. Choji blocked knocking it to Sasuke who then passed it to Sage Mode Naruto. He hit the ball breaking through the wall scoring a point before Sakura could counter with her strength. Tayuya tried to stop it using Doki but the ball defeated all three of them at once leaving her no way to stop it. She couldn't believe Naruto packed this much power.

Now that Tayuya was no longer of any use without Doki. Temari had no choice but to cover her spot with the aid of Hinata. Tayuya stayed by Ino and Sakura unable to do anything to aid them but use Genjutsu. However, not all was lost there was still one jutsu she could use but it required her to stand still and rely solely on their protection. It was a new jutsu she had created to act as the perfect support. The ultimate sound type support jutsu. She hated playing the support role but she could not afford to be sent home first. Nor would she allow the opposing team to win due to her lack of aid. Clearly they were counting on it.

"Sakura, take care of it," Ino passed the ball to Sakura who punched as hard as she could hoping the return the favor just as she hit it. She felt a huge increase in chakra and she wasn't the only one. Tayuya had begun playing her flute and whatever jutsu she was using was greatly increasing their chakra allowing them to borrow hers. Ino was impressed she thought for sure with Doki gone Tayuya was useless.

As the ball hurled towards the other side, Kiba noticed it was radiating with chakra. It was hard to believe this was Sakura's chakra. Sure he'd seen her unleash her full potential but knew wouldn't risk her life for a volley ball match. However whatever caused this made it as if she was but without the risk. He had no choice but to let Sage Naruto block this one. He did knocking it towards Ino. She avoided it knowing better than touch it with that much strength behind it. Temari went for another wind style save but the moment her wind chakra touched it the ball became a RasenShuriken. Left with no options she let them have the point. She had no idea when Naruto did that but figured it out when Sasuke's sharrigan was active. He had cloaked so she wouldn't know until it was too late to prevent.

It was now a tied game and only twenty minutes were left. Ino looked at the ball knowing the winner would be determined by this next shot. They had no choice but to give their all. Kiba looked at her prepared to block her shot and strike it quick enough no one could save it. Naruto was no longer in Sage Mode which had been a huge help thus far but now they needed to rely on whatever strength they had left. It was all or nothing. "Sakura, Lee, let's wrap this up." Ino hit the ball against the wall it bounced off. She kicked it to Sakura who punched in the air. Lee then kicked it over the wall. "Please work." Kiba tried to block it but it moved too fast. The ball made it completely passed Kiba's team. "Temari finish it,"

"Time to speed things up," Temari shrouded the ball in wind sending a huge gust to make it move even faster. "You're through." She slammed the ball on the ground creating a massive gust of wind which kept Choji from blocking it. Tayuya focused her support jutsu solely on Temari as she did this giving her the upper hand she needed to perform such a trick. Tayuya stopped playing having used up majority of her chakra to aid Temari.

"Did we get them?" Sakura asked having poured whatever she strength she had left into that shot.

"The winner is team Ino. The top scorer is Naruto Uzumaki so he gets to chose one prize from home but unfortunately Team Kiba still has to vote someone off. "

"In that case, I chose Ichraku Ramen." Naruto smirked hoping to treat Choji to some ramen. If he HAD to choose one person from his team to go home only one came to mind. Unfortunately that was Choji after all without food he'd be miserable and surely he wasn't the only one who thought this way.

Once Naruto made his choice, Kakashi was sent to collect his choice. When he returned Kiba's team gathered around the campfire to discuss who would go home and why. This was a big decision for even losing one team member was too many. Especially with Ino's team performing like they were. They weren't pulling any punches and from here no neither would they. Naruto shared his one bowl of Ramen with his teammates and they discussed while they ate. Ultimately they were all in agreement and Choji was going home. This did not upset Choji. He knew he messed up on the volley ball challenge and he wasn't cut out for this kind of competition.

Ino's team gathered in her tent doing some team voting of their own. She wanted one of them to find out who was being sent home today and they all decided. Sakura was the best person to find out after all Sasuke wouldn't mind telling her. They celebrated their win and made a point to commend Tayuya, Lee, and Temari for a job well done. They all were kind of upset that Naruto got the award though their team lost the challenge. But what could they do Guy was the judge and like or not Naruto did score the most points despite losing.

Once the celebration was over having drunk a little of Tayuya's celebratory champagne it was now time for Sakura to get some inside information. She went into her and Sasuke's tent waiting for him to return. He walked in looking at her seductively which sent chills down her spine.

"What are you still doing dressed?" He asked removing the towel around his waist revealing his well defined naked body. Sakura was in awe of his perfection for a minute she had that fan girl look in her eyes but after realizing it. Sakura returned to her normal self knowing Sasuke hated the fan girl side of her. He was in love with the real her, the Sakura that was born in his absence. The moment she found her normal self, he placed on hand around her bra strap and kissed her. "Here," She stared at his lips still so close to hers tormenting her with their perfection."Let me help you." He removed her bra letting it fall to the floor. He pressed his lips on his on her neck as his hands trailed down to her panties. Sakura blushed; she was still a little shy around her lover still feeling not good enough for him. However, Sasuke lifted her chin making her look into his beautiful eyes and gave her a slight smile. This erased all doubt and made her focus on those eyes as hands lowered her panties to the floor. He lifted her leg placing it around his waist and began kissing her. He gripped her legs and brought his lips to her breasts sucking on her nipples.

"Sas," Sakura held the back of his neck as he drove her into bliss. "uke." She shuddered as he wrapped her other leg around his waist and inserted his Uchiha pride inside her. She moved his length inside her while he held her in place. Soft moans escaped her lips as he placed her on her back and took charge. He placed his hands over hers as he continuously fucked her. This was to prevent her from clawing his back which she occasionally did though he didn't like it. She had her fixated on his eyes as he went to work. She loved how Sasuke's eyes were focused on hers no words could express how this made her feel. For so long, his eyes were focused on Itachi, vengeance, and so many other things. For this moment, his eyes only saw her. She thought once they were together his eyes would eventually lose sight of her but they never did. He was happy with her though he'd never be the one to show it his eyes told on him. She often wondered if all Uchiha carried that trait or if it was just a Sasuke thing. Either way, she loved it and loved him. Sasuke grabbed her hair with one hand and kissed the side of neck. She grabbed his ass as he pushed into her feeling he was close to his limit just as she was after all grabbing her hair was his way of saying: "I'm close.". Her way was grabbing his ass which he didn't care and actually he enjoyed it but she knew better than point that out for it would make him uncomfortable. Sasuke went to pull out but looked her eyes before making that big decision.

They had just recently had a discussion about rebuilding the Uchiha clan. Sakura was ready to have a baby after seeing Tenten and Neji with one she was sort of jealous had wanted one ever since. Sasuke had been avoiding the discussion worried about all the responsibilities that came with having a baby. Sure he talked big about rebuilding clan but when it came down to it he was frightened that history would repeat itself. He didn't want to be held responsible for another codetta against the Leaf. He also didn't want to push Sakura away she wanted a family and if he couldn't provide her one. She would eventually find someone who will. So, he decided it was time to stop being afraid of what could happen and for once take a lesson from Naruto's ninja handbook. He said he would restore his clan and he wasn't going to go back on his word.

Sasuke gripped her hair tightly as he found his release; Sakura gripped his waist finding her sweet release at the same time as her beloved Sasuke. She cried out his name in extosasy while he held hands down to prevent her from harming his back. "Sakura," Sasuke paused finally ready to say the words she had been waiting for but he was too prideful to actually say them. "I love you." He embraced her allowing her to let those words sink in. She had said those to him before but he didn't reply. He simply ignored them and she never expected him to ever say them to her. Sasuke just wasn't that type of guy that is until now.

"I love you too," She replied, "Sasuke." He pressed his lips against hers and left her side. She leaned forward prepared to ask him where he was headed.

"I'll be back," Sasuke answered knowing her question. It was nice to know they both knew each other's thought process. He always knew what she was going to ask to before she did and she could do the same with him. It was what made their relationship unlike the rest. "I have to vote Choji off." Sakura smiled amazed that he figured out her whole reason for being available. It was times like this she wondered if he used Genjutsu to read her mind. "The answer is no." He replied.

"Sasuke," She went ask concerned about his feelings towards the possible baby. She didn't want to pressure him into it and definitely didn't want him feeling that way.

"I don't care," He replied. "Kid, no kid, it doesn't matter. Sakura, my eyes only see you now. There is no other woman I'd want to have a family with. When I return you can tell, or even show me," He brought his lips close to hers. "Exactly how much you love me." He kissed her and left the tent. The second he walked out of the tent, he noticed Ino standing outside it. He held it open knowing full well why Ino was visiting Sakura. This caught her by surprise; she thought she was being sneaky about it. Apparently, nothing gets passed him. She went to explain but he ignored her letting her know he didn't care. She walked in and he made his way to the campfire to make his vote.

Kiba's team gathered around the campfire. All members were ready to make their unified decision feeling bad for the one they chose. "Alright everyone, you are gathered here because you lost the main challenge. Now it's time to pay the price." Guy motioned towards the voting booth. "It's time to vote one of your team mates off the island."

One by one Kiba's team entered the voting booth choosing who would go home. Once they were finished Guy counted the votes and made his decision. "It seems we have a unified vote and the person going home today is," He paused looking at everyone gathered around the fire. "Choji Akimichi." He finished. "Choji, I apologize but it is time for you to go. Gaara will escort you off the island." Choji stood understanding his team's decision. They said their farewells to their fellow teammate. Gaara formed a sand cloud; Choji got on the cloud being carried away from the island.


	6. Chapter 04

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own the Naruto or Naruto Shippuden Anime/ Manga. This is purely for fan based reasons.**

Chapter 04:

The Second Challenge:

Chow Time

"Good Morning," Guy shouted through a megaphone waking the constants up.

"This early morning stuff is murder." Ino rubbed her eyes followed by her teammates. Kiba stumbled out of his tent. "That's a surprise for once for you slept in your own tent and not Naruto's giving your ass a break." She teased; Tayuya and Temari began laughing followed by a few of his own teammates.

"Very funny," He stood up. "You're lucky it's too early for me to think of a comeback." Akamaru barked. "Hey that's a good one. He says at least I get to choose which tent I sleep in rather than being kicked out before Sasuke shows up." Ino blushed upset that Kiba found out about her and Sakura's arrangement. He was the last person she wanted to know about how her relationship was going with Sai. Kiba smirked hating himself for falling into her scheme of trying to make him jealous over her Sai's relationship at least now it would no longer work. "Let's go guys," He took his team to the stream to wash off.

"Get ready once everyone is ready we will begin the next challenge," Guy instructed seeing as team Kiba already caught on. "I'll be back in twenty minutes." He walked away.

"Are you okay?" Tenten asked watching as Ino got affected by Kiba's comeback. It was easy to tell him learning the truth upset her. "Don't worry we'll get him back. After all our team is winning."

"Let's keep it that way." Ino added; Kiba's team returned from their baths and her team went in. As she passed Kiba they exchanged glares. Ino was now determined to eliminate him as punishment for knowing more than she wanted. What angered her more was she was caught by Akamaru not him. At least if it were him he'd be upset that could replace him sexually with a woman. That would at the least serve as a kick in the balls.

Once everyone was ready and sectioned off into their teams; Guy appeared ready to show them the next challenge. He led them to a cafeteria set up by Yamatos Wood Style. "For your next challenge you will be competing in an eating contest." Kiba groaned wishing now he had kept Choji.

"What's the matter Kiba feeling a bit short handed?" Ino teased positive there was no way his team could win without Choji. Tayuya had an appetite that nearly rivaled that of Choji.

"This is no ordinary eating contest. No that will be too easy," Guy smirked feeling proud of his thought process. "You'll be eating foods that will make even the ninja with the toughest stomach vomit. This is a test of tolerance," He showed them the several dishes covered by a metal pan. "I present to you the first dish." He lifted one of the pans revealing a bowl of fish eye balls. Ino covered her mouth followed by Neji who was on the verge of fainting. "Every table presents a new dish for you to eat." There were enough tables for them to sit one member from each team across from another. "You'll be picking a team member for each table. The first person to completely devour their dish wins. If the person vomits or doesn't eat their dish the person who does eat it without vomiting gets a extra point for their team. Like before the person who eats their food the fastest gets an item of their choice from home. The team that loses will be sending a teammate home. One table has to consist of the two team captions. However you may choose which table."

"The first table and the easiest table, fish eye balls; who will take on this dish?" He asked looking at the team leaders to chose. Ino gulped being frightened to know this was the easiest. Before she could volunteer Kiba picked Neji to take on the dish. This meant she couldn't have it because she had to sit with Kiba. "Ino, who do you choose?"

"I pick," She began looking at her team. "Temari, I think you can handle this one." Temari shrugged her shoulders sitting across from Neji.

"The next dish," Guy removed the cover over the dish. "Pig Ears," Kiba cringed, Ino shielded her eyes. "Who is taking this one?"

"I am," Ino replied. It was only going to get harder from here and if it got any harder than this she'd die. She took her seat refusing to let Kiba make this any harder for her.

"Is it cheating if Akamaru eats it?" Kiba asked staring at the dish. Akamaru whined not interested in trying it.

"Sure, he could eat it if you want to get disqualified." Ino smirked.

"I'm afraid she's right if Akamaru eats it then you are disqualified and kicked from the island." Guy added. Kiba groaned taking a seat across from Ino. "The next dish is," He walked to the next table and placed his hand on the metal pan. Guy lifted the cover over the dish. "Freeze Dried Anchovies." The remaining members looked at the dish their faces turning green. "Who wants this one?" Everyone remained silent no one interested.

"Leave it to me," Lee took a seat.

"I guess, I'll take it," Sai sat across from him.

Guy walked to the next table placing his hand on the cover. "The next dish is," He lifted the lid over the next dish. "Hairless Rats," They looked at the dish petrified with fear. Naruto gulped he wanted to wait till the end but he starting to think this was his limit. Before he could volunteer Sasuke took the seat.

"I've had worse," Tayuya sat across from him. "You try living in a forest for several months with nowhere to go then talk to me."

Guy made his way to the next table. "Next up," He lifted the lid. "Monkey Brains," Naruto quickly took a seat knowing this was passed his limit and he couldn't handle any worse. Kankuro took the seat across from him unable to resist the urge of facing Naruto and maybe winning. "The next dish is," He went to the next dish. "Brace yourself ladies." He smirked lifting the lid. "Fried Donkey Appendage,"

"That's just gross," Sakura jittered.

"I guess this is as far as I can go," Shino took a seat.

"Come on Sakura," Ino cheered. "You got this." Sakura nodded realizing it's just food and all she had to do was not to think about it. Sakura sat across from Shino.

"Last but not least," Guy walked to the last table. "I hope you have a high tolerance," He removed the lid. "Silkworm Larvae,"

"Sorry but no," Tenten walked away leaving Hinata to face the challenge. Hinata innocently took a seat across from Shikamaru. He stared at the dish as if it was murder hopefully Hinata wouldn't be able to eat it either.

"Ok, Neji, Temari," He divided the fish eye bowl into two bowls. "Your time starts," Guy pulled out a timer. He gave them a second to stare at their dish. Temari stared at white eyes with little worry followed by Neji. He ate this on a regular basis this was nothing. Guy noticed this and decided he made it too easy. "One second," He grabbed hot sauce pouring it on the dish. "Spicy is a type of tolerance." Kiba groaned knowing Neji was going to have trouble with this. "Your time starts now," He clicked it letting it count up till one of them eat their dish.

They continued staring at for a second bracing themselves. Temari gradually reached for the fork preparing to take her first bite. Neji realizing she was going for it decided not to let his team down and try for it. Just as he went to take his first bit; she stabbed the eye letting the juices splatter out of the eye. Neji watched as the juices ran down and slightly splattered on the table. She was trying to psych him out; he refused to give in. She stuck one in her mouth chewing with her mouth open grossing him out further. He looked away taking a bite just as he went to swallow she intensified the grossness by adding another one. The spicy sauce began making Neji's eyes water while the sauce had no effect on Temari. She only had two fish eyes left while he had several. Feeling pressured he quickly devoured more being overwhelmed by the sauce and passing out. She ate the last of her bowl claiming the win for Team Ino.

"I live in the desert that sauce was nothing." She smirked.

"Two points for Team Ino." Guy raised Temari's hand. Ino cheered now having a strong start in competition. "Kiba, Ino, your next." He gave each one ear to eat. Guy looked at them giving them a second to stare at their dish. Kiba whimpered being disgusted by the smell alone. Ino stared at with pure disqust in her eyes. She wasn't sure she could eat it without vomiting but she had to. She needed to keep her strong start.

"Akamaru, you might want to look away." Kiba gulped coming to terms with what he had to do to defeat Ino. Akamaru shielded his eyes feeling bad for his owner.

"Begin," Guy started the timer. Kiba dived in without thinking about plowing through his dish. Ino poked it with a fork trying to force herself but she couldn't it was just too gross. She watched as Kiba eat like a dog getting closer to the finish. Finally he stopped when the smell returned nearly killing his nose. He began trying to settle his stomach on verge of puking.

"Come on, Ino." Sakura yelled. "You got this send that Inuzuka packing." Ino nodded and began eating it letting her determination guide her. She ate faster taking full advantage of Kiba's delay and was now neck and neck with him.

"Kiba, come on don't let that pig beat you." Naruto cheered feeling bad for calling Ino a pig but he couldn't resist. Kiba nodded and ignored his stomach. He began eating once again. They were at their last bits being cheered on by their team. Finally Ino claimed the win fighting with all her might not to puke. Kiba did manage to finish at a close second though so it wasn't a huge win.

"The winner is Ino," Guy raised her hand. "Scoring another point for her team,"

"Take that Kiba," She boasted.

"Damn, I was so close," Kiba frowned feeling like he let everyone down. He wiped his lips watching as Guy went to the third table.

"Alright Lee, Sai," Guy divided the freeze dried anchovies among them. "Your next," He gave them a second to stare at their murder food Sai's face turning green. Lee stared at it with no fear seeing this as another one of Guy's tests. "Begin," He started the timer. Lee managed to defeat Sai only scoring Ino one point seeing as Sai finished a couple of seconds after him. Sai knew he was already on Kiba's chopping block and knew better than to give him a valid reason to vote him off. "That's my boy Lee," Guy cheered. They exchanged a youthful yet over the top thumbs up. He went to the next table.

"Tayuya, Sasuke, you're up," Guy divided the Hairless rats in two. They looked at the dish with little to no intimidation. Sasuke had intended to use Genjutsu to get the upper hand but was not sure if it would work on Tayuya figuring she knew how to break it. However Kiba was losing which meant he was losing so he had a better idea. "Begin," Guy started the timer. Sasuke trapped himself in Genjutsu transforming the hairless rats into gummy candy and began devouring them. However this strategy backfired when Tayuya began scarping hers down just as fast like she wasn't bothered by the grossness at the least. Luckily Sasuke was able to claim the win but she still managed to finish a half a second later. It was a really close match. "The winner is Sasuke," Guy raised his hand.

"You did it," Kiba gave him a high five. "Way to come through Sasuke."

"You are just lucky I hate losing." He added. "Naruto surely as my rival you can do better." Sasuke smirked saying exactly what he needed to say to light a fire under Naruto's ass. Kiba smirked it was time for his team to make a comeback.

"Tayuya, are you kidding me?" Ino glared at her ally. "We had a strong start and you ruined it. You better hope we win or you are going home." She threatened.

"Look I did the best I could," She confessed. "He was eating them like candy. What more could I do?"

"That won't happen Ino we are way ahead of them." Temari pointed out. "It'd take a miracle for them to beat us."

"Naruto, Kankuro, it's your turn." Guy divided the Monkey Brains in two. He gave them a chance to stare at the disgusting brains that lied in front of them. Naruto let out sigh knowing this couldn't be any worse than Granny Toad's food. He just needed to think of it as something other than brains. Kankuro smirked loving gross things it was like a passion. If he couldn't beat Naruto at this then he never would beat him. "Begin," Guy started the timer. Naruto devoured the whole thing in one bite followed by Kankuro. Now it was down to whoever swallowed it first. Kiba smirked knowing when it came to swallowing Naruto was beast. Just like predicted Naruto got it down his throat. "We got a new record." Guy lifted Naruto's arm. Kankuro swallowed his portion saving Ino's team from a further set back. "Great job Naruto,"

"I've got to say it was worse than what I usually swallow." Naruto added. His comment made Hinata blush and Kiba smirk in pride. "They weren't as bad as I thought."

"Hopefully now you'll be smarter after all if anyone needs brains it's you." Kankuro teased. "Sorry Ino, I really thought I had him." He apologized.

"Alright, Sakura, Shino," Guy divided the donkey appendage in half. "You two are next." He gave them a second to stare at the dish blankly. Sakura gulped hoping that Shino wouldn't eat his so they could both lose. Hopefully that was allowed because if she ate it she'd puke for sure. "Your time starts now." Guy started the timer. Shino slowly but surely began to eat taking his time. Sakura remained still up until she saw her teammates that depended on her and by sitting there doing nothing she was letting them down. She gripped the fork and forced herself to eat it and hold it in. She figured if Ino could finish her dish so could she. She quickly scarped down her food claiming victory over Shino. He still managed to finish but two minutes after her. "Sakura wins." Guy raised her hand.

"Way to go, Sakura." Ino embraced her. "I told you, you could handle it."

"That was so gross," She jittered. "I hope I never have to eat something like that again."

"I guess Sasuke will be missing out." Kiba joked; the rest of his team besides Sasuke laughed.

"Whatever," Sasuke ignored them.

"It's down to the final dish," Guy divided the silkworm larvae in between Hinata and Shikamaru. He gave them a second stare at the live worms that lied before them. Hinata stared at them silently and let out sigh. Shikamaru held in the urge to puke. This was by far the cruelest thing Guy has ever done to either of them. "Begin," Guy started the timer. Before Shikamaru could even make a move for Hinata finished her dish completely. He quickly took one bite so he'd be given a chance to eat it and save his team from another two point setback. Guy stopped the timer to record Hinata's time then started it for Shikamaru. Shikamaru chewed the worms being grossed out by the moving in his mouth. He swallowed it down and nearly vomited but caught himself.

"I can't do it," He slid the plate aside accepting defeat.

"Hinata is the winner," Guy lifted her hand. Ino was shocked that not only did Hinata succeed; she also had the best time. "Hinata, you also have the best time so you get to choose an item from home to bring here. We'll get to that later now let's tally the points. Winners please step forward." Temari, Ino, Lee, Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata stepped forward. "Team Kiba has a total of two points. Team Ino you have a total of seven points so that means your team wins the challenge. Team Kiba unfortunately you will be sending someone home tonight."

"Looks like I win again," Ino smirked. "Funny, I really thought beating you would be difficult since you had both Naruto and Sasuke. I guess I was wrong." She teased petting Kiba like a dog. "Excuse me, while I convince Hinata to get something she could share with all of us by us I mean me." She walked away.

"Let's go guys we got some debating to do." Kiba took his team to campfire to decide who was going watching as Hinata shared sun screen with her teammates. It appeared Ino didn't have to convince her at all. Kiba's team continued talking it over trying to make unified and based on today it was between Neji and Shikamaru both of them gave the Team Ino two points. Shikamaru went to volunteer but Neji beat him there.

"I should go," He admitted. "I got spend quality time with Tenten and sure I'd like to spend more with her on this vacation. The truth is without Shikamaru's knowledge you might as well give up Kiba. At least if I go you'll still have a fighting chance."

"As long as he has me, he'll always have a fighting chance." Sasuke pointed out.

"Are you sure Neji?" Naruto asked.

"Positive besides I can't leave Hanabi and Hisashi to look after my son. He's my son and I like to train him some more."

"Sorry Neji," Kiba apologized.

Once they made their unified decision they went to the stream to clean up after their gross challenge. Kiba and Naruto stayed behind to have extra fun in the water. Shikamaru made his way to his tent. "I was wondering where you were?" Temari wrapped her arms around his neck tracing her finger down his bare torso as he stood wearing only a measly white towel. Shikamaru's hair still wet from his bath which only intensified her need for his touch. "You aren't going home today are you?' She asked not really wanting him to leave. Temari understood he was one of the worst in Kiba's team judging by what happened in the challenge. It worried her to think he'd be leaving today. It was already hard enough to spend time with since both of them were always busy. "Because if," He placed a finger on her lips.

"They decided to pick Neji," He answered. "He volunteered actually." Shikamaru traced a line down her breasts. "Today has been a rough day maybe we should make it interesting." Temari tilted her head gazing into his eyes.

"What exactly did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking that these barriers," He traced the lining of her black dress, "Are such a drag." Shikamaru brought his lips close to hers.

"Well then," She kissed his lips. "Maybe you should remove them." Shikamaru used his shadow stitching to remove her clothing revealing that she was naked underneath the dress. "I figured I'd come prepared." She pulled his towel off tossing it out of the tent. "I'll be blunt, I want to fuck and this time I want you," She pulled him on top of her, "To be on top this time."

"Agreed but later I'm switching it up." Shikamaru agreed preferring when she did all of the work. Temari grabbed his soft cock stroking it as to say that they had a deal. Shikamaru watch as her hands fiddled with his Nara Pride. "I will tell you what if you suck it first then I'll stay on top for remainder of the time. That's my final offer." Temari pondered the thought.

"Okay Shikamaru," She smirked. Temari had brushed her teeth after the eating contest but still had taste of the eye balls and figured what better way to eliminate that taste than to taste some nice sweet Nara cum. "Relax," She switched places with him. "If you fall asleep I will chop you up." She warned.

"I make no promises," He added placing his hands behind his head watching her. Temari licked the water off his body making her way down to his cock. Before taking in his pride she began licking the shaft of his cock lubricating it with her tongue. She occasionally jerked it to make sure it well lathered then finally began sucking it taking his entire shaft in her mouth. "Just like that Temari." Shikamaru noticed she was looking up at him to make sure he stayed awake. "I don't think I'll be falling asleep on you after all I want to fuck you too especially when you suck it like that." He answered honestly being wrapped up in what her mouth was doing to his jewels. She took her mouth off and began lathering his balls making moan escape his lips. After the moan she went back to sucking him. He bit lip his lip giving her a taste of his precum which gladly accepted. "I'll take it from here." He switched places kissing Temari slipping on a condom and finally inserting himself inside. He began fucking her at slow pace waiting for her to cheer him on something he loved.

"Fuck me, Shikamaru," She ordered; she repeated these words over and over making him increase his pace every time the words were sad. Temari let out soft moan as Shikamaru dominated her. She hands down his back as she started to reach her limit. Shikamaru began panting as he felt all his emotions beginning to rise like they were about to burst. Temari's moans were practically begging for this explosion and he wanted it so badly.

Shikamaru let out a loud scream as he forced all the juices he could into his final thrusts. Temari found her release staining him with her juices finding so much pleasure when he was on top. "How was that?" He asked getting off her then looked down. "Never mind you don't need to answer that." Shikamaru put the dirty condom in a bag stowing it away. He lied next to her panting. "I forgot how work being on top is,"

"That's because I'm always the one who does it." Temari pointed out. "You lazy son of a bitch," Shikamaru laughed remembering how much his mother hated Temari when they met. His mother wanted him to be with Ino and anyone who wasn't her wasn't good enough for her boy.

"At least I know your opinion of my mother." He joked. "I'm glad she hates you it means I'm doing something right at least that's what my father says." Shikamaru embraced her. "If my mother did like you then you wouldn't be my type."

"You mean Average," She teased; he nodded.

"Aside from your temper of course," He added.

"What about my temper?" She glared at him. "Is there something you want to tell me Shikamaru?" Temari reached for her fan.

"No your perfect," He pulled her away from the fan. "Anyways I'd better go." Shikamaru grabbed a pair of underwear putting them with a pair pants. "I don't want to keep Guy waiting, you better be here when I get back. I'm not done with you yet." He kissed her and met up with teammates at the elimination camp ground.

Guy tallied the votes seeing it was unified vote against Neji even Neji voted for himself. "Alright Neji, it's time to go." Kiba's team said their farewells to Neji as he left the island. Kiba swore whatever the next challenge was he would defeat Ino's team. He had to end his losing streak.


	7. Chapter 05

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own the Naruto or Naruto Shippuden Anime/ Manga. This is purely for fan based reasons.**

Chapter 05:

The Third Challenge:

Construction

Kiba woke up bright and early dragging the tired Uzumaki with him. They were both naked and trying to sneak back into their tents undetected. Their boxers were missing probably jacked by one of their teammates while they were messing around. Kiba assumed it was the work of Sasuke still bitter about his joke in the previous challenge. "Almost there," He whispered. Kiba gulped looking at his aroused cock affected by the fact he was still in heat. Naruto suffered the same effects and had been complaining wanting Kiba to take care of it but he more important things to worry about like not being seen naked by Ino or any of the girls who would murder him if they saw it. Just as he crossed the burned out fire, he heard a scream.

"Kiba," Guy screamed stopping him dead in his tracks. "What the hell are you doing trying to sabotage my competition?" He accused. Kiba blushed covering himself using his headband and hands combined knowing Guy wasn't going to let him leave without an explanation.

"Guy sensei, it's kind of a long story." Naruto confessed hiding his nudity behind a bush. "We really don't have time to explain,"

"Why not, I'm looking forward to what you have to say." Ino replied being woken up by Guy's voice. Kiba glanced over at her in fear knowing she figure out what was happening with his body the moment his hands moved.

"Look Guy you're a dude," Kiba replied. "Surely you understand how embarrassing this is." He gave him puppy hoping Guy could find it his heart to let them slide. "Maybe you could let us go and I'd more than happy to explain it to you after I'm dressed."

"What do you have here strippers or nudists?" Tayuya wondered. "Look at that ass." She stared at Kiba's ass. "It's not even my birthday yet but it truly is a nice gift." She went to slap his ass but he jumped getting the hell away from her. "Don't flatter yourself dog boy I have a boyfriend."

"Come on Guy what do you say?" Kiba flashed a smile.

"Are you kidding?" Guy eyes shined getting fired up. "You are in the prime of your youth someone as well in doubt should flaunt your masculinity not hide it." He yelled. "Now please show everyone the extent of your youth. You should show pride in your body for the human body is masterpiece." Guy began trying to get Kiba to show his fully naked body. He did the same with Naruto wanting them take pride in their bodies. He grabbed Kiba's trying to move them but he bit Guy's hand trying to escape but he was being persistent.

"Guy, cut it out." Kiba got behind a tree. "This isn't funny." Guy appeared behind him grabbing him. "Hey let go of me." Guy began trying to make him walk out of the bushes. He casually kicked Naruto making fall on the ground out of the bushes so the moment he stood everyone would see it. Hinata noticed what was going on. She knew if Ino found out what was going on with Kiba she'd ruin his life and harm her best friend Yumi. She had to do something to prevent it besides she couldn't let Guy embarrass Naruto like that.

 _"This is it,"_ Kiba closed his eyes knowing it was over for him if Ino saw his erection. Hinata quickly tackled him and Naruto. She handed Naruto her jacket and Kiba a towel. "That was close." He let a sigh of relief however this wasn't over. Ino saw Hinata actions and now she was going to start testing Hinata's loyalties which could lead to her demise.

"Nice save," Naruto wrapped the jacket around his waist. He looked at Ino who stared at Hinata her next move obvious. He looked at Kiba hoping though Kiba wasn't on Ino's team he'd still keep his promise and save Hinata. The question was how.

"Okay now that everyone is presentable." Guy stood being pushed aside by Hinata who was watching him carefully trying to make look as if she was protecting Naruto which Ino would forgive. Akamaru took his spot by his master protecting him in case Guy tried anything stupid he would have stopped him sooner but he just woke up. "It's time for the next challenge for now I'll give you time to get ready I'll be back in twenty minutes." He walked away.

"You forgot these," Sasuke handed Kiba and Naruto their boxers back.

"We didn't forget them. You fucking stole them, ass." Kiba walked into his tent to put them on. Akamaru guarded the entrance.

"Real mature, Sasuke," Naruto went into Kiba's tent to put them on.

"Perhaps next time, you won't insult me." Sasuke spoke through the tent.

"Ino, I," Hinata went to explain but she put her hand in her face.

"Hinata please, you were only protecting your boyfriend." She spoke. "At least that's what I hope it is because we wouldn't want you to be helping someone else. Otherwise that would be bad but that's not the case is it?" Ino glared at her scaring her half to death. "Don't worry Hinata, we're cool." She smiled making her way to the stream followed by the rest of her team. Hinata watched as the ladies walked away knowing Ino didn't let it go this was far from over. She was given a warning and there wouldn't be another.

If Hinata didn't choose between Kiba and Ino soon she was going to be sent home. She could no longer play both sides still she made her choice and she chose Naruto and Yumi. She wouldn't let Ino hurt her by making Kiba cheat on her. Yumi deserved better than that. _"Hinata, you can do this."_ She went to the stream being watched by Ino who would now be keeping a closer eye on her after what she did. It was a good thing she didn't have Byakugan or she'd be using it to spy on Hinata.

Kiba came out of his tent having bone to pick with Sasuke viewing his actions as sabotage. "What the hell, Sasuke?" He yelled. "You know damn well that Ino is out to destroy me why the hell would you give her ammunition? We are on the same team."

"I'm on nobody's team," He admitted. "I'm only working with you for sake of winning nothing more, nothing less. In the end, we are all enemies and if I can get rid of someone who might be a potential threat later then I will. After all, that is what this is about. I don't care if you are in "Heat" or that you and Ino have problems. I'll eliminate you anyway you won't get any pity from me." Sasuke pushed him out of his tent. "If I were you Kiba, I'd stay out of my way." He draped a towel on his shoulder. "After all Yumi isn't here to protect you." Kiba growled hating someone brought up the fact Yumi was stronger than he was. Though it was true it still pissed him off.

"I'd really like to rip him to pieces." Kiba went to fight Sasuke but Naruto and Shikamaru stopped him.

"He's not worth it," Naruto advised.

"Look Kiba, the point is the next challenge is only a few minutes away. We can't lose to Ino again so whatever is going on between you and Sasuke. You need to get over it or she's going to beat us." Shikamaru suggested with that Kiba let out a sigh letting his anger towards Sasuke go. The rest of Kiba's team besides Naruto and Kiba went to the stream to get ready.

Naruto grabbed Kiba forcing him into the tent for a quick fuck before the challenge. Kiba submitted to Naruto's desire finding it difficult to ignore when he too desired a quick release which would not only feel great but would help him let go of his anger towards Sasuke. Naruto wasted no time shoving his length in Kiba's mouth being quickly sucked off. Kiba ate a speed pill to increase the speed while Naruto let loose allowing Kurama to get involved so he'd cum faster. Once Naruto was done, Kiba quickly fucked him until he came finding his release in less than three minutes. "Ok we're good." Kiba cleaned himself off while Naruto did the same. They gave each other a fist bump and pulled up their boxers joining the rest of group making perfect timing.

"Alright, your next challenge will be done right in this very spot." Guy smirked as Yamato dropped a pile of logs in front of them giving them a hint on what the next challenge was. "For your next challenge you are to build what will be your new home for the remainder of the competition. You must build a house, cabin, mansion, whatever you want as long as it has enough rooms for all your teammates and a gathering room. The first to team to complete their home wins. The person who contributes most receives a reward from home. As always the losing team will be sending a team member away." Guy explained; Kiba smirked knowing he had this competition shorthanded or not he had Naruto. His shadow clones would more than make up for their lack of numbers. Plus Kiba had no intention of holding out it was time to get serious. Tenten nodded knowing this was her type of challenge. Ino felt confident; she still had more team members than him and she was the better leader. "You may begin,"

"Tayuya you are smart so you and Sakura are on blueprints. Temari, gather as many logs as you can. Hinata get a head count of our team. Tenten get ready to build while we discuss blueprints. Lee and Kankuro, you two are to help Tenten if she asks you to do something do it." She sat with Sakura and Tayuya. "Alright ladies let's get this mansion built." She smirked. Sakura looked at her like she was insane. "Did you hear Guy whatever we build is our home for remainder of the competition? I don't want live in a tiny cabin; I want to live like a princess if I'm staying on this dirty island. Then I at least want to live elegantly. I'm leader and that's my decision not up for discussion."

"But what about Kiba's team," Sakura asked. "We can't just ignore them what if they do something simple."

"I wouldn't worry about them, we have the number advantage. He won't stand a chance besides I have a feeling our team is going to crush theirs." Ino smirked. Hinata got next to them telling Ino how many team members they had and was sent to help Tenten.

"Alright boys let's talk rooms," Kiba gathered his team. "Naruto and I will be sharing a room to make things easier for us." He gave Naruto a high five. Sai nodded jotting it down. "Okay what about the rest of you? Do you want your own rooms or did you want to share? Keep in mind sharing would make things easier but not all of us are good at sharing."

"I want my own room," Sasuke replied, Sai jotted it down.

"I wouldn't mind sharing with Shino. We need this win so I'm up for whatever makes it easier." Shikamaru confessed.

"Actually, I was hoping to share with Shino." Sai admitted. "Only to make it easier," Kiba stared at him hoping he wasn't trying to examine Shino's penis or anything because Tayuya would kill him. "It's nothing like my interests lie with Kankuro. While we are on the topic Kiba maybe the four us could have fun together for experimental purposes of course." Kiba looked like he was crazy followed by Naruto.

"Yeah, that's a no." Kiba answered. "We like to keep it exclusive." Naruto nodded agreeing. "Let's get back on topic here before Sai says something else to make me uncomfortable. Okay Shikamaru that means you get your own room. Now, for the big question; do we want a mansion or a house? I was thinking mansion you know just so we could have a lot of space."

"We should keep simple like I said we really need this win." Shikamaru advised.

"I hate to say it but I agree with Shikamaru. I mean I like a challenge but Ino is murdering us right now we can't afford to waste any time here." Naruto agreed.

"Alright so house it is, we are only going to build what we need to save time. Normally I'd bring this up for discussion but the decision is final." Kiba looked at them they nodded agreeing. "Alright guys, you know what to do if you don't your on the wrong team." Sasuke began chopping down trees gathering all the wood they needed in seconds. Naruto used shadow clones having them gather the wood followed by Akamaru who was helping him. Kiba remained on standby followed by Shikamaru. Shino was keeping an eye on the opposing team watching as they were still working on the blueprints.

"Blueprints ready," Sai tossed the drawing to Shikamaru.

"Alright let's get this thing built," Shikamaru began going over them. "Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba get ready to build."

"On it," Naruto summoned Gamakichi and Gamatatsu to help them out. "Guys help us out." They nodded following Shikamaru's instructions. Sasuke performed summoning jutsu summoning Aoda to help out. Kiba watched these giants making quick work of the project feeling a bit left out. He sniffed around getting a whiff of a potent scent coming from Naruto's boxers. He laughed knowing this was going to come across as weird but it would defiantly work he just need to strengthen the familiar scent.

"Naruto, come here for a sec." He called Naruto left his frogs to play legos with the logs while he chatted with Kiba.

"What's up Kiba, are we killing this challenge or what?" He asked.

"Not really," Shino informed them. "Ino's team has started building and their building fast." Sakura summoned Lady Katsuyu using her numbers to bridge the gap between the teams. Tenten was throwing nails into the wood and hammering them in at the same time. Kankuro was using his strings to control Tenten making it easier for her to move around and work. Lee was helping her by hammering them. Ino was instructing everyone having Sakura and Hinata holding the frame of their mansion in place. Ino had a tiny Katsuyu on her shoulder giving orders through it seeing as every one of her teammates had a slug on their shoulder. Tayuya began using Doki to help out. If they kept working at this pace they'd win for sure. Kiba nodded knowing he had no choice but to use his plan now. Before it was optional but he no longer had a choice.

"What's the matter," Ino smiled. "You didn't think it would be that easy did you face it Kiba you can't win." She boasted. "Alright let's wrap this up guys pick up the pace." She ordered. "Hinata, start getting the water for the shower and toilet." Hinata nodded doing as she asked. "Temari, more wood."

"Coming right up," She charged her chakra. "Go Kamatari," Temari summoned her weasel to chop down some trees to double the amount of logs produced per minute. Tayuya glared at her hating that weasel since it killed her. "You're still not over that."

"I will never be over that," She yelled. "That fucking weasel killed me." Ino glared at them and they got back to work.

"We really need to pick up the pace," Kiba turned his attention to his project. He looked at Naruto who was waiting to hear his idea. "Okay Naruto, I need you to," He whispered in his ear. "That way I can," He whispered in his ear again.

"Hey that's smart thinking Kiba," Naruto applauded. "Though I find it weird you can follow the smell of my, you know." He blushed. "Are you sure you want me to," Kiba nodded.

"I need you to produce as many clones as you can and make them." He whispered in his ear.

"On it," Naruto created several clones having them run off somewhere private. "I'll be right back." He ran off with the clones. _"I can't believe Kiba asked me to masturbate for him. I mean I've never been ordered to do it. It's kind of cool."_

Kiba waited for Naruto to comeback watching as the summoning worked on their project. He even had Shino helping out temporarily while sniffed around wanting for Naruto. Naruto returned his clones radiating with scent of the Uzumaki's cum. It was the perfect set up for him and Akamaru. "Shikamaru, I need you to help guide me." Shikamaru nodded knowing what Kiba intended to do. "Alright Akamaru it's time to get wild." Akamaru barked and they fused into the Double headed wolf. He chased after the Naruto clones ripping down trees then taking one in his mouth tossing to one of summoning doing exactly as Shikamaru instructed.

Shino returned to watching the opposing team while Sai created a second blueprint helping the summoning out. Their house was just about finished and Kiba's transformation was giving them a huge helping hand. He was tossing logs left and right using the massive fang over fang to generate more.

"Hey stupid wolf over here," Naruto pulled his pants down mooning the wolf then running like hell. The wolf chased after him ripping down trees to get him but Naruto jumped out of the way at the last second. "You missed me," He stuck his tongue out. He tossed a tree at him, he evaded and Aoda caught it tossing it to the frogs. "I'm starting to wonder who the bitch is here." Naruto smirked. The wolf drilled through the forest. "Man this is fun," Naruto laughed knowing they were going to win this time for sure.

"We're done," Shikamaru closed the blueprints admiring their work. Kiba reverted to normal landing on top of Naruto. Akamaru landed in his arms licking Kiba's face. Sasuke dispelled Aoda taking his spot by Shikamaru, Sai, and Shino. Kiba joined them followed by Naruto admiring the house they built. Naruto dispelled the his frogs and clones being overwhelmed by all the stamina he wasted by jerking off that many clones. While he was weakened Kiba punched his arm.

"That was for calling me a bitch," He hit him again. "That was for calling me stupid." Kiba slapped Naruto's ass. "That was for showing me that ass." Naruto blushed. "I think we're even now."

"Team Kiba wins," Guy announced raising Kiba's hand. "The top contributor is Kiba." Naruto frowned thinking he'd get it but the giant wolf did most of the work he was only telling it where to go. It didn't matter though because Kiba was going to pick something they could all use anyway.

"That was just dumb luck Kiba," Ino yelled upset by her loss. "We had you beat," She pointed at her only halfway finished mansion. "You won't win again I assure you." She stormed off returning to her project. Kiba let out a sigh of relief finally glad that for once he wasn't sending anyone home Ino was.

"Way to go, Kiba." Sasuke commended. "It was smart thinking using the double headed wolf. I'm glad you decided not to pee on our house and use Naruto instead. You see Naruto being Kiba's bitch does come in handy."

"Sasuke, don't push me." Naruto glared at him. "I will punch you and I don't care if we do get into a fight. We may tie but it'll be worth it, I promise." He pointed at him eager to fight over his remark. Sasuke backed off not in the mood for a long match with the stubborn Naruto.

The guys went inside their new home relaxing while Kiba told Guy what he wanted wanting it to be a surprise. Guy urged him to pick something but the thing he wanted he couldn't have he wanted to see Yumi. "It must be tough dating a queen," Guy placed his hand on his shoulder.

"It is but she's around it's worth it." Kiba admitted. "I love her sensei." He smirked. "Of course I can't tell her that because the last woman I said I loved hurt me. I'm not sure I'm ready to get hurt again." He stood up. "Anyway you know what I want so, I'd like to be alone now." Kiba walked away before he could he was caught off guard by Kurenai who was worried about him. "Kurenai Sensei," He stepped back in shock.

"Guy, you can go now. I'd like to speak to Kiba," He nodded taking his leave. "Kiba, I can't help but feel that there is more to yours and Ino's break up that you aren't telling anyone. You need to be honest what really happened between you two. I find it hard to believe a mere argument caused you two to hate each other so much." He remained silent. "Listen Kiba," She made him sit down. "I really need to know." She wanted to reveal the true purpose of this competition so she could explain why she needed to know. Kurenai didn't want to support getting Kiba to restore his friendship with Ino if he had a valid reason for breaking it.

"I appreciate your concern sensei but," Kiba smiled. "I can handle my own relationships. It's the one thing I'm good at." He walked away. Kurenai let out a sigh knowing it wouldn't work but still felt the need to try.

Guy met up with Ino's team to vote off the next person. He tallied the votes and they agreed to vote Tenten off the island. Hinata let out a sigh of relief glad that she wasn't kicked for earlier events. "Sorry Tenten, it's time to go." Tenten stood up understanding why she was chosen. It was because she seemed to fade into in the background in the earlier challenges until now but it was too late. She wasn't upset because Neji was gone and at least now she could join him.

"I will see you guys around," Tenten forced a smile. "I'll be rooting for you." She was escorted off the island by Gaara.

"We made it," Naruto laid his head on the pillow glad that they had all their teammates for once. He felt something underneath his pillow and took it out seeing more condoms. It was a gift from Kiba. He left a note telling him not to forget about Hinata. He smiled running to have fun with Hinata. Once he was gone, Kiba laid in his bed simply wanting to be alone being depressed when Kurenai brought up Ino and wished Yumi were there to snap him out of it. The way only she could.


	8. Chapter 06

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own the Naruto or Naruto Shippuden Anime/ Manga. This is purely for fan based reasons.**

Chapter 06:

The Fourth Challenge:

Perfect Balance

The two teams gathered ready to go for next challenge figuring out that Guy started these challenges at the same time every time. After last time Kiba had it down; he wouldn't repeat that mistake. "Alright now this is what I'm talking about. My contestants are eager and ready to go. For the next challenge," Guy led them through the forest. They were amazed that Yamato could rebuild what they ruined in less than a day. They stopped at a huge field with bamboo sticks sticking out of the ground. "All of you will be balancing on these the team that stays on the longest wins. All your times will be added and team with longer time wins. The last remaining person gets to choose an item from home. The team that loses will be sending someone home." Guy pulled out his timer giving everyone a chance to get ready. Naruto nodded more than ready for this training this was just like his Sage training. Ino began stretching and making sure Lee was at his best for he was her team's best bet at winning. "The time starts now." He started the timer once everyone was standing on the poles.

The moment Kankuro got on; he knew this was going to be hard for him. This was more of a taijutsu thing which was something he wasn't good at. He hoped Ino wouldn't blame him if he failed. Tayuya was struggling with the same dilemma so was Shino. An hour passed Kankuro started wobbling trying to regain composure and nearly fell till Sakura came in for the save. Temari began wobbling have trouble with the balance. Ino saved her nearly making herself fall in the process. This was harder than she thought. Shino began to fall but Sasuke kept him balanced with ease. Another hour passed the results were the same until Kankuro stumbled and fell off getting two hours and fifteen minutes. Ino rolled her eyes upset at him for falling off Sakura tried to help but it was too late still the fact remained Ino had numbers. Kiba's team did not.

Before the next hour, Temari lost balance and fell. Temari's time was two hours and forty five minutes. During the next hour, Shino fell getting three hours and five minutes. Ino smirked glad to know so far she still had the lead. Tayuya fell five minutes after Shino which Ino forgave since she was in the lead. About three minutes later Shikamaru fell giving Kiba the lead. He now had an eight minute lead on Ino. The fact remained he had less numbers so someone had to make up for it. His winning streak continued when Sai fell at the four hour mark. The good news was he was winning bad news he only had three people left Naruto, Sasuke, and Himself. Ino still had four people were standing strong until Sakura's legs started getting tired but she powered through it. Being the determined kunoichi Ino knows and loves. Two hours went by, Sakura's strength faltered and she fell. This gave Team Ino the lead. After another three hours Lee crashed to the ground unable to balance any longer. He beat up himself up for not staying in the game longer but immediately began cheering for his allies that outlasted him. He was amazed they were able to outlast him. Ino's determination when it came to beating Kiba was limitless too bad her leg strength had a limit. She could feel her body getting heavier feeling like a massive weight. Ino bit her lip trying her best to ignore the pain. She felt herself slipping and knew she had no choice but to use her trump card. Ino let out a sigh and began to loosen her bra if this didn't stop Team Kiba dead in their tracks nothing will. No man on earth could resist her beauty.

"Oh no," She faked her bra falling off revealing her nice breasts to the men. "I seemed to have lost my bra." She perked her nice breasts placing her hands behind her head letting them get a good look at her magnificent breasts. Kiba's mouth dropped nearly wanting to fuck her right there. This thought lead to his demise causing him to lose track of what he was doing. Kiba plummeted to the ground landing face first as he leaned forward to touch her breasts. Ino smirked feeling proud to have defeated the Inuzuka only to notice payback was on its way. Akamaru humping the pole she stood causing her to fall off giving her only two minute lead on Kiba. "Akamaru," She glared at him. Akamaru grabbed her bra and fled. "Hey get back here." She chased him.

"Serves you right," Kiba yelled rubbing his bleeding nose and covering his massive boner that was trying burst from his boxers. His heat continued to tamper with his hormones as Ino's breasts were painted in his mind. He tried to erase the images trying not to let his heat control him knowing any actions made towards the Yamanaka would harm Yumi. He curled a ball trying not to masturbate to what he saw. There was only one way to do that, he needed her to put those weapons of mass destruction away. "Akamaru," His companion returned and Kiba grabbed her bra from his mouth and tossed it to Ino who knew the mutt would return to his master eventually. "Put those away nobody wants to see those." He said acting as if they had no effect on him though they did.

"Oh really so I guess you fell on purpose then huh?" She teased putting on her bra. "Get over yourself Kiba I can clearly see that you miss this." She posed for him but he ignored her. "Whatever," She turned her back to him. "Hey," She peaked on the remaining contestants. "Why the hell is Naruto still up there?" Her voice was filled with frustration. She was positive her breasts were enough to send Naruto into a wild frenzy yet he was as calm as ever. She could understand Sasuke not falling for it but Naruto was known for his perverted nature. She was totally offended by his actions.

Kiba smirked realizing why she had no effect on him despite him being in heat. It was because Naruto's eyes were closed. He was treating this challenge like Sage training. "Sorry Ino but I guess Neji isn't the only one immune to your charms." She sat crossed legged upset at Naruto for seeing through her tactics. She'd pummel him later for it that was a fact.

It was now between Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata. Ino still had the lead but Kiba had numbers if Naruto and Sasuke both outlasted Hinata. He'd have the win he crossed his fingers hoping they come through for the team. Sasuke's body began to get heavy trying his best to outlast Hinata. He couldn't understand why she was so good at this. He wouldn't mind losing to Naruto seeing as they are on the same team it didn't matter but to lose to a Hyuga of all things. It was an insult to his clan. He smirked remembering he had Genjutsu. He went to use it on Hinata but it caused him to lose balance and fall. While falling he trapped Akamaru in a genjutsu. All the sudden Akamaru viewed the pole Hinata stood on as the hottest female dog known to man and he did what he did best when was in heat. He began pushing himself against the pole making the bamboo shake. Ino noticed the foul play and went to interfere but Akamaru overpowered adamant about fucking that pole. Eventually Hinata fell off hitting her butt and nearly landing on Akamaru. Sasuke freed Akamaru from the jutsu feeling proud of what he did; Kiba caught wind of it and punched Sasuke for what he did to Akamaru bruising the Uchiha's arm. Akamaru licked Hinata's face and ran off to deal with his heat. So many trees to rape so little time poor dog needed a mate.

The only person who remained was Naruto who didn't seemed the slightest bit bothered by the challenge. He was the clear winner of the challenge he just needed to last long enough to give Kiba's team the lead. He was already at ten hours only needed two more to give him the win. Ino crossed her fingers practically begging him to fall but the stubborn Uzumaki was going strong. Sasuke watched Naruto finally grasping how strong Naruto became trying to keep up with him. It really put things in perspective. "Okay Naruto, you can stop." Guy ordered only to hear snoring. "Naruto," He checked on him impressed the boy could fall asleep in that position. He shook him waking the sleeping ninja. "The challenge is over, you win."

"Really," Naruto rubbed his eyes. "No offense Guy but this challenge was kind of boring." He yawned. "Man, I was having a nice dream too." Naruto jumped down landing beside Kiba. Guy added the times together to get the end total Team Ino had a total of thirty three hours and fifty five minutes. Team Kiba had twenty three hours and forty one minutes. He added in Naruto's time which was a long twelve hours which gave the team a total of thirty five hours and forty one minutes.

"It looks like Team Kiba wins this challenge," Guy announced. "That meansv Team Ino will be sending another member of their team home." Ino rolled her eyes upset that she had to say goodbye to her lead. They were once again tied on manpower.

"Way to go Naruto," Kiba cheered; the guys gathered around Naruto commending him for being team savior. Without him, the team would have lost. Ino left with her team while Hinata stayed behind. She quickly went over to Sasuke and smiled.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"I wanted to thank you," She replied. "You see I actually could have stayed on longer but not as long as Naruto Kun. He still would have won but you saved me trouble of prolonging things. I was actually contemplating falling off on propose but then," Hinata paused; Kiba and Naruto joined the discussion overhearing.

"Ino would have found out," Kiba finished. "We can't allow that because then she'd get rid of you for sure."

"I guess we owe you one Sasuke," Naruto smiled. "I knew you were a team player." He placed his arm on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke bit his lip upset that his sabotage on Hinata backfired. Instead of making a big deal about it he just took Naruto's arm off him and walked away.

"I'd better go," Hinata ran off to rejoin her team before Ino searched for her. Naruto watched as she fled worried.

"Kiba, I think we messed up,"

"What do you mean?"

"Earlier, Hinata aided us and Ino saw it. She lost that round and Tenten was voted off what if Hinata's next?" He asked. "I don't want to be the reason she loses."

"Don't worry about Hinata," Kiba assured. "If I know Ino; she's not voting Hinata off just yet not while she's still a valuable asset. I have pretty good idea who's next to go and believe me it's not her." He smirked knowing his ex all too well. Kiba and his remaining teammates returned to their house while Naruto spoke to Guy about what he wanted for his prize. He knew what he was planning could potentially ruin the whole reason Tsunade allowed the event which was to stop Kiba and Ino from fighting with each other.

When Naruto spoke to Guy about his idea; Guy thought about the real reason Tsunade was so adamant about solving Kiba and Ino's quarrel with one another. The Great Ninja War was only a couple months away. Tsunade wanted Kiba and Ino get along before they ended up on the battlefield together she felt it would ruin their effectiveness in battle. Naruto had no clue about the war and they had to keep it that way. "Well Guy what do you think?" Naruto asked. "I know it's not what you had in mind when you said item from home but still it sort of counts right?" He asked excitedly. "Come on it's a fair deal."

"I'll have to discuss that with Lady Tsunade, Gaara, and Kakashi they are judges. I'm just the host so I'll get back to you. However this is a huge request Naruto and even if the answer is no. I'm afraid you still lose your item from home. Are you okay with that?"

"I'm okay the only thing I really need is ramen anyway." He replied.

"Alright, we need to decide on who we're sending home today." Sakura suggested not really sure who to send. Kankuro did the worst but they all knew that would happen. Besides there was no way Temari would agree to vote her brother off. "Well Ino, what do you think?" Sakura asked not really wanting to answer until someone else did.

"I'm going to say based off this challenge alone," She paused; Temari rolled her eyes knowing her answer. "Kankuro,"

"Hey," Kankuro yelled getting defensive. "I did my absolute best do you have any idea how hard it was for me. A non taijutsu user to balance on a bamboo stick for as long as I did," He argued. "My legs were killing me."

"I agree Kankuro did his best," Temari added taking her brother's side. "That was a long time for him and I know I've seen him do worse. Besides I didn't do that great either but I still did my best. I know you aren't sending me home because without me you are screwed." Ino nodded taking in her words. Temari was the reason they have been able to keep up with Kiba so far and why they got their first win. Hinata and Temari were the strongest players in her team so far she needed both of them. "Honestly if I had to pick, I'd say you should leave Ino. What you did back there to Kiba was uncalled for. I thought you scolded Naruto for pulling such tricks."

"Excuse me," Ino hissed. "I think I did way better than you did. So what if I had to show my breasts it's a competition. We aren't here to play nice and I refuse to let Kiba beat me. So I did what I had to."

"What about Tayuya?" Sakura replied trying to simmer down the heat. "I mean can we at least agree on her."

"I for one; do not agree with Sakura's decision." Tayuya raised her hand. "I think that her decision is based solely on the fact that I was once a bad chick. Therefore it should be discarded for the simple fact. I have genjutsu and no one body else here has it and if you ditch me Kiba will have a genjutsu to his advantage. I have yet to see an advantage for having puppets." She pointed out. "If Sakon were here then we'd have a reason." Kankuro laughed finding her joke funny though it was a jab at him. It was funny so he forgave her.

"Yeah, we do need Genjutsu." Sakura admitted. "Sasuke will murder us otherwise plus she does have Doki. That's three extra helpers for our team. Sorry Kankuro."

"What about Sakura?" Kankuro offered trying to get her back for changing her mind. However, this made the situation a lot worse Ino shot him an evil glare. She wasn't ready for her sex buddy to go home just yet and no one was to even suggest her especially him. He was Sai's sex buddy. That is part of the reason she wanted him gone. "What's the matter Ino, you want to share something with the rest of us?" He smirked knowing she was keeping her and Sakura's game a secret.

"Well Lee, Hinata," Ino looked at them shifting the pressure to them. "What do you think? We got one vote for me and three votes for Kankuro." She smirked knowing even if the y both chose her it was a tie so she was clear for now. However she intended to eliminate anyone who dared to pick her.

"Um," Hinata looked at her choices. She was too sweet at heart to pick anyone but always made her choices based on the challenge or if it was for the best. She sort of wanted to pick Ino who was the only threat to her at the moment. She was just happy nobody chose her out of the bunch.

"I choose Kankuro," Lee replied. "Sakura is a marvelous ninja." He added explaining why he chose the puppet user. He hated it when anyone belittled Sakura. Sure she was with Sasuke but he'd still protect her.

"I guess it's settled." Ino let out a sigh of relief.

"I guess it is," Kankuro rose to his feet. "Sakura," He looked at the pink haired woman knowing recommending her was foul play. Especially after all she did to save him from Sasori's poison. She didn't deserve that and he started to feel like an ass for saying it, "Before you get upset at me. I didn't mean to, I just wanted to," He looked at Ino hoping she'd get the picture. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it," Sakura forced a smile ignoring what he did. "It's a competition first and foremost. We all knew it was going to get harder and it was inevitable that we were going to end up making tough decisions like deciding who to send home. Besides I can't get mad at you when I just voted for Tayuya when she didn't even deserve it. I made my vote based off the fact she is an outcast and that was wrong."

"Damn right, it was." Tayuya scolded her.

"Alright, it looks like the decision has been made." Kankuro acknowledged accepting their choice. Now he just had to break it to Sai his love puppet who would be upset by the outcome. Kankuro used his chakra threads to lack onto a tree and swing into Sai cracked window. He landed on his feet staring a pale figure wearing only his pants revealing his defined torso.

"I was starting to think you wouldn't show," Sai's eyes glanced over at Kankuro. "Don't worry I had sent a letter to Ino. I asked her kindly to keep you around. Though I'm little worried she hasn't replied back yet." Kankuro knew exactly why Ino hasn't replied and wished Sai's letter would have been more convincing so Ino wouldn't send him packing. "Anyway, you have nothing to worry about. I would say me allowing her to run off with Sakura and disappear before we finish entitles me to a few favors." He grabbed Kankuro's hands placing them on his skin. "Let's forget about the competition for now and play around for bit."

"Here I thought you were the puppet," Kankuro joked.

"I am a puppet," He corrected. "You see I'm only acting on your desires." Sai motioned towards the bulge nearly erupting from the puppet masters pants. Kankuro wanted to fuck him so bad so when he went home. He could at least go out with a bang.

"What a tremendous puppet you are," Kankuro removed his clothing wasting no time. He stood completely exposed to his toy. His seven inch hard cock was revealed to Sai. Kankuro latched chakra strings to Sai's neck and pulled him into his shaft. He controlled Sai's head making work up and down his shaft. The ninja's lips were touching the sensitive skin of his dick sending waves of pleasure down his spine. "Now lick it," He ordered as Sai did just that enveloping the tip of his cock with the texture of his tongue. He made Sai move down and lick his balls getting his entire appendage lathered up when he fucked the daylights out of him. Sai pulled his pants revealing a full hard on being aroused by Kankuro's forceful actions. He began jerking himself off as he pleasured Kankuro who brought his mouth back to his erect cock. Kankuro added more puppet strings to Sai's neck making the ninja suck his entire cock down to his shaved pubic hair. "Much better," Kankuro recognized that Sai was having trouble dealing with that much normally sucking down four inches never the entire seven. He was still new at the guy on guy experience only having sex with Kankuro a total of four times. Kankuro was an amateur at this as well and was usually kinder to his puppet but he wanted let out all of his frustration. He watched as Sai struggled to suck it down every time he tried to pull back into the comfortable four inches. Kankuro pulled him back in refusing to let go leaving his puppet no choice but to get used to it; it was that or choke on it. Luckily Sai was able to learn how to deal with it.

"It's time to start the show." Kankuro freed Sai from the strings and he immediately pulled away tasting a bit of pre cum from the satisfied customer. He swallowed Kankuro's cum enjoying the taste and began to catch his breath while he was doing this. Kankuro kissed Sai pushing him against the wall making his bare ass face him. He attached the chakra strings around Sai's neck as he forced three of the seven inches into Sai's entrance. Sai bit his lip to ignore the immense pain as Kankuro pulled himself out and added another two inches into his entrance. He did this again putting the full seven inches inside Sai choking him with chakra threads as he fucked him. Sai closed his eyes loving it as the puppet master went to work on him going enveloping his entire cock all the way down to pubic hair into Sai's nice soft ass that fit his dick like a glove. To show gratitude for his nice ass Kankuro began stroking Sai's cock matching his rhythm. It didn't take long for Sai to stain the wall with his seed which had also stained his lower stomach creating quite the mess. Easily the best orgasm Sai ever received. "Fuck," Kankuro cried out as he painted Sai's insides with his juices.

The chakra threads disappeared seeing as Kankuro could no longer maintain them. Sai immediately began catching his breath nearly being choked to death by Kankuro more than once. Kankuro warned him he liked it rough, he just didn't think it was this rough. "Show's over." He went to leave once again making Sai feel like a tool. It wasn't long ago; Sai had told him that he was in love with him. Kankuro simply replied that he was merely using him to get off and that was the only reason he agreed to be Sai's playmate. He was never the one for love hated to be tied down by anything for that would make him the puppet.

Lately, Sai had been a puppet on all counts. He was being used by Ino to get back at Kiba and was now being used by him. Sai was merely a guy trying to find someone to settle down with yet he was being dragged around on a leash. It occurred to Kankuro that he was starting to care about his puppet. This left only two options either he had to end it here and erase his claim on the puppet giving it solely to Ino or he could engrave his name on it so no one could claim him as theirs. He thought about this only for a minute until he realized he had already made his choice. The moment Ino owning Sai crossed his mind he was enraged feeling as if she was stealing from him. He already made his claim and it would be too hard to take it back. These feelings had no return policy; he was stuck with them. "Sai," He paused; Sai looked up at him shocked that he used his name. "I think I might make you my permeate puppet." Kankuro smiled knowing he couldn't say what he wanted to say but knew Sai would catch on. "Try not to let that pig touch you. I hate when my puppet's get dirty they are a real pain to clean off." He disappeared leaving Sai with a smile on his face.

When Kankuro returned, Team Ino made their vote and he was sent home. Though he was upset by being kicked off he was content because he now had someone he cared about. The best part was he didn't feel as if he was being tied down it felt as if he was simply claiming something that had always belonged to him


	9. Chapter 07

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own the Naruto or Naruto Shippuden Anime/ Manga. This is purely for fan based reasons.**

 _ **Author's Note:**_ __ _This chapter was written on the 4_ _th_ _of July. I decided to make a chapter themed after it. In hopes of making it more interesting, I do apologize for the lengthy chapters. I'm going to try to shorten them a bit. I tend to get a bit carried away (Laughs.). Anyways please feel free to read or even leave a review. Blades and Knives are welcome. –_ _ **Kiba Blackfire ^_^**_

Chapter 06:

The Fifth Challenge:

Explosive

"I was starting think this was going to be a bad idea," Ino spoke as she dropped her clothes getting into the water. She thought taking a bath this early in the morning would be a complete annoyance but Sakura assured her it wouldn't be. The rest of Team Ino was sound asleep which left these two ladies some alone time. "Let's get started Sakura," Ino grabbed Sakura's soap and began filling her hands with the cherry blossom scented soap. Once her hands were nice and lathered she placed her hands on Sakura's hard nipples that frozen by the cold water which would soon heat up. Sakura let out a soft moan as Ino touched her. "You like that," She smirked. "I thought you would." Ino lathered her hands once again with soap and began working on the other breast. However this time she licked it a bit before applying soap wanting to get Sakura aroused by her actions.

Sakura clinched Ino's soap bottle which smelled of many different flowers. Without realizing it she crushed the bottle with her enormous strength creating a bubble bath when the contents exploded from the bottle and into the water. "Sakura," Ino stopped putting her hands on her hips. "That was my soap." She grabbed the ruined bottle. "I made that soap by combining the best floral smells. Now it's completely ruined." She complained not even caring about the fact the bathing place they all shared was now a pool of bubbles. The boys were now going to smell of flowers thanks to Sakura. "Oh well," She let out a sigh. "I can always make another." Ino flashed Sakura an evil grin. "I might have to punish you first." She finished lathering Sakura's other breast and cleaned the rest of her body leaving all but one spot. Sakura gulped knowing what Ino was thinking. She quickly reached for something ending up grabbing Ino's shampoo again not realizing it. Ino made Sakura sit on the ledge of the stream her legs spread and dipped into the water. Ino brought her lips to Sakura's pearl and went to work. Sakura squeezed the bottle for support in dealing with the immense pleasure the Yamanaka was providing with her tongue. The bottle burst in Sakura's hand and into the water shooting out as if it was a boy firing his load. Sakura found the way the shampoo reacted hilarious since she too was about to reach her limit. Ino looked back wondering what the loud noise was and noticed her crushed shampoo bottle in Sakura's hand still squirting in Sakura's hand. Ino smiled and couldn't help but laugh thinking the same thing Sakura was. "Perhaps you got too excited." She joked.

"That tends to happen when a woman goes down on me." Sakura added. They shared a few minutes of laughter and once the moment ended. Ino went back to what she was doing sending thrills down Sakura's spine. "Ino, I'm going to," Sakura bit her lip unable to fight her release as Ino continued only to be interrupted.

"Ino," Sai spoke breaking her focus and making her stop for a moment. "May I have a word with you?" He smiled.

"Can it wait?" She asked frustrated that he cut in on her and Sakura's alone time. However Sakura still ended up finding her release completely ruining the event.

"Sorry," Sakura apologized. "At least now you and Sai can talk?" She smiled trying to lighten the mood. She grabbed her pink towel covering herself and walking away leaving the couple to talk. Ino went to grab her towel but Sai stopped knowing she would try to avoid him.

"I'm afraid it can't." He replied; Ino snatched her towel from him and covered herself with it.

"What is it Sai?" Ino began twisting the water out of her hair. "It had better be important."

"Where's Kankuro?" He asked cutting to the case. "I have been looking for him all morning."

"Good luck finding him." She replied. "He was sent home." Ino explained.

"I don't understand," He began thinking. "Did you not get my letter?"

"I got it," She answered. "There was nothing I could do my hands were tied." Ino added though she never intended to save Kankuro why would she? He was rauining her reputation every time he and Sai did naughty things. "Anyway if that's all you wanted to talk about then you shouldn't have bothered me." She went to leave but he grabbed her arm.

"You swear you did all you could to save him," He asked.

"Yes Sai, I did all I could. He totally blew the challenge after that there's nothing I can do." She admitted which was partially true but she could have easily made her teammates vote for someone else like Tayuya but she wanted Kankuro gone anyway. Sai sensed that she was lying to him and he released her arm.

"Ino, I think we should end this." Sai spoke catching Ino off guard. She couldn't save his sex buddy that was grounds for a break up. She didn't know what pissed her off more the fact he was dumping her or the fact he dumping her over Kankuro.

"Fine then," She crossed her arms. "I don't need you anyway." Ino stormed off upset she no longer had a boy to torment Kiba with not like would work anymore anyway. Kiba already knew about her and Sakura's arrangement. _"I don't need Sai or Kiba. I was fine before they came along anyway. Hell they were holding back but not anymore."_ She smirked adamant about not only eliminating Sai and Kiba but totally ruining their lives. She wanted to make them wish they never crossed her path.

The teams gathered in front of Guy Sensei ready and eager for the next challenge. Just as he was about to explain the challenge a guest appeared on island. Kiba's eyes were filled with joy as she saw the beautiful kunoichi and queen walk from the shore and over to Guy. Her long black hair wet to her lower back. Her mesmerizing green eyes reminded them of emeralds. Her body nothing short of perfection even her breasts were the perfect size. Not too big and not too small just right. The young woman's marvelous skin seemed soft as a cloud and as radiate as the sun. No woman could compete with her. "Yumi," Kiba spoke his voice filled with joy. "No way," He ran as fast as he could and embraced her. His hands clinched onto her back gripping the familiar grey and black that used to be his now belonging to his beloved. Akamaru jumped out of the woods and tackled them both licking the woman's face missing her so much. "Are you going to stick around?" Kiba asked impatiently hoping that the answer is yes.

"I'm afraid not," Yumi replied stroking his cheek. "I'm here on business." Kiba frowned knowing what this meant. "Kiba," She gazed into his eyes letting him know she cared about him. "If I could I'd spend every day of my life with you but being a Queen is a lot responsibility. I promise the moment I get a chance to run off I will be running off with you." She put her pinky out.

"I'll hold you to that," He locked his pinky with hers. "It'll be like old times you running off with your troublesome boy and then your famous bodyguards catch us and,"

"We get scolded." They finished in unison laughing at the many times they got in trouble for disappearing out of nowhere. Akamaru barked sniffing Yumi's pocket knowing she had treats for him. "Busted," Kiba smirked.

"I swear Akamaru, you know everything." She handed him all the treats she had in her pocket. He laid down enjoying the treats as she pet him. "You know those treats were also for Akamura you know the mother of puppies." Yumi reminded him. Together Yumi and Kiba were raising their own Akamaru puppies. They were truly a family and Ino hated it.

"Poor guy has been in heat," Kiba added. "It'd great if you get Akamura over here. It'd help him out a lot."

"I'll see what I can do," Yumi cuddled up to Kiba. "Speaking of, how are you handling things?" He blushed forgetting she knew he was in heat.

"It is better since Naruto got that contract signed." He admitted. "Though he's no substitute for you," Kiba went to kiss her but Naruto embraced her missing her also.

"The Super Cool Queen is here," He yelled. "So did you bring presents?" She blushed.

"Not this time, Naruto." She patted him on the head. "So how are you future Hokage?" Yumi asked making him blush whenever she called him that. "Been training hard?"

"You know it," He smiled. "So ugh," Naruto leaned in. "I hear you and Kiba got puppies. I was wondering if Hinata and I could adopt one you know as a test run for the baby." He whispered. "Don't tell Hinata though I want to surprise her."

"Naruto," Kiba grabbed his ear. "I already told you Akamaru's pups aren't for sell and we aren't giving them away." He yelled. "How many times do I have to say no."

"So Yumi," Sasuke sat next to her followed by the others. It was like she was main subject and everyone wanted to chat with her. Ino hated that about her whenever Yumi's around she's miss popularity to make matters she doesn't even try to be. It just happens, there was a time Ino liked her but that was before Yumi dated Kiba. "Why are you here?" He asked. "Kiba said you were busy with political stuff."

"I wish I could tell you but," She looked down sadly. "It's like I said I'm here on business. It's one of those things that if I'd told you I had to kill you." She winked at them which was her way of saying they were discussing the war. Tsunade glared at her getting impatient. "It's been nice seeing you all especially you Kiba." He blushed. "I really need to get down to business so if you'd please just pretend I'm not here." Yumi went to leave then turned towards Hinata. "Hinata, it's been awhile since we've trained together maybe later I'll have someone escort you to the castle so we can train. Would that be okay?"

"I look forward to it."

"Great," Yumi waved goodbye to her friends and walked over to Tsunade. Tayuya looked at the young woman who she had just seen for the first time. At least that's what she thought but she knew her. She was the one who saved her life and revived her. She was the person who freed from the Orchimaru's curse mark and gave her a second chance. She owed it all to Yumi and never realized that she had not only been saved. She saved by someone who was once an enemy. How could the queen place so much trust in her enough that she'd risk her own safety to give Tayuya another chance? She didn't even expect anything in return all she asked was for Tayuya not to waste it. So far, she hadn't and was grateful for her kindness.

Kiba looked at Tayuya knowing she figured it out. When he found out he was angry at Yumi. They even argued over it but in the end Yumi won the argument. It was impossible for him to argue with a Queen it was practically her job to argue with people.

"Yumi," Guy appeared to next to her.

"Guy, what is it now?" Tsunade glared at him. "She's here on business. There are several things we need to discuss as Hokage and Queen. Also there's very little time to do it."

"Sorry Lady Hokage, it will only take a second." He whispered what he wanted to say in Yumi's ear catching her off guard when she heard it. "Think about it." Guy walked away; he returned to his competitors. "Okay it's time to explain your next challenge so listen up," They all gave him their undivided attention. Ino smirked determined to crush Kiba this time. "Today is the fourth of july and I figured what better way to celebrate than to make a themed challenge. Yumi loves fireworks I'm sure you've all been to her birthday parties." Kiba nodded remembering the fireworks clearly. He enjoyed watching them with her. "So for this particular challenge you will judged not only by me but you will be judged by myself and three other people. Those people are Lady Hokage, Queen Yumi, and Kakashi. Each team is to create their own firework show using these fireworks. However these are no ordinary fireworks they can guided using chakra and only those with ranged chakra use to manipulate them. The fun doesn't stop there not only are you expected to put on a good show I want the fireworks to tell a short story. The team that puts on the best show wins and this time; every member from the team gets an item from home and to join in on the celebration. The losing team will sending someone home and stuck inside while the other team celebrates. I want you all to give it your best Yumi does so much for everyone here it's time we did something special for her." Tayuya nodded understanding the sentiment.

"She really does do all a lot for us," Naruto thought about the time she rushed into the medical room to save Hinata after her and Neji's match thinking nothing of her own match. The many time she used her Unique Medical Ninjutsu to heal various injuries. She'd even volunteer to do missions when the village was in need of more Ninja. She put her very being into helping them and worried little to what would happen to her own. She never once expected anything in return. She fought alongside them protecting them even when they were the ones who were supposed to do the protecting. Even Sasuke agreed she deserved something for her efforts she supported him in his desire to rebuild the Uchiha clan. She even handed him the deed to the land where Uchiha lived in village all that belonged to him. "If this is our present to Yumi then there's no way I'm going to lose. Ino get ready to be blown away by our fireworks." Naruto pointed at her.

"I hate to break it to you guys but this challenge goes to us." Ino smirked motioning towards Tayuya and Temari who could both manipulate the fireworks from afar using their chakra. Kiba only had Sai. Shino's insects were useless against the fireworks. "Enjoy sitting in your crummy house while we celebrate." She added. Even though Ino was mad at Yumi she still found herself wanting to do something to thank her. Like it or not, Yumi was once her friend and they were close. She was always there to cheer on her when she practiced her Ninjutsu helped tutor her when she practiced her medical Ninjutsu when Sakura was on a mission. She even asked for her permission to date Kiba and she said it was okay. She was always there doing something for someone else. Even when her paperwork was piling up she always made time for them like they were her family.

"We really need to make this special," Hinata smiled. "I don't much care who wins but we owe it her." Sakura and Tayuya nodded in agreement.

"The challenge will begin at later tonight; use this time to plan out your show." Guy left them to think. The teams conversed over what story they wanted their fireworks to tell.

Naruto thought their story should represent a battle between him and Sasuke. Sasuke liked this suggestion. Kiba thought about it for a moment wondering if that was going to be too difficult to do seeing as it was up to Sai to draw out their story. Sure he was an artist on paper but they hd no way of knowing if his artwork would transmit perfectly onto the fireworks. "Let's do it," Sai smiled wanting to hold nothing back. Kiba looked at him.

"Are you sure?" Sai nodded. "Okay a battle between Naruto and Sasuke it is." Kiba agreed. "Yumi's going to love it."

"I was thinking we should keep it simple," Ino suggested. "Like a flower blooming after all neither of us can draw and with the petals and everything to guide it'll be pretty."

"Flowers," Tayuya shook her head. "No offense Ino but we need to do better than that. We need something living that moves to make show seem more alive. I agree with the sentiment though that being a flower is like growing up. Instead I think we should tell a story about a caterpillar transforming into a butterfly. That is a story I can stimulate with my flute creating a sound to go with our story and something that can also be easily guided by my sound waves and the butterflies can easily be guided by Temari's fan. It's simple but elegant at the same time. Let's not forget this is for Yumi, the woman who revived me." Her teammates looked at her in disbelief. They knew Yumi had very unique medical Ninjutsu that healed way better than the typical medical Ninjutsu. They also knew her jutsu was capable of more than just healing it could mend bones allow them to regenerate and much more. They never would have guessed revival was one of her traits. "So whatever we do it has to show some sort of gratitude."

"Alright, Tayuya," Ino conceded. "You have the most to be grateful for so I'm going to put you in charge. Caterpillar it is. Let's sort out the fireworks." Ino went to their pile of fireworks searching through for the ones that best suited what they wanted. Kiba left Naruto and Sasuke decided on what to use they had fought each other countless times and knew exactly what a battle between them looked like. Every now and then they'd take a break and leave Kiba to sort fireworks while Sai studied their appearance.

The moment the sky was completely dark, Guy appeared ready to begin the challenge. The teams took their places ready to go. They all watched as Yumi, Tsunade, and Kakashi took their spots to watch the fireworks. "Alright, which of you will go first?"

"We will," Ino offered. "Tayuya, it's your show." She stepped back letting Tayuya take the lead.

Ino tossed a flaming kunai at the fireworks sending the several flashes of light into the sky. Tayuya pulled out her flute filling the fireworks with some of her chakra making the green and blue lights explode into the sky. Hinata stepped into the background while Tayuya got off the stage simply controlling the fireworks. She played a nice subtle melody that sounded full of life and of youth almost childlike. Caterpillars formed from the fireworks dancing with Hinata as she moved her palms like she was the controlling them. She spun they spun with her it was a magnificent view to see such lifelike caterpillars move as an extension of Hinata's hands. Temari unleashed a gust of wind at the fireworks creating leaves into the night sky. The wind currents blew Hinata's hair making look as if she was standing in a whirlwind of leaves. The leaves began to dissipate as if the sound was crumple them away making look as if they were being eaten. Once the leaves were gone an explosion formed creating a cocoon. Tayuya's melody shifted into a melody of awakening. The cocoon began cracking open like an egg letting out tiny pink little butterflies that began to fill the sky. Sakura, Lee, and Hinata began sparring as the butterflies swirled around them creating a beautiful light show. Finally all the butterflies met into the sky generate a colorful explosion. Ino's team gathered and bowed at completion of their show. The judges clapped impressed by their work.

"Beat that, Kiba." Ino walked off stage leaving Kiba the spotlight.

"Don't worry, we will." He smirked. He looked over at Shino who was brought to tears by their performance. "Shino, pull yourself together," He snapped out of it. Kiba's team gathered on the stage. "We bring to you a battle like none other; a battle that could wage on for centuries or even wage on forever. A battle between friends," Naruto smiled looking at Sasuke. Ino rolled her eyes at least her show didn't require an intro. Everyone besides Naruto and Sasuke left the stage. Shino stood by the blue and red fireworks to symbolize Sasuke's attacks and Shikamaru stood by the orange, red, and light blue fireworks to symbolize Naruto's attack. Kiba and Akamaru stood in the center to help them when the battle became fierce. Sai remained in a tree adding his drawings to the fireworks when needed. One blue firework was light and an Orange firework was lit hitting the sky at the same time. Sai transformed them to look like Naruto and Sasuke when they were younger. The figures matched what the real Naruto and Sasuke were doing which was staring at each other preparing for battle. The judges watched in anticipation of what was to come. They waited till they were at their boiling point nearly losing intrest then together Naruto and Sasuke threw ninja stars at each other. The moment the stars clashed fireworks bounced off each other looking like sparks generated by the collision. They charged at other as their figures matched their every move. The two ninja traded blows showing just how skilled they were at Taijutsu. Naruto generated Shadow Clones. The Orange Firework Naruto did the same. Sasuke drew his sword while Blue firework Sasuke drew a kunai. He battled with clones taking them down one by one every time a clone was defeated the firework clones burst into the air filling the sky with its light. Naruto drew a kunai and locked blades with Sasuke. They pushed each other back and prepared for the finale.

"This is it," Kiba whispered. They lit two blue fireworks which Sai made out to look like Rasengan and Chidori. Naruto and Sasuke's attacks met creating massive burst of color in the sky as the others lit every firework they had at their disposal not wasting a single. Sai sat back and relaxed letting the fireworks take care of the rest. The two figures of Naruto and Sasuke met into the burst of color. Of course if it were a real collision of Chidori and Rasengan nobody would be able to see it for the entire stage would be blown away and the judges would be victims of the aftermath. Naruto and Sasuke bowed followed by the rest of Team Kiba as the fireworks met their end.

"This is so your fault," Ino glared at Tayuya. If she hadn't put Tayuya in charge they would have won. She watched as the judges clapped endlessly for Kiba. It was clear to see the main judge Yumi was blown away still in shock how well of a show they produced. Tayuya let out a sigh knowing she was next to go home.

"We have our winners," Guy announced. "Sorry Ino, that means you'll be sending another teammate home."

"I have a pretty good idea who," She stormed off into their mansion followed by her teammates.

Kiba's team joined Yumi in the celebration of the fourth of July. Kakashi left to gather an item for each member of Kiba's team while they celebrated. Kiba draped his arm around Yumi keeping her close until she had to return to the castle. "It's getting late," Yumi confessed though she didn't want to she had to leave Kiba's side. "I should get back to the castle, there's another council meeting I need to prepare for." She rose to her feet while Kiba held her hand not wanting her to leave him. "Kiba," She smiled. "I love you."

"Yumi, I," Kiba paused wanting to say it back but overwhelmed with the fear of getting hurt again. She felt his hand shaking and kneeled in front of him to comfort him.

"It's okay," She kissed him. "Don't rush yourself. You'll say it when you are ready. I respect that I'd much rather you say it because you mean it than to simply say it because you feel pressured. Take your time." Yumi freed her hand and left him. Kiba hit ground so angry that he couldn't say those three words back to her every time he chocked. He really wanted to say them because he loves her. When it came to down he was still afraid to bare his feelings to another woman especially after being hurt so badly by the last woman he loved.

Once the celebration was over, Shino entered Tayuya's room catching her moments before what would be her last day on the island. He gently kissed her lips and placed his hand on her chest. Tayuya ripped his jacket revealing his bare torso and pinned him to the ground. "You're not the only one with a devious mind Shino." She challenged knowing he had every intention of fucking her brains out. "Though it's cute you thought you could compete with mine." She grabbed a single Kunai cutting the front of his pants off and pulling down his boxers. Shino gulped terrified and aroused by the curiosity of what she intended to do next. "Take my clothes off," She demanded holding the kunai to his throat. "I want you to rip them off me and fuck me with no restraint think you can manage that bug boy." She teased.

"I can more than manage." He countered using his insects to hold her against the wall as he stole the Kunai from her and sliced up her clothes and forced his length inside her. He and Tayuya agreed that if they had sex it was for the sole purpose of baring a child. The child would be flawless at long range combat. He or she would be an expert in strategy and excel in Genjutsu like his or her mother. Those skills with Shino's insects would be an unbeatable combination. Shino placed his hands on Tayuya's breasts that longed for his attention. The insects freed his mate before eating up anymore of her chakra. He forced more of himself inside pushing himself deeper and deeper inside showing her no remorse just as she asked. She held onto his back clawing it as he found his release the same time as his mate. Tayuya let out a moan as the immense pleasure coursing through made a complete stop. "Hopefully now the results will be better." Shino began panting giving it his all this time. He freed her from the wall giving her second to catch her breath from the pounding she was getting from him. He noticed the door was about to open and vanished before making a scene.

"Tayuya," Temari noticed the former sound ninja breaking sweat. "Well, well, Shino sure did a number on you." Tayuya blushed.

"Go to hell, Temari." She yelled.

"This island is hell," Temari replied. "It's hot, cramped, and I'm surrounded by idiots some of which are on my team. Also my boyfriend is on the other team so yeah, hell. Not to mention the brains of our team is about to go home so now either me or Sakura gets be the smart one."

"Look at that, Temari," Tayuya grabbed a spare change of clothes. "You do care about me." She put them on.

"Of course, it's not fun when you're not here." She admitted.

"Sorry to spoil your fun." Tayuya left only to meet up with Gaara who escorted her off the island once the voting came to a close. In the end, she wasn't able to everyone's acceptance but least she discovered who revived her which was something that constantly dwelled on her mind. Now she could at least move on and continue to be grateful for what Yumi did by serving the Leaf Village.


	10. Chapter 08

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own the Naruto or Naruto Shippuden Anime/ Manga. This is purely for fan based reasons.**

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _I do apologize for making you guys wait so long for the next set. It is also a little lengthy so I do apologize. Hope you enjoy reading it as much as much as I enjoyed writing it. Blades and knives are welcome. –_ _ **Kiba Blackfire ^_^**_

* * *

Chapter 08:

The Sixth Challenge:

The Forest Of Illusion

"Alright guys," Kiba gathered his team which thanks to their win on the firework challenge. They were all geared up to win the competition everyone had asked for an item that would benefit everyone and not just themselves. The only exception was Sasuke who had asked for something to benefit only himself. That item being immunity meaning he couldn't be voted for and he could use this whenever he wanted but only once. It was a clever move seeing as Kiba wanted to get rid of him for earlier events but now he was stuck with him. "We're finally in the lead. Now we just got to stay there."

"We let that Inuzuka brat win way too much," Ino yelled. "From here on we get serious no more holding back. Whatever our next to challenge is, I refuse to lose. Failure is not an option we need to turn this game around. I will not be beaten by dog breath again. Do I make myself clear?" She pointed at her teammates.

"Ino, you do realize that we have never held back on them." Temari pointed out. "Both sides are going all out and unfortunately for us. Kiba has upper hand and now that he has the number advantage to go with the fact he has both Naruto and Sasuke. We can't hope to win its pointless."

"Nothing is pointless," Lee shouted. "If we give it our all then nothing can defeat us. How can you expect to defeat them with that kind of attitude?"

"Lee's right," Sakura agreed. "We were winning before. We also won the first challenge if we do our best then there is always a chance we can beat them. I don't know about you guys but I'm ready to start winning." Hinata nodded in agreement glad to have survived another loss without being voted off. The numbers were thinning though making it even easier for Ino to keep a close eye on her. She had to start acting as a team player at least until the teams were split up.

The two teams gathered meeting up with Guy sensei. Both teams ready and eager for the next challenge, "Good morning everyone," Guy smirked. "You've encountered many challenges but now it's time to step it up a notch. Thus far, the challenges have been a joke but now it's time to get serious." They gulped. "For this challenge you will have to face the forest." He smiled.

"The forest," Ino laughed. "Is that all?"

"Didn't we face the forest when we chomped down those trees?" Naruto asked remembering the building challenged.

"That's not the forest I meant," Guy crossed his arms. "Perhaps it's time I introduced you to our special guest for this challenge." He stepped back giving the center stage to girl with dark blue hair that went to her mid back. She wore a knit cap on her head and wore a ninja tank top and shorts. Ino stared at this girl remembering her from one of her previous missions as a Genin. One of her accidental B ranked missions. She gasped remembering this kunoichi's unique jutsu. Her specialty was genjutsu and her unique jutsu was known for being inescapable. The only way to break it was to overcome it nothing else would work. This was not a genjutsu she was keen on witnessing. "For this challenge you'll be entering the forest of illusion."

"For those of you who don't know," The young girl spoke. "It's a unique forest that is generated by my genjutsu. It can make even the strongest jounin commit suicide." She held a kunai to her throat. "Once inside your mind becomes my playground. I assure you it won't be pretty." Naruto gulped Genjutsu why did it have to be Genjutsu? Kakashi looked at the girl intrigued by her jutsu finding funny that a girl of only thirteen could wield such a deadly jutsu. If he remembered correctly this girl was also being mentored by Ibeki Moreno. "Guy sensei has asked me to hold nothing back so I intend to push you to your breaking point."

"Mura, you don't have to do that," Ino replied playfully. "Come on, I helped protect your village remember?"

"I remember," She smiled. "I also remember when you called my Genjutsu weak. It may have been weak then but now. I intend to make you regret saying that to me."

"I told you it would come back to bite you later." Shikamaru reminded her.

"Big deal, it's just Genjutsu. It can be broken," Sakura pointed out. "Guy I thought you said this would be a challenge or have you forgotten that I'm a genjutsu specialist. This will be a cakewalk for me and Sasuke."

"No Sakura, you're wrong." Ino replied. "Her genjutsu is nothing like the other Genjutsu. When she uses that Genjutsu there is no releasing it, the only way to beat it is to overcome it. There is no other way. It's like your chakra becomes extra weight added to your body making it hard to move and if you try to break it or release the jutsu; it will make you collapse from exhaustion." She knew this because it was used on her before but Mura released it she didn't escape. It was merely a glimpse of what her opponent's were seeing and that was enough to drive her insane. Mura was cruel when it came to that jutsu. "Guy, you can't honestly expect any of us to survive that jutsu. That's insane."

"So basically if she hits us with that," Kiba stared at the girl. "We become her bitch."

"Interesting," Sasuke smirked. "I'd like to see this special Genjutsu for myself."

"Are you crazy," Naruto yelled. "No way am I letting her inside my brain. If what Ino says is true then you'd have to be an idiot to let her use that on you. I mean you could die."

"What's the matter are you scared?" Sasuke teased.

"No way, bring it on." Naruto challenged. "I'm not scared if Sasuke can do it so can I. Do your worst you little squirt."

"Squirt," Mura bit her lip angered that he was mocking her young age. "You dare call me a squirt. I going to make you wish you never said that." She yelled. Guy handed them permission slips.

"Before we begin, you must first sign these." Guy paused. "It's like Ino said this jutsu of hers can bend your mind is so many ways it could even drive you to kill yourself willingly. I have seen a glimpse of it and I even I can't stay in it for more than ten minutes without going mad. Ibeki raised a powerful student. I would not take this jutsu of hers lightly so if you don't want to do it. Simply don't sign this form. Remember the fewer team member's the lower your team's chances of winning this challenge." Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru and Kiba signed the paper. Shino stepped away not interested in being forced to endure an attack that not even Guy could break. Sai nodded stepping back deciding to play it safe. Ino signed refusing to lose to Kiba. Sakura signed curious to see what the big deal was about this jutsu. Lee signed thinking of it as a challenge. Temari signed knowing Ino would throw a fit otherwise. Hinata signed wanting to challenge herself to overcome this jutsu and maybe even impress Naruto. "Alright here's how it's going to work," Guy picked up the permission slips. "As I said this jutsu is formidable so far no one but Ibeki and Kakashi," He passed a glare to his rival still bitter that Kakashi had claimed yet another win on him. "Has been able escape it," He paused. "With that said; Tsunade agreed to allow this challenge but insisted that I make it safer seeing as even she couldn't break it. So," He tied a white piece of fabric on their right arm. "Whenever you pull that piece of fabric off your arm; Mura will release you from her jutsu. Your time will then be recorded. Likewise, if Kakashi feels you may endanger yourself. He will remove the fabric and you will be freed from the jutsu immediately for safety reasons but you will be eliminated and your time won't be recorded. The person with the longest time serves as the team's total time. However if a member from either team breaks the jutsu then their team wins automatically. As always the losing team will be sending another player home. If anyone breaks the jutsu they receive immunity and an item from home. The person with longest time gets an item from home." He explained to encourage them to attempt to break the jutsu. "Mura, I leave the rest to you."

"I'm sorry guys but orders are orders," Mura closed her eyes building up her chakra. "Ninja Art: Sleeping Forest Jutsu," She lured the competitors into a deep sleep. This was step one to performing her ultimate Genjutsu. She began performing hand signs gearing up for her jutsu. She patiently took her time letting them get comfortable with step one before going in for the kill. Guy watched as she did so thinking perhaps this challenge was a bit too much. Ibeki trained her well.

"Is this it?" Sasuke looked around aware that he was trapped in his subconscious. His body felt heavier being weighed down by his chakra. It didn't take him long to figure out the better chakra control he had the lighter the weight was on him. So for him it was bearable kind of like walking around with weights on his feet. He smirked knowing Naruto was going to hate this place. He searched the forest surrounding seeing nothing but colorful lights radiating from the forest. It was more relaxing than anything else. Nothing scary about it; he felt at peace with himself like he could stay here for days without a care in the world. There was no war; just an empty forest with a colorful sky with rainbows. "So what exactly am I supposed to overcome? My urge to fall asleep because this jutsu is so lame," He went to break it but the moment he did he collapsed becoming overwhelmed by exhaustion. A simple trick like breaking genjutsu was like using over one hundred chidoris. He didn't want to think about trying to use fire ball jutsu seeing as it consumed way more chakra and could probably kill him to use it here. "Okay," Sasuke rested against a tree trying to catch his breath. "Ino wasn't trying to scare us. For once she was telling the truth." His eyes widened. "This could be bad."

"Genjutsu, big deal," Naruto smirked suddenly he felt so heavy like he was carrying a hundred Choji's on his back. "Damn it." He fell onto the soft grass fighting to get up. "Oh that's right Ino said chakra was weight here which means," He groaned. "The more chakra you possess the heavier you are and since I have the nine tails. That's a lot more weight." He began fighting to get on his feet. After what seemed like hours he managed to get back on to his feet moving like turtle as he walked taking every step slowly. "Ha is that all you got? Some extra weight big deal," He yelled. "I've handled a lot worse." He looked around admiring the colorful forest. "I have to admit it is pretty peaceful here."

"This isn't all there is to it is it?" Shikamaru wondered as he surveyed the terrain. He wanted to get a layout of the forest before Mura did anything major it was a drag but it had to be done. He needed to know just how far the forest stretched out and if there were any flaws in her jutsu. He searched for anything that would make it easier to break the Genjutsu. However there was no end to forest's range and no blind spots. This wasn't going to be an easy jutsu to escape. Shikamaru fell asleep waiting for Mura's next move.

"The scent here isn't so bad," Kiba walked around casually feeling a little weighed down but since his chakra wasn't nearly as high as Naruto and Sasuke's. Even with limited control he appeared lighter than them which in realty sucked but here it gave him the advantage. It occurred to him in this place he might be able to beat them because he'd be faster. It was a theory he wanted to test out later. Though they'd only be able to use taijutsu any use of chakra would make them tired. Lee could beat everyone here in this place he'd be unstoppable. "I guess she's only building up chakra because if trapping us in a fairy tale forest is her idea of torture then she really sucks at her job." He noticed Akamaru lying in the forest resting. "At least she was nice enough to give me Akamaru," Kiba met up with his beloved teammate.

"That's it," Sakura looked at the forest unimpressed so far. Her body felt light as feather like there was no extra weight at all. She wondered if Ino gave this girl too much credit. This Genjutsu was a joke mere child's play. She went to release it thinking that what Ino said was a lie only to frighten their competition. Sakura instantly fell to ground completely exhausted figuring out Ino was being honest. "Ok so maybe there is a little more to this jutsu than I thought still if anyone can break it. I can," She smirked Genjutsu was her specialty and no matter how powerful the jutsu she could break it even if there was a catch. "I'd like to stick around in your jutsu longer but playtime is over." Sakura ran through the forest trying to find a weak point or even safe haven to protect her from the jutsu. She just needed one tiny glimmer of hope that she could break it even just a hint but there was nothing just miles and miles of a colorful forest. Not one trace of anything else. "I guess I have no choice but to wait for her next move."

"Gross," Temari looked at rainbow forest in disgust. It looked as if unicorn threw up. The only thing she found remotely interesting was the purple sky which something she could get used to. The rest was just annoying. She felt a little weighed down by her chakra but that was nothing to complain about. "What a bore," She let out sigh and sat down in grass. She didn't even bother to scope out the area. She could tell by the feel of the wind that this jutsu had no blind spots and at the moment was no threat.

"It's so peaceful," Hinata picked a flower taking in its smell. She loved everything about this jutsu. The bright colors, the violet sky, the rainbows, even the gentle breeze. This was what paradise looked and felt like if only Naruto were with her. Then it would be the ideal date. She placed a single finger into a pond feeling the warm water at the perfect temperature for drinking. "I don't understand why Ino is so scared of this jutsu. It's amazing." She played around in the forest wanting to enjoy her time while she was trapped in such a beautiful vibrant forest.

"I will break this jutsu," Lee kicked a tree shattering it only to see it reform. "So physical attacks won't work huh?" He leaped back preparing for the forest's counter attack but nothing happened. "I thought Ino said we had to overcome it but if the forest regenerates then how do we?" He smiled. "I think understand now, the forest is trying to fool me into thinking physical attacks are not the way but I know better. I will just have to try harder." He began tearing the entire forest down but it only regenerated from his attacks regardless Lee refused to give up. Mura's eye twitched as she watched him ruin her forest over and over wrecking her beautiful creation. Sure it was pointless to try but still it angered her he treated her forest with such crudeness. She made a mental note to make his experience more eventful to give her forest its sweet revenge.

"Okay so this only first stage of the jutsu," Ino acknowledged. She relied solely on the fact she was once a victim of this jutsu hoped that this would give her the upper hand. In some ways it did, thanks to her last visit here her chakra control was on point. She felt weightless another thing she remembered about this jutsu was to never let her guard down. Mura used the sleeping forest jutsu to lure enemies into a false sense of security then when they were nice and comfy she hit them hard. She fell for that trick once and it wouldn't happen a second time. She was stronger now not some Genin who could be fooled easily. This time she'd break the jutsu she wasn't going to be beaten by Mura's jutsu again. "I know what you're planning Mura and it won't work. At least not on me," She smiled knowing Team Kiba was probably falling for her trap like a bunch of rats. This time Team Ino would win for sure.

"Ok," Mura relaxed watching her lifeless victim's bodies waiting for her cue. She waited for them to enter a relaxed state before setting the stage. As expected, Ino was being stubborn while the others had given up on her making another move. "You've learned but unfortunately for you Ino." She smirked. "I was counting on it." She formed the final hand sign. "Ninja Art: Forest Of Illusion."

"That wind," Temari opened her eyes having fallen asleep waiting on Mura's next move. She watched as the forest began blurring. The colors were darkening into shades of black, blue, and grey. The air felt colder making her shiver. She looked at the sky that was covered in mist but in that mist she could see a bird flying around dodging…sand. "Gaara," She yelled knowing exactly what she was seeing an exchange of blows between Gaara, The Kazekage and the Akatsuki member Deidara. "I wasn't there to protect you last time but I will save you this time." She ran towards the fight only to see them getting further and further away. No matter how fast she ran or how far she couldn't catch them. She couldn't save her little brother. She refused to give up and kept running like her life depended on it until Gaara's lifeless body landed at her feet. His body covered in blood from being defeated yet again by Dedara. "Gaara," She sat by his side trying not to become overwhelmed by tears for Deidara was coming back to take Gaara away from her. "Stay back," She gripped her fan preparing to use her chakra only to become overwhelmed with exhaustion. In this jutsu there was nothing she could do not a single thing. Suddenly she felt Gaara's hand move and he was gripping her leg.

"Why didn't you protect me?" Gaara asked. "Why weren't you there when I needed you?" Temari froze in fear hearing those words from her brother it was being trapped in her own wind scythe. Every word felt like blades directed at her heart. "Do you still hate me?" He wondered remembering all the cruel things he said to her and Kankuro when he was younger.

"No, Gaara, it's just," Temari went to explain but before she could she was blasted back by an explosion. "Gaara," Deidara took off taking her brother with him. She chased after him but it was no use. Gaara was forever out of her reach and no one was here to save him. It was up to her and she couldn't do it. She failed him and now she'd never be able to tell her brother what she really felt and apologize for not being there. It was too late for that. "Gaara," Her eyes filled with tears. She grabbed a kunai gripping it tightly. "I refuse to let you die alone if I must then I will join you after all why should you have to suffer when I wasn't there for you." She went to stab herself in heart only to have the fabric taken off by Kakashi and being released from Mura's jutsu before she hurt herself. _"That's right, it was only a Genjutsu."_ She reminded herself but it felt so real. Truly a jutsu she never wanted to see again. She took deep breaths putting away the kunai happy to be free from that nightmare.

"The forest is darkening," Sasuke noticed opening his weary eyes. "I guess there is more to this jutsu than I," He stepped back seeing Itachi shrouded in Susano approaching him. "No not this again," He gulped distancing himself from his brother as he reached for his eyes but unlike before it was impossible to move he was stuck in place. He couldn't use his jutsu without getting exhausted before doing it. He was a sitting duck in this jutsu. "Get away from me," He yelled but it did nothing. Finally he was face to face with Itachi who grabbed onto one of his eyes making him scream bloody murder. His vision blurred seeing one his eyes in Itachi's hand the blood dripping down his fingers.

"Just one more left," Itachi smiled reaching for the other introducing his brother to eternal darkness. Sasuke screamed as he ripped out another one of his eyes blinding him. "Now you'll know what's like to live in complete darkness just like I did." Itachi used Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu blasting Sasuke back sending him tumbling throughout forest.

"It's just Genjutsu, it's not real." He repeated over and over shaking in fear feeling blood dripping from his eyes. He ran as far away as he could an attempt to escape the jutsu and the Illusion of Itachi. "It's not real," Sasuke forced his eyes open regaining his sight. He took deep breaths noticing he was still in the jutsu. "Just relax," He went to take another deep breath but noticed Itachi's body lying at his feet.

"Sasuke," He spoke looking up at him blood staining his lips. "I was only trying to protect you. Don't you see? Everything I did back then was for you. Yet, you still bare so much hatred for me enough to even," Sasuke could feel Itachi's life fading, "kill me."

"Itachi, I didn't know," Sasuke kneeled before his brother. "I," Itachi's corpse faded away and Sasuke felt the cold air touch his spine. His mind was nearly breaking, he was losing it. He began trying to calm himself before he could. He noticed a shadow approaching him it was that of a young girl. He felt a connection with this girl a shadow began fade he realized what that connection it was his daughter.

"I've come for your eyes father," She said bluntly; he stepped back not sure how to react. "Don't tell me you didn't see this coming. We are both Uchiha after all." Sasuke gripped his blade prepared to defend himself. "You'd kill your own daughter." She smirked. "I think not." She created a blade of lightning stabbing Sasuke in the arm. "You should be proud; I want to be strong like you are." She went to cut Sasuke down but he acted first stabbing her in stomach her blood spilled from her mouth soaking his hands.

" _What have I done?"_ Sasuke stepped back looking at his hands. He stared at her lifeless body shivering in fear. _"What do I tell Sakura?"_ He fell to his knees. _"What kind of father am I? I murdered my own daughter."_ He aimed his blade at his heart. _"There's only one way to make up for this, I have to,"_ Sasuke went to kill himself before he could he was saved by Kakashi who pulled the fabric off his arm. Sasuke's entire body was covered in sweat and he was actually shaking. He tried to calm the shaking so his fear wouldn't be known but every time he looked at Mura. He started to shake; he needed to get away from her. "I'll be back." He walked away to settle his nerves.

"Leaf whirlwind," Lee knocked a tree down trying to defeat the forest. He was running low on stamina watching as the forest regenerated. "I can't give up. My team is counting on me." He went for another assault on the forest only to notice the colors of the forest changing. "What is happening?" He noticed sand gathering up behind him. Lee immediately began shaking as the sand began to form into Gaara. "I am not afraid." He yelled. "At last, I will get to face you again and this time I won't lose." He began trying to fight with the Gaara illusion evading his sand as he tried attacking him.

" _This is for harming my forest,"_ Mura funneled her chakra into the jutsu strengthening the genjutsu's hold on Lee giving her more variety in her jutsu. The illusionary Gaara became stronger as a result. While Lee battled with Gaara; he evaded his attacks and attacked through the sand that protected him. Eventually Lee was captured by the sand that slowly began crushing his arm. Lee yelled out in pain and began shaking being reminded of what happened the last time he and Gaara fought. It was happening again, He struggled to get free but the sand gripped tighter around his arm and also his leg. Lee tried to crawl away but couldn't there was no escape.

"It hurts so much," Lee reached out for help but he was all alone. Guy wouldn't be able to save him this time. The pain was unbearable until finally he passed out. When he awoke he was lying in hospital bed. Guy was holding Lady Tsunade by her shirt shaking her pleading with her.

"I'm sorry Guy but the surgery was unsuccessful." She replied. "Lee will never be able to walk again because of it. He's lucky he's even alive. I think it's time for him to give up on being a shin obi." She toke his hands off her. "I did all I could." She went to leave but Guy dropped his knees begging her to save his student.

"Surely there must be something you can do," He looked up at her. "Use my body if you need to."

"That won't work and you know it." She argued. "I may be a high class medical ninja but even I have limitations." Tsunade reminded him. "I'll say it again," She toke a deep breath. "Lee can no longer be a shin obi in his current condition if you care about him. I suggest you help him find a new dream." She left the room. Lee's eyes began filling with tears for Tsunade's words crushed him harder than Gaara's sand ever could. All he wanted to do was prove that even if he didn't possess Genjutsu or Ninjutsu; he could be a splendid shin obi. Now he could never do that, that dream was forever out of his reach. The pain of losing that dream was more than he could hope to bear it was killing him to lose what he cherished most.

"I can't take it anymore," He cried out. Suddenly he awoke being freed from Mura's genjutsu. Guy embraced him taking fabric off for him knowing his student would never give up but he couldn't bear to see his beloved student in tears over this Genjutsu. "Guy sensei,"

"It's okay Lee," He assured him. "It's over now." Guy looked at Mura wanting to beat her up for what she did to Lee but he asked her to do her worst. He couldn't get mad at her for doing what she was told.

"He damaged my forest okay," She spoke, "I wouldn't have gone as far as I did if he didn't." Mura focused on the jutsu.

Shikamaru noticed the colors of the forest becoming darker. _"She's finally making her move."_ He braced himself for the worst knowing he was already ensnared in her trap. He just had to keep his cool and not let this jutsu of hers bother him. Simple enough; he stood up watching the forest closely. That was until he saw Naruto, Kiba, Neji, and Choji lying on the ground as mere corpses. _"What's going on?"_

"You call yourself a Chunin," Tayuya landed in front of him. Sakon, Jirobo, and Kidomaru stood next to her. "You let your team die. This was just a sad attempt to save Sasuke. Newsflash he chose to come with us. Even if you wanted to retrieve him you couldn't." She smirked. "In order to do that you'd have to beat us."

"Your so called friends couldn't." Jirobo laughed.

"Hopefully you'll do better," Sakon teased.

"I doubt it," Kidomaru smirked.

The four of them attacked Shikamaru relentlessly he tried to remind himself it was only an illusion but they were playing on his previous failure. It was a failure that still bothered him even now. Once he was taken down by them he forced to relive this failure over and over watching as all his strategies failed and led to his team's demise. There was nothing he could do even if he risked himself they still met the same fate. It was hopeless to even try. How was he going to overcome this? Perhaps Mura was playing on the distrust he bared towards Tayuya and was trying to get him to trust her. "Tayuya," He looked at her. "This isn't you at least not anymore."

"What are you talking about?"

"You belong in the leaf village with us. You once said you wanted to find a place where you could play your flute in peace. That place exists you won't find it hanging with these guys trust me."

"Like I care," She glared at him. "I think I heard enough of this." She entered her second state summoning Doki. The other three joined her and Shikamaru was taken down yet again followed by his allies. So that wasn't it. After what seemed like fifty tries to figure out what he needed to do to escape the loop. Shikamaru removed the fabric frustrated.

"You were so close," Mura smiled; Shikamaru turned his back towards refusing to acknowledge her. She let out a sigh knowing she'd have to explain to all of them what they were supposed overcome. Guy recorded Shikamaru's time finally putting Team Kiba on the board and in the lead.

"It really is," Hinata stopped smelling a flower enjoying the Genjutsu noticing the forest darkening. She noticed a red beast ravaging through the forest. It was none other than Naruto fully submerged in the nine tail's chakra. She watched as fellow Leaf shin obi tried to subdue him but were being killed in the process. She was trying to bring herself to stop him but it was Naruto. She couldn't hurt him. She loved him, she admired him. "Naru," She went touch him hoping to calm him but was struck by one of the tails. The impact sent her flying through the forest. "Please stop." She begged as she watched him demolish her friends. "No more." Her eyes filled with tears. "Naruto," She yelled as he was about to blast her with tailed beast bomb. Before she was annihilated she removed the fabric.

The moment she was free from the Genjutsu she retreated to a corner shaking in fear. She wanted to be as far from Mura as she could get. Guy recorded her time though it was a tad lower than Shikamaru's time.

"This Genjutsu isn't so tough," Naruto smirked. "I'll be out of here in no time believe it." He noticed the forest changing colors. _"Do your worst,"_ He braced himself for her next move. Suddenly he noticed a small child cloaked in red chakra. It was that of the nine tails. Naruto stepped back realizing exactly who this kid was, it was his son being faced the curse of being a jinchuriki. However the child had no control over nine tails whatsoever. Leaf ninja were trying to take him down in order to stop the nine tails from taking over. It was like Naruto's worst fear coming to life this was the main reason he feared being a father. He gulped as he approached the kid hoping to help him get control. "It's okay," He assured him. "I'm here for you. Don't let the nine tails take you your better than this." He gulped. "After all you're my," He bit his lip trying his best to say the word but was too scared to. "I'm sorry, I can't do this." Naruto removed the fabric unable to handle what he was faced. "I just wasn't ready." Naruto looked down sadly feeling defeated. Hinata placed her hand on his shoulder letting him know she was there for him if he needed her. Guy recorded his time but Shikamaru had the record.

Sakura continued to search the forest awaiting Mura's next move. She noticed the forest darkening. _"She's starting to make her move."_ Sakura let out a sigh to settle her nerves. _"You can do this."_ She heard the sound of fighting in the forest. She went to check it out only to see Naruto and Sasuke battling each other to the death. Both were gravely wounded. Sakura's eyes drifted over at both of them trying to decide what to do who to help how to stop it. _"I have to do something, anything."_ She ran towards them trying to stop them from hurting each other but no matter how much she ran she couldn't reach them. "Stop it!" She yelled as they Sasuke and Naruto collided Ninjutsu. The collision ended their fight and both of them were on the brink of death. Sakura knew right away their wounds were fatal and if not treated right away they would die. She only had enough time to save one of them but who would she save? Sasuke or Naruto, one was her lover and the other was there for her when Sasuke wasn't. Both of them meant a lot to her what was she going to do? If she didn't decide soon they'd both die. She stood there for what seemed like hours trying to decide shaking in fear. _"I can't do it,"_ Sakura removed the fabric upset that she couldn't break the Genjutsu. "Ino was right that jutsu is tough." Guy recorded her time giving Team Ino the lead.

Kiba eyes opened taking a brief nap. That was until he noticed a change the scent of the air. He walked through the dark forest noticing the entire forest was much darker. Akamaru ran off catching a familiar scent. "Wait up boy." He chased after him only to stop when he noticed Yumi lying on the ground. He began trembling remembering what he was seeing. It was something happened during their mission that led to Yumi becoming Queen. Something he felt responsible for. "Yumi," He ran to her side as Akamaru tried to wake her. "No, not again," Kiba listened for a heart beat but hearing nothing. "Please Yumi wake up." He began shaking her trying to wake her. "Please don't go." He pleaded. "Damn it why does this always happen?" He wondered. "No matter how many times I try to protect her. I always end up messing up." It was times like this he wondered why she settled for him when he was always letting her down. Why would she settle for a failure like him? She deserved better. "I swear if you wake up, I'll," He paused. _"Who am I kidding? What am I thinking? I will never be able to protect her. How can she love a failure like me?"_

As he gazed at her the forest began darkening giving him a glimpse of how Yumi felt as her slipped away that day. At least now, he could understand what it was like for her when she was nearly killed for her special power. The power unique only to her clan a power many villages sought after. Even the kingdom she served wanted to abuse this power even if they had to steal that power from her. They used a forbidden jutsu which allowed them to put her special power into another person anyone of their choosing at the cost of Yumi's life. They were successful at stealing her power and miraculously Yumi survived the extraction. No one knew how she did it seeing as they were certain she was dead. Kiba blamed himself for all of it. He watched as Yumi faced death seeing what it must have been like for her.

It was just as he thought. She was calling out to him but she had no voice. She felt continuous pain course through her body as she felt her chakra being ripped from her. She was reaching out for him begging him to come back. Yet he was walking further and further from her leaving her to face the darkness alone. He couldn't imagine how much that must have hurt yet though he wasn't able to save her then. Yumi didn't hesitate to tell him that she loved him that same night. Those were words he didn't deserve to hear especially when he was trying to apologize for failing to save her. He never expected to share a kiss with her that night but they did. He constantly beat himself up over letting her down even she didn't want him to and he could bear to witness his mistake again.

Kiba removed the fabric wanting nothing more than to forget about his mistake though it haunted him. Akamaru sat next to him knowing reliving that must have been hard for him. Even Akamaru was scared he never wanted to lose Yumi again after all it was his actions that made Kiba talk to her that night. He basically hooked them up. Guy recorded Kiba's time though it wasn't higher than Sakura's. Hinata placed her hand on Kiba's shoulder since she was there when Yumi nearly died. She knew right away what Mura aimed for nothing ate at him more than what happened on that mission. Even Ino ripping his heart to shreds couldn't compete with that.

Guy went to remove the fabric from Ino's arm to let her know her team won. After all, her time was starting to exceed Sakura's. Before he could Sakura stopped him curious to see if she would be able to break it or not. She wasn't the only one who wanted to find out. Guy left her alone wanting to see the results.

Ino continued walking through the colorful forest. As she walked she remained cautious and kept her emotions in check. She remained focused on the fact this was only a genjutsu. _"Okay Ino, you got this."_ She took a deep breath. The forest changed and she noticed Shikamaru and Choji unconscious in front of her. They were both gravely wounded. She looked at the enemy who had hurt them. It was Kakuzu and Hidan of the Akatsuki. "You guys again," She complained.

"Looks like your all alone little girl," Hidan pointed out. "If you convert to the way of jashin I may take mercy on you."

"Stop playing around Hidan," Kakuzu glared at him. "Kill the brat and get it over with."

"Shikamaru, I really need you." Ino spoke hoping that would wake him. "Choji, this is no time for breaks." She yelled but no response. "Okay so, it's up to me then." She gulped; she stood no chance against these guys by herself. Hidan went to slash her but she evaded barely able to dodge it. She jumped backwards trying to keep her distance but no matter how many times she tried he caught up to her. She evaded again remembering if he cut her the fight was over for her but she couldn't keep this up forever. Eventually he was going to get her.

"You're taking too long," Kakuzu divided his five hearts and used a fire style jutsu on her. Both Ino and Hidan were blasted by it. Ino rolled across the ground fighting to get back on her feet reminding herself this was only genjutsu. While her mind continued to think of this as merely illusions. It would weaken the effects of their attacks significantly. Hidan slashed Ino's arm drawing blood.

"Got you," He began preparing his ritual. Ino began panicking as he did this she was going to die if she didn't think of some way to prevent his ritual.

" _Come on Ino you can't lose like this,"_ She quickly began looking around frantically for a solution. Hidan wounded himself which in return wounded her. She grasped her leg that was heavily bleeding. _"Shikamaru, Choji, please I need you."_ Hidan stabbed himself again in the stomach. Ino gripped her stomach watching as her blood fled her body. _"It's just genjutsu,"_ She reminded herself easing the pain. _"I simply need to overcome it."_ Ino began thinking while Hidan proceeded with the torture. After what seemed like hours Kakuzu went to finish her off. Seconds before the wind heart hit her; she evaded. It was then it became clear what she needed to overcome. She doubted herself it was that doubt she needed to overcome. She didn't feel strong without Choji and Shikamaru. She depended on them too much this time she needed rely on herself. "I'm done running; it's time I fought back." Suddenly her confidence began building and she felt a thousand times stronger at last the genjutsu was working for her. _"First I need to get Hidan away from that diagram. Here it goes,"_ She imagined a kunai in her hand and it formed. She tossed it at him but he evaded still in the diagram. Luckily she wasn't aiming for Hidan. The kunai exploded creating a smoke screen. "Mind transfer jutsu," She entered Hidan's body getting him away from that annoying diagram. She made him run towards one Kakuzu's hearts cutting it down while Kakuzu was blinded luckily she was able to pull this off before the wind heart could clear the smoke screen. Once the screen was gone she made Hidan run at Kakuzu. Kakuzu blasted him with lightning jutsu before Ino got hurt she released the jutsu using him to take out his partner.

"Only one left and he has four hearts." Ino created another Kunai. "Too bad for you I'm only as strong as I view myself to be. The less doubt the stronger I am. Also," She smirked. "I never fight alone. I'm a medical ninja and I will always look after Choji and Shikamaru. I have no doubts about that either." She snapped her fingers. Shikamaru and Choji were back on their feet. "It's time you paid for what you did to Asuma Sensei." She evaded the several Ninjutsu being fired at her and his sling shot arm. "Shikamaru," He constricted him with shadow possession jutsu followed by his other hearts. She kicked Kakuzu so hard he shattered several trees. The hearts broke free of the jutsu to retaliate. "Choji," He crushed all of them with an enormous human boulder leaving only Kakuzu. "You're finished," Ino punctured his heart killing him.

"Here I thought I made it difficult for you." Mura walked up to Ino.

"If these guys were the real deal then yeah I would have been dead." She pointed out. "I actually like this Genjutsu. Once you overcome it you become incredibly strong of course it's only while in the jutsu still pretty cool." Ino broke the genjutsu returning to the others.

"No way, you actually broke it." Sakura looked at her amazed.

"If I hadn't encountered it before, I probably wouldn't have." Ino pointed out. "To be honest I wasn't sure I could break it but I had to try." She took the fabric off her arm.

"That means Team Ino wins," Guy announced. "Ino as the winner you receive immunity and an item from home for breaking the jutsu. Sorry team Kiba but you'll be sending someone home." Ino smirked glad to have a win under her belt even happier that Kiba was going be losing yet another player. "Before I forget Mura go ahead and explain to them what they should have done in order to break your jutsu." Mura nodded this was a personal request from the lady hokage herself as well. Tsunade wanted everyone to be prepared for the worst case scenario it was Mura's job to simulate just that in case the enemy had a Genjutsu specialist in their ranks.

"Ok so I'll start with you Temari," She smiled. "You see I played on your emotions towards the Kazekage's abduction. You felt as if you failed him that day. It was quite easy for me to pick so I know the enemy could. To overcome this, you simply need to understand that he doesn't blame you and there is no reason for you to feel the way you do. You are Gaara's sister you more than make up for your failure by staying by his side." Temari nodded understanding what she should have done.

"Sasuke," Mura looked at him. "I know what happened between you and your brother wasn't pleasant and part of you felt bad for killing him. Enemies will pick up on that as well so you simply need accept your mistake and move on. I'm sure Itachi understands. As for the kid thing you're an Uchiha so that is something that you have to live with. You can't hide the fact that if your child takes your eyes they get stronger all you need to do is accept it and hope they love you more than they love power."

"Lee," She turned her attention towards him. "I admit I went too far but you broke my forest so yeah. You simply need to face the fear of losing your dream and overcome it knowing if you fight your hardest no one can take that dream from you."

"Shikamaru," Mura shook her head. "You were getting there. Tayuya had nothing to do with it. What I wanted you to overcome or understand was that no matter what you did on that mission. The result would have been the same."

"I thought that was it,"

"Hinata," She looked at her. "First I realize I was a bit harsh. What I wanted you to overcome was the fact that Naruto is the nine tails. It could take over during the war in which you're going to need help deter him that may require hurting him." Hinata nodded.

"Naruto," Mura crossed her arms. "You just needed t overcome your fear of parenthood and you almost had if you had said that word. I'm sure you'll overcome this eventually."

"Sakura," She turned her attention to her. "Yours was like Ino's you just needed to overcome your doubt. Instead of thinking of it as Naruto or Sasuke think Naruto and Sasuke as one." Sakura nodded.

"Kiba," Mura let out a sigh. "Considering what happened I understand why you doubt you can protect Yumi. You must remember Yumi never blamed you not once. She understands and still believes you can protect her. You need to be confident that you can protect her and certain you won't let it happen again."

"That covers everything so I'm out of here." Mura was escorted off the island with Gaara.

"Let's discuss that item," Ino smiled walking away with Guy sensei sticking her tongue out at Kiba. The immunity was the reward she cherished most and planned to save it for when she really needed it. Probably when teams were broke up by then people would start targeting her if they weren't already.

During this time Kiba gathered his team to discuss who would be sent home. Before the games even started the team agreed that would not kick someone if they decided not to participate in a challenge. Based on their times, Sasuke did the worst. This also presented Kiba the perfect opportunity to kick him for not being a team player. "I think we should,"

"Immunity," Sasuke spoke deciding to cash in his reward hoping to save it till later but with the team leader gunning for him. He really didn't have a choice. Kiba bit his lip in frustration and began trying to find another mutual candidate but based on time. It was between him and Naruto. Shikamaru held the longest time. Naruto had a longer time than him too by at least two seconds.

"In that case," Kiba went to volunteer himself. If anyone deserved to be kicked it was him not Naruto. Sasuke smirked knowing once Kiba was gone the position for team leader would be open. Goodbye Team Kiba hello Team Sasuke. Though Kiba already had a counter strategy deciding to give his position to either Shikamaru or Naruto just as long as Sasuke wasn't leader he did not care.

"I'll go," Shino offered. "I know we made an agreement not to vote for someone just because they decided not to participate. I still feel responsible for our loss and besides Tayuya was sent home. As much as I'd like to win. I have a feeling that this is as far as I can go. I'd rather go by my own choosing than to let someone else chose for me. The only thing I really wanted was to be noticed. I feel like I have been at least a little. So I'd rather cut my losses and be with Tayuya."

"Shino, are you sure about this?" Kiba asked; Shino was the last guy he wanted to vote off even if Shino messed up. He and Kiba had history they were in Team Kurenai. He couldn't pick him even if he wanted to. "You have a good chance at winning this thing. I mean you're Shino." Kiba smiled. "After all, I messed up not you. I can't let you take the fall for me." Sasuke began use his sharringan on his allies so they'd go for Kiba. No way was he going to let Kiba escape.

"I think Kiba should go," Sai spoke. "After all he's our leader so if anyone should be punished it's him."

"Sasuke," Shikamaru spoke having his eyes closed thinking. "I didn't know we had to have this conversation with our eyes closed." Sasuke freed Sai from his genjutsu. "Anyway, if Shino wants to go; I say let him. I'm only sticking around till Temari's voted off after that I plan to do the same. Sorry Kiba but that's the plan."

"I agree," Naruto smiled hoping to sway Kiba to accept his offer. After all, the whole point of this entire competition was to fix things between Ino and Kiba. He was supporting the Kiba and Yumi relationship. There was nothing saying Kiba and Ino couldn't be friends.

"You know if voting Shino makes you uncomfortable Kiba." Sai smiled. "I would gladly take his place. If what Shikamaru says is true then he wouldn't serve as a great team caption. Which makes Naruto runner up no offense but if he leads we will only end up losing. In a sense without you Kiba we'd only end in failure."

"What if I lead?" Sasuke offered.

"We'll declare mutiny," Shikamaru replied. "Sorry after your last act I refuse to work under someone like you. There's several ways to go about winning this competition and cheating isn't one of them."

"No it's fine," Kiba placed his hand on Shino's shoulder. "Thanks Shino, I promise to make it up to you."

"Don't worry; I'm sure Tayuya will more than make up for it." Shino hinted knowing the first she was going to do to him when he returned.

"Shino's getting laid," Naruto teased pinching his cheek. "You dog you." Shino blushed. "I have to ask what happens to bugs when you well," He insinuated busting a nut being a little too personal with his question.

"I've wondered that myself actually," Kiba crossed his arms. "Do they come out?" He imagined it thinking Tayuya was covered in insects after sex. Perhaps it was the heat talking at this point because normally he'd rather not know.

"Do you have a penis?" Sai asked joining in hoping to get a few of his own questions in. "Does it work regularly? When you have babies are they insects or people?" Shino's cheeks turned redder. He felt as if he was being interviewed.

"Is this what being noticed feels like," Shikamaru nodded. "I think I preferred things the way they were." Shino left trying to get away from the evasive questions. "Get me out of here." Shino looked at Guy was just about to ask who they were sending home. He shrugged his shoulders and led him to Gaara. Before Naruto and Kiba could say anything else to him he was taken off the island. Kiba and Naruto stopped at the shore slightly upset that there questions went unanswered.

"He's never coming back." Shikamaru scolded Kiba, Sai and Naruto. "You just had to ask."

"Maybe he'll be more comfortable answering my questions if I wrote them down." Sai wondered. "Kiba, what do you think?"

"How the hell should I know," Kiba growled. "You went too far Sai." He stormed off a little upset that he didn't get to say goodbye. He grabbed Naruto's ear taking with him to his room. All this sex talk got him fired up and had the same effect on Naruto. Within seconds the men were half naked fighting for dominance. Kiba forced the door open pushing Naruto on the bed. Shikamaru walked up noticing them in the doorway watching as Kiba was about to remove his boxers. He quickly shut the door for them letting have their privacy.


	11. Chapter 09

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own the Naruto or Naruto Shippuden Anime/ Manga. This is purely for fan based reasons.**

Chapter 09:

The Seventh Challenge:

Scorching Mountain

"Today's the day Sakura," Ino smiled getting out of her bed. "I can feel it." She began putting on her swimsuit preparing for the next challenge.

"Feel what?" Sakura rubbed her eyes then gasped realizing whose bed she was sleeping in. "Sasuke is going to be furious." She began scammering around picking up her clothes. She promised Sasuke that she was going to come to him tonight for pleasure. "I was supposed to have sex with Sasuke tonight. Damn you Ino pig." She hit her with a pillow.

"How exactly is it my fault?" She wondered. "I didn't hear you complaining when I," Sakura glared at her. "Okay it's not like I knew you and him had plans."

"Your right," Sakura agreed. "It's my fault, I went to Sasuke's room and we made out for a few minutes. I told him I was going to go check on you and I'd be right back. I wanted to but I got distracted."

"I'm sorry that I ruined your big night with Sasuke. I didn't mean to I just wanted to celebrate my first win for our team. I wouldn't be much of a celebration without you." Ino kissed her cheek. "I will tell you what I promise tonight Sasuke can have you all to himself. That should make him feel better."

"Maybe it needs to be for more than one night," Sakura added knowing this was only going to anger the Yamanaka. Instead of the anger she was ready to face. She could see Ino on the verge of tears hurt by her words.

"So what; Sai leaves me now you want to leave me too." Ino turned her back to her. "I can't believe you Sakura."

"No, I'm not saying we should stop." Sakura placed her hand on her shoulder. "I'm saying we need to take a break just for a little while. You know how much Sasuke means to me. I'd do anything for him; I don't want to lose him again. So for now I need to be Sasuke's girlfriend at least for a couple nights. I promise to make it up to you okay?"

"I guess that's okay," Ino turned around. "After all it's only sex it's not like it'll kill me to go a few nights without it."

"Thanks Ino," Sakura left Ino's room. Part of her wanted to bring up Kiba and try to get her to see that she needed him. That would have only resulted in a heated argument and would have no results. So Sakura decided not to go there with her.

"Rise and Shine," Kiba poured cold water on Shikamaru and Temari. He howled down the hall waking anyone else who was still sleeping.

"He's getting hurt," Temari covered up with the blankets her cheeks flushed when Kiba entered the room. He got a full frontal view of her breasts. She wasn't sure whether to be relieved he wasn't paying attention or upset that she had no effect on him.

"It's too early hurt him later," Shikamaru rubbed his eyes. "It's a drag but he's our team leader so," He went to leave only to remember he still had a hard on. Luckily the cold water didn't kill it. "Let's finish up then we'll start our day."

"Again?" She looked at him; he nodded. "Maybe some other time," Temari teased. "I can't keep Ino waiting." She pressed her lips against biting his upper lip lightly as she did so driving him wild. He tried to cling to her and take her but she was out of his clutches. "See you around." She put on her swimsuit and walked away. Shikamaru looked at his erection laid down and let out a sigh.

Naruto rubbed his eyes more exhausted than usual. This was the result of the nine tails deciding to get involved in Naruto's sex life. He fell down the stair lying on the floor refusing to move. "Naruto get up." Kiba tried to help him but he wouldn't budge.

"I came three times Kiba, leave me alone." He yelled. "I just want to lie down here. Tell Guy if he has a challenge for us it can be done right here." Shikamaru stepped over him; Kiba looked at him shocked he didn't even notice Naruto when he did it.

"Come on Naruto," Kiba crouched down. "What happened to all that stamina normally you're like three kids filled up on sugar."

"That Naruto died." He answered. "He died in that bed forty eight minutes ago."

"It had to be longer than that." Kiba blushed wanting to get more credit than that.

"Since you're staying you can help me shave." Sai smiled holding a razor standing there completely naked. Naruto looked up at him seeing Sai pointing at his pubic hair.

"And he's back." Naruto rose to his feet with a smile on his face. "Let's go Kiba we got a challenge to win." He grabbed Kiba's ear dragging him away.

"Shikamaru do you," Shikamaru walked off joining them. "Perhaps later then," Sai went to his room getting dressed. While he was doing that he saw Sakura sneaking in through the window hoping to see Sasuke. She froze when she looked at him. "I can explain."

"Don't bother," She went into Sasuke's room. Before she could even get a word out he left the room. "Sasuke wait," She chased after him.

"Sounds like it's going to be another beautiful day," Sai added going to his room to get dressed.

The two teams gathered standing in front of Guy ready and eager for the next challenge. For Team Kiba this marked a chance to make a comeback after losing the last challenge. For Team Ino it marked a shot for a winning streak. Either way none of them could afford to lose another team member.

"It's nice to see everyone ready and fired up." Guy noted seeing the determination in both Kiba and Ino's eyes. Both of them had a good feeling about this challenge. "Come with me," They followed him deep into the forestry heading in a way off direction than normal. Kiba looked at Akamaru who had regrouped with him for the challenge. He was shaken up by the terrain seeing as this was the part of the forest where the predatory animals resided such as leopards and wolves. No doubt crawling with them but seeing as everyone here was a well trained Ninja these threats were of no concern. It was unlike Akamaru to let something like this bother him. "As you may have already noticed this area is crawling with dangerous predators but you see as long as we stay by these mushrooms." Guy picked up a single mushroom from the path. "They won't bother us."

"The mushrooms there poisonous," Ino added catching on right away. "They won't harm us because they are too scared of digesting the poison. To avoid that, they simply won't hunt near the mushrooms." She explained. "Guy, you do know some poisonous mushrooms can inflict poison simply by smelling them right?" Kiba covered his nose hoping that this wasn't the case. "They can also kill us if we aren't careful."

"Do you honestly think I would lead you somewhere where you could be killed?"

"Yes," They replied all except Lee.

"Okay well, that is not the case this time." He continued on leading them to huge mountain. "Here we are," He smirked looking at scenery. Kiba and Ino looked up hoping to find the peak. It was pretty high could take several hours just to climb to the top. It was then it clicked.

"A climbing challenge," Ino looked at Guy; he nodded.

"Easy win." Kiba smirked this was going to be way too easy. He was an expert climber there wasn't a single member on Ino's team who could beat him.

"You're correct but this isn't some ordinary climbing challenge. That'd be too easy and I did say the challenges were going to get harder. For this challenge, you and Kiba will serve as the climbers in a head to head race to the top. There's only one rule," He flashed one finger. "No chakra," Ino gulped.

"Are you kidding?" She argued. "You can't expect me to beat him at climbing he has claws." Kiba smiled loving every minute of this.

"I'm not finished. As I said before this is no ordinary climbing challenge. You have teammates and it'd be foolish of me to leave them out of the fun." He smiled. "Team Leaders you must divide your team into these three roles. These roles are attack and defense. You must choose one of them to be your life preserver. Those assigned to attack your goal is to target the other team's caption in order to give your team the advantage. Defenders your job is to protect your team caption from the other team's attacks. The life preserver is the person who saves their team caption should they fall off the mountain. They must return their caption to their previous spot or next to the other team caption but never ahead. You can have as many attackers and defenders as you want whether it's all members assigned to attack or all to defend. However these roles cannot be changed. The choice is yours."

"The winner is whoever reaches the top first. That person receives a total of three items from home. One of which must be a mutual item for the entire team. We shouldn't have any problem with that since you all seem to think of the other players too when picking. The losing team will be sending a player home. Any questions,"

"Okay so for example if I were assigned to attack," Sakura paused. "How would I do that? I have no ranged Ninjutsu and I thought you said no chakra so how can we do that?"

"The no chakra rule only applies to Ino and Kiba. The rest of you can use whatever is at your disposal even if you decided to punch the caption you can. As long as you prevent them from reaching the top,"

"Got it,"

"Captions," Guy looked at Ino and Kiba. "You are not allowed to attack anyone only evade. That is your only defense. Do you understand?" They nodded. "Luckily both of you already signed those slips for safety reasons otherwise I'd make you sign them now because this challenge is going to get very dangerous very quickly. Yamato if you will."

"On it," Yamato surrounded the left and right sides of the mountains with trees. These were set so the attackers and defenders could get easier access to the climbers. Kiba and Ino gulped knowing this was going to get ugly fast. Kiba went to right side and Ino took the left.

"Alright we need to assign the roles," Kiba gathered his team now that they were separated from Ino it was perfect time to do it. "Naruto hands down you're going to be my life preserver. There is no one else better suited to save my ass if I fall."

"That's true," Naruto smiled knowing his shadow clones were perfect for the job. He was a little bummed out he wasn't going to be mixed in with the all out war that would ensue with the attackers and defenders.

"Sasuke your going to be attacking your fire style Ninjutsu is perfect for slowing Ino down." Kiba added. "I know we don't exactly see eye to eye right now but I'm counting on you."

"Don't worry my immunity is gone so I can't afford to lose." Sasuke reminded him knowing without a doubt if they lose he's next to go home. "She won't make it passed my fire style."

"Shikamaru you're attacking too," Kiba added. "Your shadows are perfect for slowing her down even further." He nodded. "That leaves Sai on defense."

"I will do what I can," Sai smiled.

"Okay this is it," Ino gathered her team. "Kiba already has the advantage since he's good at climbing which means we need to do whatever we can to slow dog boy down. Lee I'm counting on you to be my life preserver seeing as you're the fastest climber in my team."

"You can count on me," Lee flashed a smile that matched his overwhelming confidence.

"Sakura, Temari, both of you are going to be the attackers. Temari your wind style is perfect for keeping Kiba at bay and Sakura." She smiled. "You got it covered." Sakura put on her gloves ready to put her monstrous strength to work.

"Hinata that leaves you as defense," Ino turned her attention towards her. "Everyone give Hinata your kunai knives. You said Yumi was teaching you a new move to help you serve as a better support ninja."

"Yes but," Hinata began twirling her fingers. "I haven't even come close to mastering it yet. Perhaps maybe we," Ino cut her off.

"Great, you can use it to negate their Ninjutsu using the kunai." She smiled remembering that Yumi excelled a deflecting and negating Ninjutsu being the only ninja capable of swatting a chakra based attack aside or even punch it back at her opponent treating the attack like it was a solid mass using her special barrier Ninjutsu to do so. Whatever Yumi was teaching her had to be close to that seeing as the only other Ninjutsu she had required her very rare chakra nature known only to her castle. Those jutsu were mostly extremely advanced Medical Ninjutsu beyond even Lady Tsunade. If Ino and Sakura couldn't master it Hinata didn't have a hope in hell of learning that stuff.

"Ino but I," Hinata blushed not comfortable being forced to use a technique even her mentor said it was too soon to use. She needed more time to learn it.

"No buts," Ino glared at her. "You trained with Yumi for at least a week on this one technique. There's no excuse for not being able to use it. If it were me I'd have it down in half the time so you got this."

"Ino don't you think," Lee went to butt in but she glared at him. "Never mind,"

"Enough let's do this," Ino gathered her team meeting up with Guy. Kiba stood next to her with his team. "We're ready."

"Alright then let's get started, those playing the attacker role. You may not target the life preserver at all. If you hit the other teams life preserver the challenge ends and that person goes home. You will also lose another player for losing the challenge. Are we all clear on this?" Naruto raised his hand. "No you may not intentionally throw yourself into an attack so the other team loses if that happens the effect will be applied to you instead." He put his hand down. "Any more questions," He waited for a few minutes. "Good," He cleared his throat. "Ino, Kiba, you two must face the fabled Scorching Mountain. You may wonder why it was given that name well," He looked at the mountain. "For one the mountain is right underneath the sun creating a huge heat wave for those who dare to climb it. For two the colors of the sky mixed with sun's burning light make the mountain appear as if it were on fire. Three," He placed his hand on it and in seconds it burned his hand. "It's like climbing a wall of fire."

"He's trying to kill us," Ino added.

"Seems like it," Kiba agreed. "I've come too far to give up now." He began stretching bracing himself for the climb ahead.

"Yeah well, I'm not about to lose to you." Ino began stretching already having a good idea on how to compete with Kiba.

"Everyone take your places, Life preservers you remain at the top of the mountain." Guy instructed. Naruto and Lee ran up the mountain waiting at the top. As they ran Naruto's feet felt it they were being cooked it was going to be hell climbing this. He was sweating like crazy. The others took their places beside the mountain in the trees. Kiba walked up to the right side of the mountain where his team was so they could easily defend him. "Switch," He ordered. Kiba bit his lip knowing this was going to suck. He took the left making himself an easy target for Team Ino. Ino walked over to the right worried about being so close to Sasuke's fire style Ninjutsu. "Life preservers too," Naruto and Lee switched places. "Perfect," Guy angled it knowing this challenge was going to be one of his favorites. "On your mark," His voice began fueling both Ino and Kiba's adrenaline. "Get set," Kiba got on all fours, Ino pulled out two kunai perfect for climbing. "Go!" He yelled.

Kiba grabbed hold of the mountain with his bare hand then yelped. "Damn that hurts," He stared at his hand. It was completely red like he placed on a hot stove.

"What's the matter?" Ino teased as she started her climb luckily the kunai had padding which made it so it didn't burn her as much. "See you at the top Kiba." She stuck her tongue out and continued the moment her bare foot touched the rock. She screamed falling off. Lee quickly saved her putting back on the mountain.

"You were saying," Kiba smirked already a few feet ahead of her. "See my ass that's what you'll be seeing the entire time during this race." He powered through the burning effects of the mountain continuing his climb. Ino glared at him climbing faster trying to keep up.

"Shall we?" Temari smirked seeing that Kiba has made it to a dangerous height and had a good lead on Ino.

"Let's do it," Sakura jumped out of the tree trying to hit Kiba with her immense strength. He jumped out the way but slipped when mountain began shaking from her attack. He quickly grabbed on to the nearest grip friendly spot on the mountain continuing his climb with only a foot lead on Ino.

"Wind Scythe Jutsu," Temari unleashed a powerful gust of wind that cut Kiba making him fall off.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu," Naruto sent his clones making a rope. "Gotcha," He grabbed Kiba and putting him next to Ino. The clones threw him back to the top.

"Shadow Possession Jutsu," Shikamaru restricted Ino's movement giving Kiba a head start. "Go Kiba," The Inuzuka picked up his pace while Shikamaru had her pinned.

"Hinata, do something." Ino yelled upset that Kiba was winning. Hinata nodded trying to attack Shikamaru which forced him to release her. Once she was freed Hinata retreated to her side.

"You're not going anywhere," Temari prepared another wind scythe only to have it blocked by two ink guards created by Sai.

"Perhaps you should try that again," Sai smiled prepared to make more ink shields for Kiba.

"She won't need to," Sakura tried to hit Kiba hitting the ink guards instead. She quickly charged up her chakra to attack again. "Take this," She hit the mountain creating an avalanche for Kiba to dodge.

"You've got to be kidding," Kiba began evading them but was unable to move forward until it stopped this gave Ino the time she needed to get ahead of him.

"Nice one Sakura," Ino began climbing faster.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu," Sasuke shot a huge fire ball directly at Ino. "That should stop her."

"Lee," Ino gulped releasing her kunai knives so she'd fall. Lee grabbed her putting her beside Kiba but away from the avalanche. "Thanks," She continued climbing using regular kunai knives which burned her hands. She ignored the pain and kept climbing trying to regain her lead. She looked down seeing Kiba was gaining the moment the rocks stopped falling. "Sakura I could use more rocks." Sakura nodded before she could attack a huge ink bird hit her pushing her away from Kiba. Sasuke began preparing for another fire style jutsu. "Hinata,"

"Here I go," She pulled out a kunai. _"I know it's not perfect but please work."_ Hinata coated the tip of the kunai with her chakra hoping the technique would work. She tossed the kunai at the massive fireball and the kunai negated the jutsu. "It worked. I need text to Yumi," She pulled out her phone. Sasuke eyes widened when his fireball was gone like it dissolved into thin air. However he did notice that tiny bit of the flame still remained so this new jutsu of hers wasn't mastered. It was dumb luck that saved Ino. If upped the chakra amount then Hinata couldn't stop it.

"She actually did it," Ino looked back at Hinata amazed. "Thank you." She continued climbing.

"How about this," Sasuke began performing hand signs. "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu." He shooting multiple fire balls from his mouth; Ino gasped and began evading like her life depended on it. Hinata wanted to stop them but he was attacking so fast there was no way she could. Sure she could pull of f the new jutsu but she needed time to focus that was the key to the technique.

"That was close," Ino began panting after avoiding the last of his attack. She looked to see that Kiba was about to reach her. "No time for breaks," She wiped the sweat of her forehead and continued realizing she was nearly to the top.

" _Time to pick up the pace,"_ Kiba leaped forward sinking his claws to the rocks ahead. He continued this moving rather quickly while doing so. He was like a cat climbing a tree. Sakura tried to hit while Temari kept Sai busy with her wind attacks. "Sorry," He evaded her attack with ease moving forward now ahead of Ino.

"Go Kiba," Naruto cheered watching as their caption continued leaving Ino in the dust. "Almost there," He cheered louder. He held his hand for Kiba to grab, Kiba grabbed it. The moment he did. Ino made a huge leap trying to get ahead of him instead of grabbing rock she pulled down Kiba's boxers. Kiba's cheeks turned red as his boxers slid off and into Ino's hands.

"I didn't know this mountain had a moon on it," Shikamaru joked. Kiba cheeks turned redder completely embarrassed that everyone now knew what his ass looked like. Though he quickly pushed the feeling of embarrassment aside remembering; Naruto loved his sexy ass even though the Uzumaki was an Ukemaki. So he decided not to let it bother him that he was naked. While everyone was laughing at Kiba, Ino stabbed another kunai into the mountain holding Kiba's boxers in her other hand. It smelled entirely of Kiba until now she thought she was over him but being this close to his scent it was clear she wasn't. Though she never wanted to admit it to herself; she missed him. She missed his smell and wanted to get as close to it as possible. Sakura noticed that she was starting to give in and admit it. She crossed her fingers hoping Ino would admit it and just go back to Kiba. Instead Ino snapped back into reality realizing if she took him back she have to admit he was right and was too prideful for that.

"I did say she'd be looking at my ass," Kiba climbed up taking several deep breaths his body was pouring with sweat from the climb. His hands and feet felt like they were a living flame. He noticed Ino reaching her hand out his boxers in hand.

"Here," She replied; Kiba grabbed them from her and helped her up. He was impressed she decided to give them back rather than toss them just to humiliate him. He hoped this was a sign that she still loved him. "Just put them on already." She urged. "I have no desire to see your distasteful dick."

"That's not what you said when we were dating," He teased putting them on.

"Yeah well your penis was a lot bigger then," She smirked.

"It's a dick Ino. They don't shrink not unless it's cold." He replied. "That is unless you know something I don't."

"Ready to go back down," Sai asked serving as Kiba's fast way down the mountain. Kiba looked at Ino seeing that she wasn't really being social right now. For a moment, he nearly fell for her again. That couldn't happen, he was with Yumi now and she was easily the best thing that ever happened to him. So much so that he didn't even deserve to be with someone like her. He'd be foolish to pass that up for Ino; someone who would only end up hurting him again.

"I'm ready," Kiba got on the flying bird made by Sai's ink Ninjutsu. _"Quit being stupid Kiba, you're with someone who actually loves you. She loves me enough to face an entire council made up of the other kingdoms who all think she needs to be with a Prince. Even if being with a Prince would make her life easier she still chose me. I can't give that up."_ Regardless of the logic somehow Ino was always able to get him to think about being with her. He wondered why it was always like this with her. He wondered if he'd ever stop feeling that way. Perhaps then he could be the person Yumi deserves.

"So," Sai smiled breaking Kiba's thought process.

"Sai," Naruto scolded him. "I told you to not make it weird." He reminded him.

"It's nice to see your well equipped Kiba." Sai complemented.

"It just got weird." Kiba curled up in ball his cheeks red.

"Ino," Temari yelled snapping her out of her trance. "Are you heading down the mountain with me or not?"

"Yeah," She stood up overlooking the mountain watching as Kiba disappeared in the clouds. _"I don't get it; I thought I was over him. I thought once he dated Yumi; I wouldn't want him anymore. Why else would I give her my blessing to date him? Yet here I am falling for him again. It doesn't matter even if I did want him. There's no way I'm going to face him not after what happened between us. I can't compete with Yumi. She's beautiful and rich. She also likes dogs and lives in a castle. What more could Kiba want?"_ Ino jumped on Temari's fan and together they glided down the mountain.

"So did you enjoy seeing Kiba's you know?" Temari asked. "We all know you still love him. I'm just curious why you haven't told him clearly he's in love with you too. He hasn't told Yumi he loves her but he's told you. If you ask me that's the only proof you need."

"Well I don't remember asking you." Ino glared at her. "It's like I told you and everyone else. Kiba and I are done. I'm never going to back to him. After all, he's a complete jerk. Yumi can have him."

"You're being defensive," She replied. "That only proves you have feelings for him."

"Shut up Temari." She yelled. "It's not like that."

"Whatever," They rode the rest of the way in silence.

Once both of them were on land, the two teams gathered in front of Guy. "It seems this mountain challenge really tested your limits." He noticed both Ino and Kiba were drenched in sweat from their treacherous climb. Both of them were still a little worn out from it. Kiba's hands feet were a burned up. While Ino's hands were lightly burned from the heated Kunai knives she used to climb. Her feet were all burned up too. This was nothing Medical Ninjutsu couldn't fix so she ignored the damages rather than complain about them like she normally did. "Anyway Team Kiba, you are the winners of this challenge."

"Yes," Naruto slapped Kiba on his hand making him yelp from the burns. "Sorry about that." He blushed.

"As promised you will receive three items from home. One of which must be mutual." Guy reminded them. "You have fifteen minutes to decide." Kiba nodded gathering his team conversing on the items. He decided that all three items would be mutual seeing as everyone played a huge part in their win.

"Team Ino, I'm sorry but you'll be sending a player home." Guy added. "You have until nightfall to decide." They left returning to their house on the island.

"So who are we sending home?" Sakura asked using her Medical Ninjutsu to treat Ino's burns. "It's not exactly going to be easy to decide since everyone did a great a job."

"Well we can't exactly base our decisions on that anymore can we?" Ino added. "I mean there are only five of us so naturally all of us are going to be giving it our all in order to win."

"So what should we base our decision on?" Hinata asked while she bandaged Ino's feet. "If not the challenges; I thought that was the fair way to do it."

"Fair; grow up Hinata. It's a competition not everyone plays fair. I mean look at Kiba he has both Naruto and Sasuke so how exactly is that fair to us?"

"I admit Naruto and Sasuke together is a tough combo but Kiba played by the rules. We could have got at least one of them but you decided not to that's not his fault. I think he's being completely fair." Lee pointed out. "Besides we're all friends here so we owe to the other team and ourselves to give them a fair shot."

"Anyway back on topic," Sakura stopped healing for a second. "Hinata asked what we should base our decision on and Ino your caption so. What should we do?"

"If we can't base it on skill alone then we need to base it off strategy." Ino answered. "Besides I think it's fairly obvious who needs to go. She's the only one not here." She pointed out reminding everyone that Temari was out sleeping with Shikamaru. "We get rid of her and we get rid of Shikamaru. That means Kiba has no brains while we do." She looked at Sakura. "It's the best move. Sure she's got us this far but we're all Leaf Ninja she's not. Who's to say she won't work as a double agent for Kiba because Shikamaru asked her to. She's not entitled to loyalty. Also I'm more familiar with your techniques than I am hers."

"I guess it would make sense," Sakura agreed. "I like Temari but it really is in our best interest."

"It just feels wrong to vote her off." Lee added. "I mean voting for her just because she's with Shikamaru. It feels so wrong. Isn't there someone else?"

"I agree," Hinata spoke. "She got us through the first challenge and even the second. She's been consistent this entire time. I know it's a good decision for the team but Temari doesn't deserve to leave."

"Hey you wanted my opinion I gave it." Ino pointed out. "I like Temari too, it sucks that it's come to this but what choice do we have? She's not exactly a long term player. She'll get bored and quit. I'm just saving us the headache of losing her later."

"That's very true; I guess it would make it easier on her." Lee agreed. "Shikamaru isn't long term either so we'd be doing Kiba a favor too."

"I guess if it helps Naruto out then it is okay." Hinata agreed. "We knew this was coming. It just feels so sudden."

"So it's settled we're picking Temari." Ino looked at her team wanting them to verify. They nodded. "I'll tell her." She stood up her burn wounds now completely healed. Part of her was glad Temari would be leaving considering she brought up Kiba. Everyone knew that topic was taboo. Yet she brought it up like it was nothing then proceeded to bring it up. There was no excuse she had to go. "Temari," She knocked on her door; it cracked open and she saw Shikamaru lying on the floor asleep while she was blowing him. Temari stopped then realized he was asleep.

"Figures," She put on her robe walking up to Ino. "What's up?" She wiped the stains off her mouth before Ino noticed.

"I talked it over with the others and you're the one going home." She informed her. "It's been fun but it's in our best interest."

"Is that so," She shut the door behind her. "Do I have a say in this or was this one of your many tactics to stab in the back when I wasn't looking. I must say well played Ino."

"This has nothing to do with earlier," She replied. "I admit my vote is entirely based on it but not the others. I didn't even mention that you did the taboo."

"Right because if you did then they know this wasn't strategy it was only to get rid of me." Temari pointed out. "It's pretty funny how come no one voted for you? You're not exactly winning any rewards right now. Neither is Sakura but somehow you and her both seem to dodge the kunai."

"For one I have Immunity," Ino reminded her. "It just so happens I didn't need to use it this time. Second, I won the Genjutsu challenge. Sakura evades the Kunai because one she's a medic and two she's one of the strongest in our team right now. We can't afford to lose her. No one wants to vote for Hinata because that's like voting to kill a rabbit for being cute. Even I'm not that mean. We need Lee for the Taijutsu based challenges. The only reason we kept you around is for your ranged Ninjutsu which probably won't do us much good after the last challenge." She explained. "You really are the best option. I don't exactly like the fact that you're blaming me for this. I may not like the fact you mentioned you know who but I would never go out of my way to kick you for it. That's a bit extreme."

"Okay so I'm out," Temari smiled. "Thanks for the chat. I'm going to pack my stuff and go." She entered her room gathering her stuff. Shikamaru woke up when she began grabbing her blanket. "They chose me."

"Oh then I will be out next challenge." Shikamaru assured her. "Kiba already knows. It sucks but somehow we knew it was coming."

"See you around," Temari kissed him then pinched his nipple. "That is for falling asleep; I hate when you do that." Shikamaru rubbed his aching nipple.

"Yeah, I wish could say it won't happen again but you know me." He admitted. "Sleeping during sex is kind of my thing."

"Can't argue there," Temari walked off taking her leave. Gaara escorted her off the island once the votes were tallied. He was a tad upset that not one of his siblings could make it to the end but it was Temari. He knew eventually she'd get bored with it anyway. So he decided not to give her a lecture about how she let down the sand village. In the end she did her best that was all that mattered. It's better for to leave this way than to quit anyway.

"Gaara," She spoke as he carried her away on his sand cloud. "You were right," She smirked. "Something good did come from joining Guy's silly game. I came to terms with what happened to you."

"That's good to hear," Gaara replied. "When the Akatsuki abducted me and took the one tail from me. I never blamed for being at the Leaf Village at the time. I'm happy to know you finally understand that."

"I'm sorry for what happened back then Gaara," She apologized. "I know I don't need to apologize. I get that; regardless, I wasn't there to protect you. I swear it will never happen again. Next time someone tries to harm you. I will be there to protect you; that's my role as both your sister and as a Sand Shin obi. If something were to happen to you during the upcoming war. I want you to know that, I love you Gaara." He looked back at her shocked to hear her say that.

"As I you," He replied. Temari looked away to hide the fact she was blushing glad to hear Gaara say that. Though there was no need for him to. She knew he cared about her after all she's his sister.

"Anyway enough of the mushy stuff," She regained her tough as nails composure. "Take me home." He nodded and they went the rest of the way in silence.


	12. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own the Naruto or Naruto Shippuden Anime/ Manga. This is purely for fan based reasons.**

Chapter 10:

The Eighth Challenge:

Dodge

Kiba eyes opened hearing his cell phone ringing. He looked at the caller id to notice it was Yumi. He called late last night the moment he received his phone from Guy. After all this time he finally decided to ask for his phone which the team supported whole heartedly; all of them except Sasuke who argued the point. Luckily Naruto was there to make him see otherwise after all how else was he going to be able to talk his girlfriend who always busy? He quickly answered her call wanting nothing more than to hear her voice. "Hey there," He answered while getting dressed to take Akamaru for a walk. Naruto was the in girl's house spending the night with Hinata so he didn't have to worry about waking him.

"I'm really sorry I didn't answer last night." She apologized as she searched the books in her huge library hoping to brush up on her history before the next council meeting. Though she hardly needed it but it boosted her confidence when she did. Right now she needed all the confidence she could get seeing as everyone in the council disliked her for way of thinking and her love interest. They viewed her as some inexperienced child which was hardly the case. "I was up all night helping my Uncle prepare for the meeting. He hasn't been in one in years so he could use a few study sessions." She explained.

"Uncle," Kiba began thinking back trying to remember who her Uncle was. "Oh that's the guy who owns the Sand Kingdom right? The one with the Sandsea Kekkei Genkai,"

"That's the one," She replied. "I have been begging him to come to a meeting so at least one person there likes me. That way maybe when I suggest something they won't brush it off and treat me like I don't know what I'm doing." Kiba laughed.

"I could kick their butt for you." He offered. "After all from what you told me you and your uncle are the only rulers capable of fighting. The rest are just retired old geezers trying to give the next generation a hard time."

"Those geezers run an entire kingdom and messing with them results in war," She reminded him. "I already told you violence won't work with them. I just have to endure it and hope one day they will see that their way of running a kingdom isn't the only way. That's my situation."

"Anyway," Yumi climbed up a ladder searching through her many books. "I'm happy to know you finally decided to ask for your phone seeing as you forget it all the time." Kiba laughed. "So what did you need to talk to me about?" Yumi grabbed a book opening it skimming through the pages in order to find out if it was the one she needed.

"I just wanted to hear your voice," Kiba answered. "I miss you."

"Well after this meeting there won't be another one till after the war is over. Hopefully my guards will let me sneak off and spend time with you. After the meeting I got help Tsunade make preparations as well as tie up a few loose ends here at the castle should take maybe two weeks after that I'm all yours."

"I like the sound of that,"

"Is that Yumi on the phone?" Naruto walked up to Kiba. "I want to talk to her." He ran towards Kiba trying to grab his phone. Kiba began wrestling with him trying to get keep him away from the phone. "Come on, I rarely get to talk to her."

"Too bad, she's my girlfriend." He yelled. "I love you but I better go. Naruto's being a real pain in the ass." Kiba hung up; Yumi gasped when she heard him say it not even sure he meant to.

"Dude," Naruto looked him in shock. "You really said it."

"Said what?" Kiba asked. "Ass of course I say ass all the time. Ass, Ass, Ass," Naruto shook his head.

"No you said the L-word to Yumi." He pointed out making Kiba blush.

"I did," Kiba looked at his phone. "You're joking I never say that word not since well you know. Did I really say it?" Naruto nodded. "Strange I always thought I was going to say right after we had sex. It would be my first time with her."

"It's too late now you love her," Naruto teased emphasizing the word love. Kiba blushed not liking this one bit. "You want her to have your babies. You want to marry her,"

"Naruto, I will kill you." Kiba pointed at him. "Say one more word and you're gone." Sure he couldn't beat Naruto but he was tempted to try just to shut him up.

"Did you tell her?" Shikamaru asked overhearing part of their conversation.

"He told her alright; he said loved her." Naruto smiled yet again teasing the Inuzuka.

"Not that," He looked at Kiba knowing he knew full well what he was talking about. "Well?"

"No, I didn't." He answered. "I wanted to but I'm scared that I might lose her." Kiba sat down. "I can't go through that again. I've had my heart broken one too many times. I can't bear to lose Yumi too."

"So rather than tell her that you still have feelings for Ino and that you're struggling with them. You'd rather her find out for herself. That could only be good for you." He spoke sarcastically. "It's going to get worse Kiba. If you really want to be with Yumi then you should tell her. I guarantee once she finds out she'll do whatever she can to help you. But you got to tell her Kiba. Otherwise you really will lose her." Shikamaru explained.

"Are you suggesting he tell Yumi about his feelings for Ino. No offense Shikamaru but that has to be the dumbest thing I've ever heard you say. The moment those words leave Kiba's lips she's out the door." Naruto added. "Besides he has me nothing bad is going to happen I promised to keep him away from Ino clutches. I fully support the Kiba and Yumi relationship. I'm not about to let Ino ruin that."

"What happens if you're voted off whose going to protect him then?" Shikamaru pointed out.

"I appreciate the concern guys but I can keep my feelings in check. I'm a ninja it's what I'm trained to do even if I am like a walking sex addict due the fact I'm in heat. Even I know better than to bark up that tree." Kiba put his phone away. "Thanks but if it comes to that I will take care of myself." He walked away.

"That's what I'm worried about," Shikamaru let out a sigh walking off to meet up with Guy sensei surely the challenge was about to start.

"Hey Guy sent me to fetch you guys the challenge is starting," Hinata ran up to them. "I also wanted to say that soon the teams will split up. It'd be nice if the three of us made it to the finals. So it could be a friendly competition." She looked at Naruto and Kiba when she said this.

"Sounds good," Kiba agreed. "Just hang in there Hinata." He placed his hand on her shoulder. "We're almost there."

"I have to admit at first I was worried that Ino would kick you first chance she got. I wasn't sure that Kiba would be able to protect you like he promised. Turns out he didn't need to." Naruto smiled. "The three of us in the finals, I think we could actually pull it off."

"I knew it," Ino whispered overhearing their conversation. _"Hinata you chose the wrong side."_ She returned to her team so Hinata wouldn't catch on that she knew she was siding with Kiba and not her. Hinata returned with Kiba's team and took her spot with her team. Kiba looked over at Ino knowing she was acting a bit strange. After dating her for what seemed like forever he knew when she was up to something. This could only mean she overheard their conversation and hoped she didn't overhear the fact he's in heat. The last thing he needed right now was for her to exploit it.

"Now that everyone is here let's begin the next challenge," Guy cleared his throat passing out slips to those who didn't compete in the Forest Of Illusion Challenge namely Sai. "For safety reasons if you haven't signed this form it is no mandatory from this point. Seeing as the challenge you're about to face could kill you." Sai signed it and he moved on. "For this challenge I've enlisted some help from your fellow Leaf Shin obi." A woman stepped forward wearing a solid red robe. She had raven colored hair that went to her lower back. Her green eyes looked sharply at Sasuke and Hinata. "Say hello to Mai."

"There's no need for introductions I've heard of her." Sasuke replied. "You're the woman obsessed with the Uchiha. Itachi said that you wanted nothing more than to marry into the Uchiha clan; in hopes of running it from behind your husband's shadow."

"I'm glad he told you that saved me the trouble of doing it." She spoke bluntly not even bothered by his accusations.

"Sasuke's mine so you better not," Sakura went to threaten her but she covered her mouth.

"Careful what you say after all I'm the last person you want to piss off right now. As for Sasuke; sure he's an Uchiha but he's not the type of Uchiha I normally go for. Sadly that dream died with Itachi." She let out a sigh. "A smart man would have let it happen after all I'm quite easily the smartest person here." Mai put her hands in robe pockets. Shikamaru watched her noticing that she wasn't saying it be cocky she was saying it because like him. She's a strategy type. "I would say it's nice to see you Naruto but it's not."

"What did you say?" Naruto bit his lip remember Hinata told him she hated anyone from the Hyuga clan meaning Hinata. "You have some nerve showing your face here you Hyuga hater."

"See if Minato had chosen to be with me instead of Kushina. You'd be smart enough to know not to insult me. It is reasons like this why I dropped you on your head when you were a baby."

"You what," Naruto looked at her confused he already knew who his parents were but it shocked him to learn that she knew them. Ino laughed at the baby remark followed by the others.

"That explains a lot," Ino wiped a tear from her eye.

"You heard me," Mai spoke. "I did it to spite your father for choosing her over me. I wasn't always an Uchiha lover." She looked over at Guy. "Anyway you said you needed my help and you're paying me right?" He nodded. "Good then let's get this over with so I can take a nap."

"Okay for this challenge we will be covering evasion Mai has been instructed to attack you with all her might. She has been told to not hold back. Your job is to dodge her attacks without being hit once. If you get hit you are out kind of like dodge except its dodging attacks. The team with the last person standing wins. The winning team receives one mutual item and the last member standing receives immunity. The losing team will be sending someone home. Keep in mind her weapons are laced with a chemical that lures the target to a deep sleep even one scratch from her weapons and the effect applies. So you have to dodge all of them perfectly or you're out. You may not attack her either you can only dodge," He explained. "Any questions," They remained silent. Sakura smirked knowing without a doubt she was going to win this. It was like fighting Sasori all over again. "Mai they are all yours."

"Let's get started then," Mai tossed her robe aside revealing her arsenal of weaponry. She wore a black tank top and black pants. She had belt laced across her chest covered with Senbon. Her pants had Senbon strapped just above her right knee cap. She had special throwing disks shaped like an S on the belt around her waist. The woman was virtually covered head to toe with ninja tools. "I should warn you my Kekkei Genkai allows me to manipulate metal. No matter how you slice it this challenge will be over soon." She began doing hand signs. "Fire Style: Burning Cloud." She unleashed a mist of fire from her mouth creating a thick smoke. They all managed to avoid it without getting damaged luckily she wasn't aiming to harm them yet.

Suddenly out of nowhere a Senbon came towards Hinata trying to catch her before using Byakugan. She dodged and the Senbon hit Lee in the leg luring into a deep sleep. "Sorry," Hinata apologized knowing there was no way to avoid it Mai left her no time to warn anyone. It was then she realized what tactic she was going for. Mai intended to make sure her attacks always hit someone even if her target managed to dodge. She was a strategist like Shikamaru. Hinata dodged another Senbon which nearly hit Ino who dodged by luck alone.

"That nearly," Ino gasped evading more Senbon only to notice one of them wasn't Senbon. It was one those throwing disk it swooped around her cutting her leg and nearly hit Hinata but she was saved by Naruto who pushed her out of the way. Ino wanted to point that he was helping her but the effects of the attack lured her into a deep sleep.

"Naruto," Hinata pushed him returning the favor helping him evade. He bumped into a tree that was covered in Senbon every last one of them was a complete miss. "That was a close one." If she hadn't corrected his positioning by pushing he would have been out.

"Hinata," Sakura evaded more of Mai's attacks trying to pick up on her habits. "You do realize your helping our enemy right?" She pulled out a kunai deflecting one of the Senbon.

"Sorry," She apologized.

"Earth Style: Terra Prison." Mai surrounded Hinata with four walls of earth. "Sleep tight." Hinata gulped as a rain of Senbon descended on her. "That's for being a Hyuga." She smirked when she noticed it was only a substitution which to her still applied as an evasive maneuver. "This is why you're the only Hyuga I have respect for." Mai jumped back hiding in the smoke continuing her assault now targeting Kiba's team. "Sasuke you've improved." She watched as Sasuke used his Sharringan to combat her attacks it was no different than his fight with Haku as a Genin. She fired a disk Kiba tried to deflect it but it swung around hitting his shoulder. Kiba fell to the ground asleep. Shikamaru tried to remain out of sight hoping to wait it out only to be nicked in arm by the same blade Kiba deflected it was clear she was now using her Kekkei Genkai to control the direction her weapon went. He closed his eyes entering a deep sleep. Sai took the skies hoping to get the upper hand but was taken out by her raining Senbon.

"I'm actually doing," Naruto was stabbed in the back by a Senbon by Mai.

"No you weren't," She pointed as he hit the ground falling asleep. "I just had a certain way I wanted to beat you." She threw a disk while Hinata was busy dodging Senbon she turned around trying to dodge the disk only hit by another disk in the ankle. She dropped to the ground falling asleep. "So that leaves only you two." She stopped all weapons from flying around being controlled by her chakra. Sasuke and Sakura watched her carefully knowing her next attack was going to be huge. "Sasuke I can understand but you." She looked at Sakura. "Where did you learn to dodge like that?"

"Lady Chiyo," She replied nearly exhausted from all the dodging. "Also Lady Tsunade didn't train me for nothing." Sakura held out a kunai getting ready. She found it interesting that in terms of dodging she and Sasuke were neck and neck. There wasn't much she could compete with him in and she had nothing she could be beat him at other than chakra control. So she was determined to add this challenge to the small list. She hasn't won a single challenge. It was time to correct that. She wasn't going to hold back anymore.

"Whoever evades this next attack deserves to win." Mai began doing hand signs. "Steel Art: Senbon Terror." She created a magnetic field that surrounded her entire body in a Senbon Sphere. She appeared in between them catching them off guard. "Disperse." The needles fired off in several directions aiming directly for them. The Senbon fired at them like a machine gun of needles each with a homing effect and attacked for what seemed like hours. "You told me not to hold back." She reminded Guy who thought she way over board with that attack there wasn't a single ninja in their village that could dodge an attack like that. She looked at the huge smoke field left by her attack waiting for it clear to see who won if anyone.

"No way," Guy gasped seeing Sakura who was lying on the ground dodging every single needle at the last second. Sasuke was the ground asleep nearly dodging them all but was cut on the cheek by a stray Senbon. Sakura was panting too tired to move acting at last second while jumping for her life took nearly all the chakra she had just to keep up. "We have our winner," Guy held his hand out only to see Kakashi do the honor impressed to see exactly how much Sakura has grown.

"When did you get so good at evading?" He asked letting her borrow his shoulder to rest.

"Sasori," She replied. "I never had to dodge like that though." Sakura looked at Sasuke who was sound asleep. "I actually beat him."

"Yeah Team Ino wins this challenge." Guy pointed out. "Way to go Sakura. When the others wake up let them know the results."

Once everyone was awake Sakura let them know that Team Ino won and she was victor. The moment she told Sasuke he immediately went to Guy for proof not seeing how it was even possible for her to evade when he couldn't. "There is no way Sakura won." He yelled. "I demand proof."

"Dude," Kiba spoke. "It's not like we're sending you home. We're sending Shikamaru." His team nodded even Shikamaru was in agreement. "Don't tell me you're bent out of shape because she beat you."

"Mai, did Sakura really evade all those attacks?" Sasuke asked he began checking her for marks determined to say she cheated somehow. Sakura let him check her but there wasn't a single scratch on her. "This proves nothing she's a medic," He turned his attention to Mai for an answer to his question. Clearly his competitive side was starting to kick in and he was feeling less masculine because it was Sakura his girlfriend of all people.

"She was still awake; you weren't." Mai pointed out. "I don't really know or care what happened the smoke blinded me too to be honest I was certain I got both of you. After all I hardly ever miss especially with that jutsu. I do admit towards the end of it I did let the needles guide themselves after the last batch I released my hold on them so it's possible if she dodged at the last second. Quit getting your panties in a bunch she won you lost get over it." She let out a sigh. "I'm starting to remember why I avoided you."

"I don't buy it," He argued. "It had to rigged,"

"If it was rigged dumb ass; it would be rigged in your favor. Mai likes Uchiha and you saw what she did to Hinata she was targeting ninety percent of the time just because she's a Hyuga. If anyone has a right to complain it's her." Ino crossed her arms.

"I refuse to accept that she beat me," Sasuke pointed at her.

"Somehow I knew this would happen," Kakashi stepped forward being one of the judges for this competition it was time he put Sasuke in place. "I happened to record the entire thing after all Tsunade has been watching it on tape this entire time. So if you want I could show you what really happened unlike what Mai saw the camera can see through the smoke. Will that ease your mind Sasuke?"

"Play it," He demanded. Kakashi pulled out the tape. In seconds everyone gathered around curious to see what happened; even Sakura wanted to capture the moment. It wasn't often she did something insanely cool. He fast forwarded the tape showing them the part where Mai dispersed the needles. "Okay so here's Sasuke." He pointed at Sasuke who was doing well up to the point one glided passed his blade and hit his cheek. "Here's Sakura," It showed her jumping back almost matching Sasuke's moves move for move with a kunai but instead of continuing to deflect the needles she quickly began jumping back dodging as they chased her around. Finally she leaped back letting the needles pin her but moved her body little bit at the last second she moved her body just enough to barely dodge every needle. The needles were lined with her body perfectly if she had done anything different she would have lost. "There you have it." He turned it off.

"Wait a damn minute," Mai replayed the entire challenge again watching Sakura the entire time. "You bitch; you picked up on my attack patterns. No wonder you dodged it." Sakura blushed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to." She apologized. "It just sort of happened." She went to explain exactly how she was able to pick up on Mai's pattern and explain what that pattern was but she was cut off by Mai.

"We're on the same side Sakura. I appreciate it if you left my attack pattern a secret after all now that you figured it out. I'm going to have to change it entirely." She explained. "You'd only be wasting your breath if you told them." Sakura nodded respecting Mai's wishes. "Anyway I believe I'm done here." She held out her hand. "A rogue ninja has to eat too." Guy handed her a chunk of money from his wallet tapping it his savings to make sure, she'd come. After taking the money she left.

"Well now that we have that cleared up," Guy cleared his throat. "Allow me to officially say that Team Ino wins this challenge and Sakura receives Immunity." Ino and her team embraced their champion grateful for the win. "Team Kiba unfortunately you'll be sending another member home."

"Great how soon can I leave," Shikamaru wondered.

"You aren't even going to vote?" Guy asked.

"Nah, I think it's pretty obvious who's leaving." Kiba answered. "Temari isn't here anymore so there went Shikamaru's motivation. He was only in it for the sex."

"True," The Nara agreed. "Speaking of Sasuke are you feeling okay?" He wondered seeing Sasuke with his cheeks flushed after seeing Sakura's performance completely turned on by it.

"Let him have his trance after all Sakura was bad ass." Kiba agreed. He didn't even like her like that and he had to admit at that moment she was hot. Naruto was struggling to keep it together after seeing that.

"You're not voting," Guy repeated. "I mean come on I went to all this hard work to create a competition and you're going to skip one of the most crucial parts. How could you do this to me?"

"Alright fine," Kiba let out a sigh. "We will have a vote but only to shut you up. Let's get this over with guys." He left with his team not noticing Sasuke wasn't among them. When he walked in Sasuke had his boxers thrown in the middle if the floor and had Sakura's swimsuit lying in pieces from being torn. The Inuzuka's eyes widened when he noticed Sasuke doing the dirty with Sakura in the middle of the floor. He was going all out on her and she loved it.

"Get out," Sasuke tossed a kunai by Kiba's head. He returned his attention to Sakura holding nothing back. Sakura let out a loud moan he forced himself in deeper and deeper leaving her aching for more.

"Let's have our vote somewhere else," He shut the door letting them have their moment.

"What's going on inside Kiba?" Naruto asked. "I didn't see anything." He went to take a peak in the window but Kiba made him look away.

"Let's just say now isn't a good time." He went to leave but could his heat wouldn't let him. He could sense the couples release and wanted to be there just to hear it and get a whiff of what his body ached for constantly.

"Their having sex in there," Naruto noticed sensing it too. "We need a minute." He snatched Kiba hoping to bust one off to ease his urge to join in. Kiba held up one finger from outside the door he heard a moan from Sasuke who had to have cracked off a big one this time from the way he sounded.

"There you go," He smirked. "Let's go Naruto." Kiba walked off while he still had the sense to get away from what was driving his heat wild. He needed the release so he wouldn't try to get it from Sasuke or Sakura.

By the time Sasuke was able to recover from what did he did with Sakura. Naruto and Kiba were back having a quick one before the vote. They could tell just by looking at the Uchiha he was a lot happier now. All he needed was a wild time with Sakura one that would leave her walking funny for a few days. "Let's just get this voting thing over with." He left with the team while Sakura stayed in Sasuke's room trying to recover. They made a unified vote that literally had Shikamaru as the only vote. Even Shikamaru picked himself.

"Are you happy?" Kiba asked; Guy smiled and nodded.

"I'll see you guys later," Shikamaru got on Gaara's sand cloud being taken off the island glad that he no longer had to deal with anymore of Guy's ridiculous challenges.

"Say hello to Temari for me!" Naruto yelled as Shikamaru disappeared. "So Sasuke," He glanced over at him. "How was she?"

"Not another word," Sasuke glared at him.

"Did I miss something?" Sai asked but Kiba shook his head knowing it was best to leave him out of it.


	13. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own the Naruto or Naruto Shippuden Anime/ Manga. This is purely for fan based reasons.**

Chapter 10:

The Ninth Challenge:

Team Survival Challenge

"Hey Ino it's to time to get up," Lee began shaking her. "The next challenge is going to be starting soon."

"You mean I overslept," She gasped and began getting ready. Lee began laughing.

"I mean there's still time," He pointed out. "I was just saying you should start getting ready."

"Thanks for the heads up,"

"You're welcome," Lee left her room letting her get dressed.

 _"It's time I had a talk with Sasuke,"_ Ino smirked intending to do whatever it took to deal with her Hinata problem. However her primary goal was always the same destroying Kiba. It was now or never. The Inuzuka had to go and she was tired of waiting for him to screw up and get kicked. She left her team's house and made her way to Kiba's. On her way she bumped into Sakura who just recovered from what Sasuke did to her earlier. "Did you enjoy your celebration with Sasuke?" She asked.

"I will say if I wasn't pregnant before I will be soon. He really did a number on me." Sakura's body felt sharp pulse of pain just thinking about the roughness of earlier events. He was throwing her around damaging whatever he could with her body. This wasn't the Sasuke she was used to at all and she kind of liked it. "Anyway, Sasuke and I are cool now. We can go back to doing our thing so I will see you tonight." Sakura kissed her cheek already telling Sasuke she needed a break after the last time. Even she had her limits he crossed them big time. He understood admitting he went a little overboard getting scolded by Sai when he trashed the kitchen. Not to mention they were cracks on the wall from when he used Sakura's body as a battering ram.

"Ino," Sakura noticed her walking towards Kiba's Team's house. "You do realize where you're going right?"

"I know Sakura," She replied never wanting to set foot in their place since you know who resided there but this was important. She needed Sasuke on her side in order to get rid of Kiba. Sakura went to go with her curious what business Ino had in order to actually want to go inside the camp of the enemy. "Sorry but I need to go alone." Ino pressed forward and Sakura stayed behind hoping she was trying to fix things with Kiba. She knocked on the door.

"We're still looking," Kiba answered the door thinking it was Sakura still trying to find her panties that Sasuke had thrown somewhere. Only to be caught off guard by Ino's presence. It wasn't like her to ever set foot in their side of island. "Ino,"

"I didn't come to talk to you," She pushed him aside making her way to Sasuke's room. Kiba went to follow but she stopped him. "Don't even think about listening in on us. This is between me and him." She glared at him. "Just go take Akamaru for a walk it'll be over soon."

"Alright fine, it's not like I wanted to hear about you and Sakura's relationship anyway." Kiba left taking all of his team but Sasuke with him so they could be alone.

"We need to talk," She looked at Sasuke who had just returned from his bath wearing only a towel.

"Last I checked Sakura was my girlfriend. I don't require your permission to fuck her and I can be rough with her if I want. She doesn't belong to you. Are you upset that I'm better at pleasing her than you are? I figured this would come up sooner or later." Sasuke let out a sigh. "When did you want to start?"

"Start what?" She asked.

"Having a three way, I know you are curious."

"As if," Ino shook her head. "I may have liked you when I was a Genin but trust me that ship sailed. I wouldn't sleep with you if you were last guy on the planet. As for pleasing Sakura trust me you may have a penis but my lips will always be better." Sasuke blushed curious to see that in person though he'd never get the chance. "I didn't come here for Sakura. I came here to propose an alliance between three of us."

"Why exactly should I join you?"

"We share the same enemy. We both want to make Kiba's life a living hell. I also think if you, Sakura, and I were in the final that would make for a much better competition. After all it could only end your favor you're stronger than us. I don't mind losing to you as long as Kiba is gone. That's all I care about." She answered.

"No offense but I've been trying to get rid of Kiba since the competition began. I don't see how you being on a different team will be doing me any favors." Sasuke mentioned. "I'm tired of him being viewed as the alpha male when I'm clearly better suited for it."

"I know something you don't," Ino replied. "Also the team's have to be splitting up soon you're going to need all the help you can get."

"I'm sure I'll be fine," He assured her. "Also there are a few things I know that you don't so that makes us even. I'll tell you what I'll agree to work with you only for the sake of ditching the Inuzuka. As proof of loyalty we should exchange our info that way we can develop some form of trust."

"Okay Naruto, Kiba, and Hinata are planning to make it so they end up being in the final three. That's my info now tell me yours," She crossed her arms.

"Kiba's in heat," He informed her. "He's been trying to keep it a secret from you this entire time and has been using Naruto to hide it. Hinata is also assisting him in this. They can try to sneak it passed you but nothing gets passed my eyes."

"Really," Ino smirked knowing her next course of action. "First we should break the chances of those being in the finals by voting one of them off. If you lose this challenge I want you to try to vote Naruto off. I will take care of Kiba after I'm done he'll vote himself off. If my team happens to lose we vote Hinata off. That won't be easy but that's where your Sharrigan comes in I want you to make Lee vote for her and help convince Sakura. This is only the backup plan. Believe me after I'm done with her she'll be out of here in no time. I plan to be vicious." She informed him. "Do we have a deal?" She held her hand out.

"This competition has changed you Ino. I'm starting to take a liking to the new you." Sasuke shook her hand. "This should be interesting."

"It's been fun but I should go," Ino left letting Sasuke get dressed. Kiba tried to come back to eavesdrop but noticed her on her way out. She passed him a sharp glare and a wicked smile going to her place.

"Sasuke," Kiba growled running inside and tackling the Uchiha before he could even blink. "What did you tell her?" He yelled; he remained silent. "Answer me." He went punch Sasuke but Naruto pulled him off breaking up the fight.

"Hey quit it both of you," Naruto got between them. "We are on the same side fighting amongst ourselves won't be doing us any favors." He pointed out normally this was Shikamaru's job but since he was no longer with them he took it on himself.

"Naruto's right," Sai agreed. "If you don't keep it together Ino will beat us."

"I will back off the moment he tells me what the fuck he told Ino," Kiba growled. "You said something I know you did you should have seen the way she looked at me when she left. It was as if she was given the perfect tool to-," He gasped figuring out what was said. "You asshole you told her didn't you?" Sasuke remained silent but his expression gave it away. "I," Kiba began taking deep breaths knowing if he didn't get away from Sasuke soon he was going to do or say something he'd regret. "Let's just go, the challenge is starting." He led the way Sasuke went to follow. "I think you've done enough catch up later." Naruto looked at Sasuke.

"Tell me you didn't," He asked hoping even Sasuke wasn't that cruel.

"I did," He answered. "I don't regret doing it either."

Naruto looked at Sasuke disappointed that he would go so far as to tell Ino Kiba's secret. Now that she knew there was no way he could let himself be voted off or Kiba would end up doing something that would ruin everything he and Yumi had. The option of holding back was no longer an option; he had to give his all in order to keep Kiba safe. Even if he had to rely on the nine tails cloak to do so.

The two teams gathered eager and ready for the next challenge. Kiba wanted to use this challenge to blow off some steam. Ino wanted nothing more than add another win to her team's belt win or lose either way if Sasuke kept his end of their deal the competition was in her favor. "Good evening everyone," Guy looked everyone feeding off their anticipation. "By now you have been working in your team long enough to know the ins and outs of every member. So for this challenge we are putting not only your knowledge but your teamwork to the test in a team survival challenge." He explained. "Your opponent's for this challenge will be,"

"Us," Tsunade finished having none other than the other five Kage at her side. Kiba and Ino gulped while Lee and Naruto only saw an opportunity to test their strength against them. "Don't worry Guy; I'll save you the explanation." She added. "For this challenge you will be facing us in combat with no restraints."

"The team that lasts the longest wins while the individual who lasts longer than everyone else earns Immunity. The team that doesn't last the longest will be sending yet another player home. This is a test to see which you has what it takes to move on and who doesn't." Guy explained. "So I'd advise you to give it everything you've got." He cleared his throat. "The challenge begins on my mark," He looked at Team Ino. "Your team will start things off." Kiba's team stepped back to oversee Team Ino's results. "On three," He shouted. "One,"

"This is it no holding back," Ino prepared herself of the fight of a lifetime. "Sakura, Hinata, Lee, we can do this." She assured them.

"Two,"

"This will be over soon," Ay spoke looking at Ino. The Yamanaka reached into her bag of ninja tools knowing if he even touched her it was over. They were already fighting at a complete disadvantage seeing as it was five against four. She had to do something to even the odds.

"Three," Guy finished. The Kage prepared their all out attack only to be blinded by a smoke bomb. Ino quickly gathered her team and hid trying to devise a defensive strategy. Gaara quickly took the skies with the Kage searching for them.

"Okay everyone clear on the plan?" Ino whispered. They nodded. "Good let's win this," Ay hit Lee who blocked having his arms nearly shattered in the process. "Lee," Ino went to treat him but was hit by a water style Ninjutsu nearly being taken out by it.

"We are the five Kage," The Mizukage reminded her. "Surely you didn't think a mere a smoke bomb was going to enough to throw us off your trail. Perhaps I should show you how it's done," She began performing hand signs creating thick mist that burned Ino's skin. Ino quickly got out of range of the mist unable to see anything in the burning mist.

"Look out," Hinata yelled; Ino turned around realizing she was only seconds away from being clobbered by Lady Tsunade. Sakura quickly jumped in catching her master's fist and throwing her aside saving Ino's skin.

"Sand," Hinata turned around seeing Sand gather around her. She quickly used substitution to avoid the Sand Coffin. "Tsuchukage,"

"Don't boss me around," He went to use particle style on Hinata but she escaped into the forest. "She's a fast one this one."

"Not fast enough," Ay appeared in front of her; she gasped blocking being nearly defeated by one hit from his enormous strength. He left her alonr after that thinking she was out cold while trying to recover Hinata used her Byakugan to see through the mist. She noticed Sand gathering around Ino who was trying to avoid the mist.

"Ino," She yelled; Ino turned around seeing the sand jumping out of the way as fast she could. Ay turned around looking at Hinata; she gulped as he began running towards her. Before he could land a blow Lee kicked him keeping him off Hinata. She took this time to hide and use her Byakugan to assist those trapped in the mist. She watched as water formed behind Sakura while she kept her master at bay. "I won't let you," She tossed a Kunai negating the chakra within the water. She quickly went back into hiding before being spotted.

"Got you," Tsunade slipped through Sakura's guard hitting her knocking her directly into Ino. "Sorry Sakura but you still have a long way to go before you're at my level."

"You know," Mizukage emerged out of a puddle of water next to Hinata. "That chakra negation technique wasn't very nice." She blasted Hinata with Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu knocking her beside her allies.

"Ino," Lee appeared next to her too exhausted to keep Ay at bay anymore too scared of being hit again. "I don't think our defensive strategy is working." He pointed out.

"I'm starting to think your right," She admitted. "I'm also sick and tired of being pushed around. Team Ino let's show them what were made of."

"I'd thought you'd never ask," Sakura smirked fired up by Ino's command.

Ino pulled out a smoke bomb preparing the counter attack now that they no longer in that annoying mist. "This tactic again," The Mizukage shook her head. "Tsunade you're Leaf Ninja really aren't all that bright." She stepped forward signaling her companions to leave it to her hoping to teach Ino a lesson. The smoke blinded her but she easily overpowered with hot mist.

"Gotcha," Suddenly three explosive kunai hit her being mixed with the smoke bomb. While she was shaking off the attack being caught off guard by the fact the explosion was made of nothing but flowers that blinded her. It was merely a distraction which she fell for. Hinata quickly began hitting her chakra points using the highest number of palms she could reach. After her final hit Sakura jumped in punching her in the stomach getting a direct hit.

"Cha," She threw her to the ground so hard she bounced into the air.

"Finish it Lee," Ino cheered.

"Primary Lotus," He appeared behind the Mizukage and forced her into the ground creating a massive crater.

"Don't forget these," Ino dropped a nice bouquet of flower on her. The paper bomb connected to the lovely arrangement of flowers exploded adding insult to injury. "That trick never gets old." She smiled.

"Neither does this one," Mizukage appeared behind them. She fired a massive magma ball at them defeating both Hinata and Ino. Sakura jumped out of the way only to be caught in Gaara's sand and hit by Tsunade being taken out by the attack. Lee was shoulder tackled by the Ay directly into Tsuchikage's earth style Ninjutsu being defeated.

"Well Team Kiba you're up next," Ay encouraged ready and eager to test them.

"What a fine crop of men we have here," The Mizukage winked at them. Kiba gulped after witnessing how quick Team Ino was taken out by the Five Kage. He was frightened knowing if he slipped even once it was over.

"Let's do it," Naruto leaped down followed by the rest of Team Kiba. "I can't wait to see just how strong they are; beating would not only prove I have what it takes to be Hokage but will prove I'm one of strongest Hokage."

"Ok let's do it," Kiba agreed borrowing some of Naruto's enthusiasm to cure his fearfulness of getting his ass kicked. "Akamaru," He called his faithful companion emerged from the forest happy that there was finally a challenge he could take part in.

"On three," Guy reminded them. "One," Sasuke activated his Sharringan ready to get a jump on the five Kage. "Two," Kiba popped a food pill that greatly boosted his defense. Naruto activated the nine tails cloak deciding to hold nothing back for this challenge. "Three,"

"I hope you like it hot," Mizukage shot a huge magma ball at them. "Ay try not to screw this up," Kiba's team evaded her attack only to notice the magma had created a steamy mist that blinded them.

"Worry about yourself woman," Ay rushed into the mist trying to take down Sasuke.

"Reckless as always," Tsunade followed him into the mist heading towards Naruto.

"There are better ways to do this," Gaara targeted Kiba's Team with several sand bullets.

"You catch on quick Kazekage," Tsuchikage smirked. "This should take care of it," He used his particle style to lift up a huge boulder and threw it at Kiba's entire team.

"That's more like it," Tsunade appeared behind the massive boulder and hit it with her enormous strength making it rain on top of Kiba's team. Kiba's team gathered in one spot after evading all their attacks.

"It's over," Ay went to strike them down in one powerful blow now that they were grouped up.

"Time to counter attack," Kiba smirked. "Akamaru let's do it." Akamaru barked. "Rotating Fang," He and Akamaru performed fang over fang around his team moving so fast it acted similar to Neji's rotation. The attack not only blinded Ay by stirring up the dirt around him it knocked him back.

"Super Beast Scroll," Sai sent several ink creatures at Ay damaging him further.

"Your open," Naruto stood on flying bird created by Sai's Ninjutsu. He quickly hurled a Rasen Shuriken at the Ay which nearly obliterated him. "Sasuke,"

"On it," He activated Susano firing an arrow directly at Ay combining the arrow's power with Naruto's Rasen Shuriken. The result of the combo left the entire area engulfed in a crater.

"It's like I always say the best defense is a good offense." Kiba smirked knowing without a doubt the Raikage was down for the count. "Wait a sec," Suddenly Sai was hit being taken out instantly by Ay. Before he could hit Kiba; Naruto hit Ay knocking him back."Naruto, I owe you one."

"I don't think so," Sasuke deactivated Susano and used Kirin to stop Tsuchikage's earth style the moment he tried to use it on Naruto while he fended off Ay. The Mizukage used her water style hitting Sasuke making him stop his attack. If not he would have been defeated by his own jutsu. Immediately after Tsunade went to attack him; he used fire style to keep her away.

"Let's go Akamaru," Kiba ran towards Gaara at remarkable speeds attacking from his right side while Akamaru attacked from Gaara's left. Gaara put up his sand to defend keeping them from touching him. Finally he was pushed back by a tidal wave of sand.

"Got you," The Tsuchikage took this chance to use particle style defeating Kiba instantly. "Two down only two more to go." He went to use it on Naruto but he was moving too fast. Sasuke jumped down nearly striking with Chidori only to have it blocked by the Mizukage who used her magma style to keep him back. He created a blade from it trying to attack her but Gaara grabbed him from behind with his sand.

"Sand Coffin," Gaara crushed Sasuke only see a log in his place. "Well played Uchiha." Sasuke remained hidden keeping track of the time. He watched as Naruto used his shadow clones to keep Ay and Tsunade busy while he hid. The nine tails cloak worn off and as result he was exhausted just trying to buy time.

"Time's up," Sasuke smirked knowing their team beat Ino's team's time. Now it was just a matter of who got Immunity. _"No offense Naruto but unlike you; I actually need Immunity."_ He shot a fire ball at Naruto. The Uzumaki gasped caught off guard by Sasuke's action; he evaded only to be hit by Tsunade being taken out by her attack.

"That's enough," Guy stopped the challenge after Naruto's defeat seeing no point in carrying with the challenge now that he had a winning team and a winning player. Tsunade hit Sasuke catching onto to his foul play. "Tsunade," He scolded.

"Say what you want Guy," She glared at Sasuke. "Sasuke's actions were entirely out of line. He targeted his team mate so he'd get the reward that's cruel even for Sasuke." She prepared to hit him again.

"I understand that but it is a competition and though it was foul it was still completely in the rulebook. I never said he couldn't do that. With that said Team Kiba is winner of this challenge and Sasuke wins Immunity though I'm not thrilled with how he did it." He complained. "I have to abide by the rules." He cleared his throat. "Sasuke go ahead and tell your allies the results when they wake up." Guy turned his attention towards Team Ino. "Unfortunately since your team did not win the challenge you will be sending another player home." Ino looked at Sasuke and he nodded letting her know he knew exactly what to do.

Once Kiba and the others were conscious Sasuke filled them in. While the Uchiha explained things and how everything went leaving out the part where he targeted Naruto. Naruto wanted to tell them but after everything Sasuke has already done like plotting against the village desiring it's destruction and betraying Kiba by spilling his secret to Ino. He was having a hard enough time trying to earn everyone's trust. Instead he decided to leave it alone. "Naruto is that really how it went?" Kiba asked.

"Exactly," He agreed passing up the opportunity to set the story straight. "No matter how hard I tried there's just no outlasting Susano."

"Okay then," Kiba looked at Sasuke. "That just leaves one thing."

"What more yelling," Sasuke spoke.

"No," He stood up. "Sasuke, you and I always seem to get off on the wrong foot. Regardless of that you still decided to stick with the team and really pulled through despite our differences. I just wanted to," Kiba blushed not too excited about saying this word to Sasuke of all people. "Thanks." He put simply. Sasuke smirked knowing it must have killed the Inuzuka to say that to him. Of course both of them knew now that Sasuke had immunity again he was going act like a complete jerk again. He was only being friendly because he had to in order to stay in the competition. "Let's get some sleep tonight guys." He suggested eager to change the subject. They nodded following him to their team house.

"Naruto," Sasuke spoke making the Uzumaki stop. "What game are you playing here?"

"What are you talking about?" He wondered. "I'm not playing anything."

"You had the opportunity to tell them what really happened but you didn't." He reminded him. "Why would you do that for me? Why didn't you just sell me out like everyone else would have done?"

"How many times do I need to say it," He shook his head. "We're friends Sasuke." He smiled. "I still believe the Sasuke who used to laugh along with everyone else is there hiding. I'm not going to stop believing and until that day comes where the real Sasuke appears. I'm not going to stop being there for you and I'll be there even after." He went to leave but stopped. "Next time you try something like that. Remember this: that acceptance that everyone has for you because of me. That is something Tayuya still fights for even now. You may not see it but it's a gift; don't waste it." He left not wanting to keep Hinata waiting any longer deciding he would spend tonight with her.

After his conversation with Naruto the Uchiha made his way to the place where Ino told him to meet her. It was the place where Ino would be confronting the Hyuga. "Ino," Hinata looked her. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes I did," She let out a sigh. "I'm sorry but I've spoken to the others they decided to vote for you. I had to tell them that you were scheming against us working with Naruto and Kiba. I mean talk about betrayal you not only betrayed me you betrayed the entire team. Here I thought it was Temari we had worry about. I mean come on I thought we were friends."

"We are friends,"

"Are we?" Ino asked. "Friends don't stab friends in the back Hinata. I get it you and Naruto are a thing; I'm not shocked about your alliance with him but Kiba. Sure he is on your squad but still it does not excuse you betraying knowing that he and I are sworn enemies. He treated me like shit and yet you still want to help him over me."

"To be fair, not a single person really knows what happened between you two. You say it was fight but I'm not so sure that's the case. I mean if it were simply a fight then why would either of you go so far as to never speak about it or seek to hurt one another? It's like you said Kiba and I are on the same squad so I know him a little better than most. The moment the two of you split he was heartbroken more hurt than I've ever seen him before. He's not the type of person to let a simple fight make him feel so badly also if he was truly a jerk then why does it feel like he's the only one who is suffering?"

"Regardless of what happened between us. The fact you betrayed me and your team still remains. If I were you I would go ahead and just leave. Now that everyone knows of your treachery they are bound to pick you anyway so save yourself the embarrassment and leave. Let's face it Hinata your too nice for a competition like this. Honestly you never stood a chance the others are going to walk all over you." Ino let out sigh.

"That's not true," She argued.

"Really, I know you Hinata. This competition is no place for a weak pathetic girl like you anyway. I mean you haven't done us any good ever since that eating challenge and that was a long time ago. This is as far as you go. I didn't want to be the one to tell you this but not a single person here is rooting for you. You have no bets why because even they know you can't do it." Hinata's eyes began tearing up. So save everyone the trouble and get out now. Otherwise it's going to be a lot worse when everyone on our team picks you. I assure you that they won't be half as nice as I'm being right now."

"What if I," Hinata frowned hoping she could apologize for betraying her team in hopes of staying but Ino cut her off.

"The damage is done Hinata." Ino spoke bluntly. "Just leave," She ran off leaving the island in tears. Naruto waved at her only to see her dart passed him towards the Kazekage wanting nothing more than to leave.

"Hinata, wait," He chased after her but she was gone. He glared at Ino. "What did you do?"

"You honestly thought I didn't know." She laughed. "Naruto you can't be this dumb." Ino wiped a tear from her eye from laughter. "I know you and her are teamed with Kiba. You were planning to make it to the end just the three of you. I'd have to be an idiot to let that happen so now your little team is broken up." She walked off. Naruto went attack her but Kiba stopped him the nick of time. Sure it was just a competition but it gave her no right to mistreat Hinata.

"We have to get her back Kiba," Naruto spoke finally calming down.

"Believe me it's on," Kiba assured him. There was no way he was going to let her get away with making Hinata.

"Ino, I," Sakura began looking around thinking Hinata was with Ino. "Where's Hinata?"

"She's out," Ino informed her. "She volunteered to leave."

"Well Lee was going to but I guess it doesn't matter now." Sakura smiled. "Hinata is just too nice for her good." She walked off with Ino planning to spend the night with her.


	14. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own the Naruto or Naruto Shippuden Anime/ Manga. This is purely for fan based reasons.**

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _Once Again, I must apologize for extended wait. I would also like apologize to the readers I have offended in the last chapter. I wasn't thinking clearly and what seemed funny at the time wasn't. I'm really truly sorry I will take that into consideration for now on. I wanted to take some time to brainstorm a bit. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. As always, blades and knives are welcome._ _ **– Kiba Blackfire ^_^**_

Chapter 12:

The Tenth Challenge:

Treasure Hunt

The two teams gathered in elimination area where Guy ordered them to meet. They made haste wasting hardly any time to get ready. They couldn't wait to hear Guy's "urgent" news. "Mind telling us what this "urgent" news is about?" Ino asked crossing her arms. Her eyes trailed her fellow competitors mostly Kiba and Naruto. After what happened with Hinata she knew those two were going to be targeting her directly. Unfortunately for them she had immunity. She hoped this challenge she could add another layer of immunity.

"I got my shipment," He informed them showing them several necklaces with the symbol for ninja on them.

"You woke us up early for that," Kiba complained. "You could have just told us before the challenge." He pointed out; Akamaru barked agreeing with him thinking this was an actual emergency.

"They are just necklaces," Sasuke agreed, "and they're lame." He added; Guy gasped.

"How could you say that?" Konohamaru leaped out of the box of necklaces. "Moegi worked really hard on those." He yelled.

"I spent a whole week with the academy students preparing those." Moegi added climbing out of the box. "I wanted to see the look on your faces when you finally got them. After all," She blushed looking at Sasuke. "I made yours special Sasuke." She held out a necklace with the Uchiha symbol instead. Naruto rolled his eyes some things never change.

"So I take it these necklaces have some special value," Ino guessed.

"Very good, Ino," Guy smiled. "They may appear to be regular necklaces but these necklaces represent immunity. All those who have earned it will now wear these necklaces and turn them in when they want to use their immunity." Moegi gave Sasuke his necklace. She then gave Sakura a necklace and Ino one too. "Now that I have explained the purpose of the necklaces; let's move on with the competition. Moegi, Konohamaru, thank you for delivering my shipment but it's time you left."

"But I wanna stay," Konohamaru complained. "I've got a lot of money riding on Naruto."

"No pressure right," Kiba whispered to Naruto who was now feeling it.

"Okay," Moegi agreed wanting to stay but felt leaving was for the best. "Let's go Konohamaru." They went to leave.

"Wait a sec," Kiba sniffed the air. "There's one more up in that tree." He pointed at the tree.

"We were so close too." Udon came out from behind the tree. He was wearing a headset so he could report what was going on to his teammates.

"Oh right," Konohamaru forced a smile. "Thanks Kiba we were looking for him everywhere." He grabbed Udon walking off with his squad. "I told you the plan would never work." He whispered to them. Once they were gone Guy carried on with the competition.

"Alright everyone, listen up." He ordered. "We are down to the top seven so from here on there will no longer be any teams. It's every shin obi for them self. Kiba your team racked up the most wins in the team challenges so as a special bonus you will be given an immunity necklace. You may keep it for yourself or pass it to someone else from your team."

" _He's giving him immunity. Great now it's going to be even harder to get rid of him. It's not like he's going to give it someone else. I wouldn't."_ Ino began trying to think of a new strategy in order to take out the Inuzuka.

"Naruto, it's yours." Kiba urged his friend forward. "You've earned it." Ino shook her head she couldn't believe his stupidity. He was making this too easy for her.

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked then brought his lips to Kiba's ear. "I mean if anyone needs it right now, it's you. Ino really has it out for you. She's definitely scheming something."

"Don't worry about me," Kiba pointed at himself. "I can't take whatever that woman throws at me. Now go on take it." Naruto stepped forward claiming the necklace looking at Guy directly once it was placed on him. Guy nodded and flashed a quick smile at him. "What was that about?"

"Nothing really," Naruto replied.

"Now that the special prize has been taken care of," Guy cleared his throat. "Let's proceed. The challenges you will be faced with now will be much harder than before." Ino rolled her eyes like he hasn't said that before. "They will test the fires of your youth and push you to your limit. For your first solo challenge you will embark on a hunt for treasure on this island. Danger lurks in every corner. Before we had some of the island sectioned off but now you will have access to more of the island. Barrier core if you will." The Leaf Shin obi nodded releasing the barrier confined them to the lower section of the island.

"Wait you mean this entire time," Naruto looked at Guy. "We've only been playing on a fourth of the island."

"Exactly," Guy added. "This section of the island is more dangerous so you will need to be extra careful. This way," He began walking along the shoreline of the beach. "For this challenge we have a special guest," They groaned.

"Another guest," Ino complained. "Don't you think it's getting a little old?"

"This guest will be our final guest, from here on. I will be taking over and I can assure you. I won't be going easy on any of you. This competition is for the best of the best and I will settle for no less." He added his eyes blazing up in a heat of flame.

"Okay so who is our special guest anyway?" Sakura asked.

"Who is that?" Kiba's eyes wandered off into the distance of the vast waters. He could see a slim and well built female swimming towards them. Her body so perfect it was like staring at a model. She had long brunette hair tied in a braded ponytail wearing a velvet two piece swimsuit. Her entire body was soaked head to toe with water from her long swim. The boys couldn't help but to stare at her their eyes drawn to her beauty like she has a hot new car or something. "Where have you been all my life?"

"You have got to be kidding," Ino added slightly jealous how she was getting all the attention. "I'm way hotter than her."

"I swear boys can be so stupid," Sakura turned her back towards. "I mean sure I'd be considered hot too if I was soaked like that." She looked back seeing that Naruto wasn't drooling over her. "What's the matter she not your type?"

"I ugh," He blushed. "This is bad." Naruto gulped knowing the special guest all too well. _"I really hope the Nine Tails doesn't remember her otherwise this could end badly."_ He began trying to walk away but he turned the other way. _"Oh man he remembers her."_ His mind began racing with sexual fantasies about their special guest all of them created by the lust the nine tails had for this particular woman.

"Naruto," The woman ran up and hugged Naruto. "It's been awhile." He placed his hands on her hips trying to distance her from the raging erection caused by the nine tails being in heat. She looked at him confused wondering he was acting so weird after all she only wanted to hug him. "Man, I'm soaked." She squeezed her hair getting some of water out.

"I'd like you all to meet our special guest for today's challenge; Tai." Guy informed them only see her completely topless handing her top to Kiba to hold while she dried off in the sun. The Inuzuka cheeks were flushed by how casual she was about taking her top off in front of him. She acted like it was no big deal but it was, at least to him. "You see I have given Tai some scrolls to hide so only she knows where to find them there is a total of nine scrolls. The person who finds the most wins and is rewarded immunity. The rest will undergo elimination where one of you will be sent home. The rules are simple; there aren't any,"

"Seriously so you're saying we can do whatever it takes to get the most scrolls." Ino asked he nodded.

"You may ask Tai any question you want. You have till sun down." Guy walked off only to be pulled aside by Kakashi.

"Are you sure, you want her here?" He asked. "You do know about her right?"

"The truth is this girl is single and Lee doesn't have anybody. Before Jiraiya passed I asked him who he thought was the perfect girl for Lee. He said her. It's not like he's putting himself out there not since Tenten decided to be with Neji. So as his sensei I decided to hook him up, she seems nice and youthful. Besides she is also skilled in Taijutsu just like Lee. So they have something in common." He explained. "Trust me they are going to be the perfect couple."

"Whatever you say Guy," Kakashi walked away deciding to let Guy discover Tai's secret on his own.

"Where'd everybody go?" Tai looked around seeing that all the boys were off to search for the scrolls. The only person that remained was Ino. The Yamanaka smirked not one of them were smart enough to think to ask Tai where to find but of course she could just check Tai's mind and find them even if the girl refused to tell. Tai picked up her top heating her body up with fire nature chakra drying off.

"They went to look for scrolls," Ino replied. "I was wondering do you happen to know where they are; I mean you'd be helping everyone out."

"Scrolls, what scrolls?" She asked. "Do you have them?"

"Guy said he gave you scrolls to hide." She reminded her.

"He did," Tai began thinking. "Are you sure? I don't remember getting any scrolls. Are they magic? If they are I should totally find one."

" _She can't be that dense,"_ Ino bit her lip trying to be patient with her. "That's a good idea we should-."

"Got one, yahoo," Kiba yelled. "Good boy Akamaru." They ran passed Ino who was about to try to steal it using mind transfer jutsu but he was too fast. "Nice try." He disappeared into the forest.

"Wow; there really are scrolls hidden on this island," Tai began rubbing her chin. "I wonder who hid them. Maybe it was a ghost." She gasped. "Hey if I ask him nicely maybe he'll let me have it so I can see if it's magical." Tai went to leave but Ino grabbed her.

"How can you be so dense?" Ino yelled; Tai went to speak. "Forget it; I should have just used this jutsu from the beginning." Ino infused her hand with chakra and touch Tai's forehead getting access to her mind. She began to read it in order to find where the scrolls were hidden. It only took her seconds to discover the girl's mind was completely blank. She was so dense she had no mind to read. Ino took her hand off Tai's forehead laughing. "I can't believe I was jealous of you earlier. I mean you're density has no limits,"

"That's it," Tai struck Ino at rapid speeds targeting her arms. While Ino was stunned by her attacks; Tai leaped into handstand and kicked Ino knocking her out. She leaped back on her feet dusting herself. "I have had enough of your insults. You can't just enter someone's mind without permission that is so rude. I'm out of here." Tai walked passed Ino only to be stopped by Lee who saw what she did to Ino.

"That was amazing," Lee commended. "Not only are you beautiful. You're pretty good at Taijutsu too." He looked at her in full amazement. He had to be with this woman.

"You think I'm pretty." She asked; he nodded. "Guy says you're good at Taijutsu too. Is that true?"

"Well I guess you could say that," He blushed not wanting to seem overconfident. "Well you see I can't use Genjutsu or Ninjutsu. So I try to make up for it with my Taijutsu." Lee informed her.

"That's incredible," Tai added. "I mean I use Ninjutsu so I don't fall under that category but I still think it's cool what you're doing. It takes a lot of courage to rely solely on Taijutsu." She glanced over at him. "I guess you must be really good at Taijutsu then."

"My name is Rock Lee," He put his hand out.

"Tai," She added shaking his hand. "Anyway Lee you seem like a great guy. Would you like to go somewhere to practice our Taijutsu together?"

"I ugh," Lee looked back at the forest remembering the challenge. He looked at the one scroll in his hand. Surely that was enough to keep him in the game besides it wasn't like anyone was targeting him. "Certainly," He walked off with Tai.

"Jiraiya was right," Guy looked at Lee and Tai hitting off perfectly they were holding hands and laughing. Lee's youth was blossoming right before his eyes. "I'm proud of you, Lee." Guy wiped the tears from his eyes. Kurenai went to tell him about Tai but Kakashi touched her shoulder and shook his head. Guy was in his own little world and it was best to leave him there and let him figure out that Lee completely blew off the challenge and scold him later for it.

"So where are we-," Tai pushed Lee into one of the houses. "Are we practicing our Taijutsu in here?" Lee looked at her confused that is until she pressed her lips against his. "Tai, are you sure we should be doing this?"

"We're working on our Taijutsu remember," She removed her top handing it to him. Lee stared deeply at her nice warm breasts finding it hard not to get aroused. The woman was like a dream come true. Besides he hadn't been with a woman since the hot spring adventure and there was no way his hormones were going to turn this down. "Let's get you out of that outfit." Tai removed Lee's chunin jacket setting it down. She grabbed the tight green leather outfit he trained in tearing it open revealing his toned torso. She gently nibbled on his neck while her hand fondled him exploring every inch of his cock down to his balls her touch was driving Lee wild. Tai's hand was warm and soft he arched his head back as her magnificent hand played with his erection that was practically leaking in her hand so full of pleasure it was as if he was ready to burst. She felt a tiny bit of his cum drip on her finger; she smirked licking it off finger deviously. "Tasty," The moment he saw her lick his cum off her finger he was overwhelmed with the desire to take her. Lee quickly pinned her against the wall placing one hand on her breast while other ripped off what was left off the green leather outfit so eager to enter her. Tai's eyes trailed down staring at his cock that pulsed begging for attention.

"Touch me again," Lee placed her hand on balls trying to keep her off the shaft not wanting to cum yet. He needed a minute to cool down a bit before he got too excited. Tai recognized this act and realized why he was doing it. It had been awhile for him so it was almost like losing his virginity all over again. Tai ran her finger down his shaft to test her theory hearing him moan nearly enslaved by her touch trying even harder not to cum. "Please don't," He begged trying so hard not to do it this early in the game. He returned her hand to his balls a safe place to play while he recovered. She accepted his plea covering them with her hand then stroking her palm on them slowly as he recovered.

"How long has it been since you fucked someone?" Tai asked but she could see it in his eyes he had lost count of the days. "I'll tell you what," She brought her lips to his ear. "I'm going to make it up to you." Tai ran her hand down his cheek helping him calm himself once he was back in control she switched places with him taking dominance over him. Lee looked at her in shock for a girl with slim body built for flexibility she was strong. He began breathing heavy as she licked his nipple getting it a little wet then running her lips down his down body. He let out moan trying hold it in she placed her finger over her mouth shaking her head at him. Lee nodded taking steady breaths to keep him from losing it. Tai's touched his hard shaft lifting it up as she licked underneath and nipped his balls a bit giving them a slight tease making him let out a moan. The moment he did she took a piece of his length into her mouth licking the tip getting it nice and wet tasting all the cum that was leaking out of it from his struggle to keep his release inside. He let out a loud moan grabbing hold of the curtains so tight he tore them down. She took him out of her mouth licking the sides making sure to get him nice and moist before inserting his entire cock in her mouth.

"Tai, I don't know if-," Lee began panting heavily trying so hard not cum but he wanted to so badly. Tai took in a little bit first taking it nice slow to help him get adjusted wanting to hold the big one a little longer. Once he was comfortable she added more taking it nice and easy. He let out a moan releasing a little into her mouth. "You're really good at this." He acknowledged as she swallowed the tiny bit and took in the last of it down to his pubic hair. Lee bit his lip clawing at the wall next him pressing his body against the glass window for support as she slowly bobbed her head up and down his goods. He shot a bit more into her mouth but she just kept going making him cry out for her. Before he knew his hands were on the back of her neck and he was pushing his cock back and forth for her. "Forgive me, Tai it just feels so," Lee let out a loud moan letting out a little more. Before he could make the next thrust, Tai placed her hand on him stopping his movement. She looked at him seeing what he wanted he wanted to waste it all in her mouth douse her mouth his sweet release.

"I know it does," Tai wiped his spurt of cum off her mouth. "I can see it all in your eyes." She explained looking directly into them getting on her feet. "You'd want nothing more to fill my mouth with your whipped cream. You naughty, naughty, boy but you see." She kissed him. "If you did that," She removed her panties handing them to him as he stared at her naked body. "You wouldn't get the full Tai experience, you want that don't you?" Lee nodded tranced by her beauty. "How bad do you want it, Lee?" She asked creating a clone of herself sending it to find a condom that would fit Lee.

"I," Lee was at a loss for words but he was certain he do whatever she wanted. The clone returned handing her wanted she wanted then disappearing. His eyes stared at her hand wanting that condom in her hand so badly.

"Show me," Tai placed the condom in his hand. Lee bit the package with his teeth sliding it onto his raging erection just itching to do as she commanded. He grabbed her hand placing his hand on top of hers as she forced her on the floor. Tai wrapped her legs around his waist pressing her lips against his as he tried to get it inside her. He grabbed her legs spreading them a bit taking advantage of her flexibility. He pushed his cock into her slowly savoring every second he was inside her. She let out a moan as his full length entered her. Lee began pushing it deeper and deeper letting out a soft moan as he did. After a couple good thrusts she forced him against the wall taking dominance over him. Lee tried to reclaim it as she rode him without even realizing it he began to rely on the power of the gates just to compete with her. The chakra flowing through his body as he let loose on her caused every window in house to shatter as he tried to get back on top of her while she fucked him.

"Lee," Naruto knocked on the door then heard him moaning outside and the sound of furniture breaking. "No don't do it." He yelled. "It's too intense." Naruto felt the whole house shake. "It's too late," He shielded himself. Lee screamed filling her with his cum putting every ounce of chakra into it the result tore the entire house to piece leaving only them inside. Tai's head arced back as she covered him with her release covering his entire manhood with it luckily the condom was able to withstand the beating. His entire body pulsed as he collapsed to ground completely exhausted unable to reclaim dominance over her she was just too resilient. "Lee," Naruto shook him trying to see if he was okay. "Speak to me Lee."

"That was awesome," Lee held his thumb up passing out due to exhaustion of chakra. Naruto checked to see if his heart was beating knowing just how intense sex with Tai can be it was enough to knock out the Nine Tails too. Once it was clear his heart was beating even faster than normal which was a result of the sex.

"Wasn't that fun?" Tai smiled getting off him. "Lee," She snapped her fingers at him hoping to wake him but he was out of it. "Why does that always happen?" Tai let out a yawn curling up next to Lee falling asleep.

"Guy," Naruto yelled. "We are going to need a medical ninja stat." The moment the word medical left his lips Guy was standing next to him.

"What the-," Guy picked up a piece of the house that was completely wrecked. "What happened here?" He turned his attention to Naruto.

"She happened," Kakashi pointed at Tai who was now sleeping peacefully. "For some reason every time she has sex with someone it's not what you would call the typical kind. Tai has a special kind of chakra that draws the attention of men when they are close to her. The more seductive their thoughts the stronger the effect of chakra becomes. Since sex thrives from those types of thoughts it makes it easier for the man she enacts it with to lose his himself but not only that. During the intercourse her chakra begins to draw in the chakra of her mate the closer they get to their release more chakra that is drawn out of their body. When they do find their release; they expend every ounce of chakra from their body. This release causes them to face extreme exhaustion considering the amount of chakra they now possess in their body is barely enough for them function."

"So it's like having two releases synced together one of chakra and one of the body; both occurring at the exact same time. This girl can produce this effect naturally." Guy looked at Tai as she slept. One release was intense enough but to know with her there were two no wonder Lee was unconscious. The body wasn't meant to take on that much pleasure at once sex like that could have killed him. The fact he was alive meant the girl had at least some control over it but from the look of it not very much.

"It appears that way it's a rare occurrence in Shin Obi but it's possible to have chakra like that. There is a catch though," Kurenai added. "She can't stop the effect from happening and because chakra is being used whenever they are having intercourse. The chakra is hot enough to evaporate whatever juices are put inside her body. I'm sure you know what that means." Kurenai explained. Kiba and others joined up with them having finished the treasure hunt.

The Inuzuka came just in time to hear the last sentence with his enhanced hearing. He began thinking knowing that chakra erased his juices during sex now it was just a matter of finding a way to use chakra just before anything came out. It could be the start of a new jutsu designed to work as alternate to the always effective but less intense condom. It was going to require a lot of work since a jutsu like this has never been done. Kiba was certain he could pull it off and once did he'd pass this jutsu on to the guys. But how much chakra needed to be used in order to cause evaporation and how did fair in proportion to his seeds? This was going to require a lot of practice using Naruto as the guinea pig to test it out, even masturbation if necessary.

Once the others were present Kurenai dropped the subject not wanting them to know about Tai's secret because it was something Tai didn't want people to know. She only told those she dated and no one else. "Guy out of all the stupid stunts you pulled this has to be the worst. You of all people should know better than to take pairing advice from Jiraiya." She scolded him. "Now," She looked at Naruto who was still sad to hear about Tai, to think she could never have kids of her own it was cruel. He wanted to tell Yumi about it as soon as possible if anyone could help her she could. After all, Tai was sent to their village by her in order to lend the Leaf some extra ninja to take on missions. "How did you know about this Naruto?" She asked.

"It's ugh," Naruto looked at his friends blushing know they were dying to know how come he was the only one of them to be at the scene. Ino was even willing to ignore the fact they wrecked her team house. "Well," He blushed. "Tai and The Nine Tails sort of," He began moving his thumbs around rubbing them together.

"Sort of what," Ino demanded.

"They had sex," He finished making them gasp. They all thought Hinata was his first time in the hot spring that was where he said he lost his virginity. Kiba told them that unless he was lying to them. Ino glared at Kiba itching to call him out on it.

"Well Kiba," Ino glared at him. "I thought you said he lost it in the hot spring with Hinata. I guess some people are just born liars."

"I didn't know about this either," Kiba countered; Akamaru barked agreeing with him refusing to let that pig call his master a liar. "I may be one of Naruto's best friends but that doesn't mean I know everything about him. I didn't even know he knew this girl."

"Hinata was my first," Naruto answered. "I do know Tai and we did have sex but you see. The moment she went for it I wasn't myself anymore. I blacked out and the Nine Tails took over. It was right before I left with Jiraiya. She pulled me aside and said she wanted to train. Tai explained to me what she wanted to do and why she was doing it. She said she wanted to say goodbye but it wasn't easy for her because she loved me. We spent loads of time together as children getting into trouble; she wasn't afraid of me. I didn't want her to go but then she told me she could never do that to Hinata so she had to let me go. I wasn't sure why Hinata was being dragged into it that is until now. She told me there was only one way she was going to able to say goodbye. She said we had to sleep together just once after that it'd be easier for her to move on. I agreed of course but when we started I lost control and the Nine Tails took over and because of that I don't remember anything. I remember her touching me with her hand but nothing after that." He looked at Tai now realizing why she so willingly gave him up to Hinata. She wanted him to be happy and have a family of his own. The things she could never give him, she cared that much about him. Now that he knew all this he wished he had been awake for it because it wasn't him she said goodbye to it was the fox.

"Let me get this straight," Sakura spoke trying to make sense of it. "You're saying that girl there slept with the Nine Tails inside you." He nodded. "How is she still alive?"

"I guess he liked her," Naruto replied. "Like I said I don't remember." However he knew he hit the nail right on the head; seeing her now had the Nine Tails drooling he wanted nothing more than to sleep with her again that was his woman. He'd do anything to keep her safe and the fact she slept with Lee only managed to piss him off.

"She's really something," Kakashi looked at her impressed she could manage intercourse with the Nine Tails and not get killed in the process especially the way she had sex with people. The outburst of chakra must have been enormous. That also explained why Naruto was taken into the hospital that day he was sentenced to bed rest till he could recover from the loss of chakra. Even the fox couldn't compete with her seeing as he was hospitalized and she wasn't. He made a point to have a talk with Yumi about this girl she sent to their village wondering if she knew more about Tai's strange chakra hoping there was something that would explain her resilience.

"Yeah, she's a total slut," Ino teased.

"Hey," Tai yelled waking up overhearing the conversation. "I'm not a slut. I have only slept with three guys that Anbu guy, Naruto and Lee. That's it that doesn't make me a slut." Tai walked up to Ino. "That is completely offensive."

"So how many girls have you slept with then?" Ino accused.

"I don't mess around with girls." Tai pointed at her. "I mean I tried to once but it wasn't as fun." The two girls glared at each other ready to fight.

"Enough," Guy separated the feuding women.

"I'm here, sorry for the delay." Shizune arrived with two medical ninja with her. "It's her," She looked at Tai knowing all about her abnormal chakra. "Guy, please tell me you did not invite her to the island and this is just a coincidence." He remained silent knowing if he said anything she'd go off on him. "Where's the patient?" She asked, Kakashi pointed at Lee. "We'll begin treatment immediately." She signaled the medical ninja to retrieve him. "You're lucky he's still breathing Guy she could have killed him. The human body is not meant for that kind of treatment there could be dire consequences." She grabbed Lee's clothes helping him get dressed while the medical ninja let him lean on their shoulder. "Alright we need to bring him back to village for a complete diagnosis. For now, he's to be sentenced to bed rest for at least a couple days until he can recover."

"Back to the village," Guy argued. "Are you serious?"

"I am," Shizune answered. "Every outburst of chakra is different Guy some more violent than most. It can take on many forms; each form affects the body differently. In all cases it's brings exhaustion sometimes to the point of death if not taken care of right away. Even slightest use of chakra right now could put Lee in grave danger. This is precisely why she has to be monitored at all times. Excuse me; I must give Lee some food pills to help him recover." She went to leave.

"Here, take mine," Kiba offered handing over his strongest dose. "I was going to use them in finals but Lee is more important right now." She nodded taking them seeing as they were more potent than ones she had. Ino looked at the pills it was something she hadn't seen before it had to be his trump card for the competition without them he was doomed to fail.

"I had no idea it was that intense," Kakashi admitted not sure if the younger boys knowing about this was such a good idea. Hopefully the incident scared them away from the idea of sleeping with Tai just for the experience. "I will go talk to Shizune see if I can at least give him a chance to say goodbye." He walked casually over to her as she tended to Lee seeing just how severe the exhaustion was.

"Alright," Guy cleared his throat deciding to suck it up and move on with the competition hoping it'd take his mind off what Tai did to Lee. "Hand over the scrolls," They nodded doing so. After counting he discovered Lee had one, Sasuke had two, Ino had zero, Sakura had zero, Naruto had one, Sai had two, and Kiba had collected four. "Congrats Kiba you are the winner of this challenge, please collect your immunity." Kiba nodded receiving the necklace from Kurenai. He tossed Akamaru a treat seeing as he wouldn't have won without him. "That concludes the challenge Tai, you may leave." He asked sounding more like he wanted her to blaming her for what happened.

"I understand," Tai put on her swimsuit and slowly walked away from the island hoping get a ride with Gaara. _"Why is it always like this? It's not like I wanted to hurt him. I just wanted to be with him. Maybe I'm destined for loneliness."_ She let out sigh wishing just once she had someone to be with so she didn't feel so alone all the time.

"Tai wait," Lee yelled forcing himself to stand. Shizune tried to stop him but he wouldn't give up determined to chase after her. He collapsed being caught by Sakura.

"Lee enough," She commanded. "Shizune said you needed to rest." Sakura reminded him.

"Forgive me Sakura," Lee replied looking up at her his eyes filled with passion. It was as if for first time in a long time he was ready to move on. "My heart belongs to another." He pulled himself free running frantically to Tai falling face first into the sand at her feet. "Tai, please just hear me out," He begged. "Please be my girlfriend I promise to protect you no matter what. I will always be with you that way you never have to be alone. I know I hardly des-,"

"Okay," Tai kneeled down holding her hand out. Lee looked up at her in shock he couldn't believe it she said yes to him. He expected her to say no like Sakura did before but she said yes.

"You mean it," Lee spoke his eyes jumping with joy.

"Naturally," She replied helping him on his feet. "I think you're a really interesting fellow Lee. I like your determination, your resolve to be a powerful Shin Obi even without using Genjutsu or Ninjutsu. It's a great goal to strive towards I can't think of anything better can you? Above all else, you chased after me." Tai laughed. "Out of the three men I slept with not one of them chased after me afterward. Not one of them were able to but you, you're the first that has to mean you really care about me. What else could it mean?" She grabbed a pen from Shizune who trying to convince Lee to find someone else that she was dangerous to be around. Tai wrote her number on his arm. "Call me." She jumped onto the sand cloud with Gaara leaving the island.

"What just happened?" Ino looked at Kiba for answers.

"I think Lee got a girlfriend." He answered.

"He replaced me," Sakura couldn't believe it she had been trying to get him to get over her for what seemed like forever. Now that he was over her; she missed it.

"Anyway," Guy wiped the tears from his eye moved by what happened. Sure he wasn't too fond of who he was with considering what she did him after one night together. If Lee was able to overlook it he would too; Jiraiya was right they were perfect for each other. He didn't like the fact that Tai could never have kids. Which that wouldn't be a problem for long because he knew Yumi would find some way to fix it and refused give up until she did. "Now as for the elimination," Guy looked at Shizune seeing as she held Lee on her shoulder for support. His eyes looked at the others hoping to let the vote happen so he could keep his favorite student.

"Guy," Shizune scolded him.

"Unfortunately there won't be any voting tonight." Guy eyes began to water. "I'm sorry Lee but due to your condition. It is no longer safe for you to compete so you are eliminated from the competition."

"I understand," Lee replied as the medical ninja and Shizune were ready to take him off the island so he could recover. Kiba went to counsel him but he shook his head at him. "It's fine." He assured him. "I have no regrets it would have been nice to compete with you guys a little longer. I may have not won the prize but I think I found something better." Lee smiled. "After all this time, I finally moved on and finally someone that cares about me just as much as I care about her. I only needed to chase her once that was it took I spent ages chasing the same girls over and over. I never got anywhere then I met her." Lee looked at his arm with her number on it. "Tai,"

"Okay that's the meds talking," Shizune took him over to the Kagekage being taken off the island. She was determined to get Lee away from Tai trying to help him by telling what could happen if he kept sleeping with her. She wanted him to see a girl like her could not be girlfriend material. Gaara on the other hand felt otherwise for Tai and his brother Kankuro dated once. Never once did they have sex, he tried to; that was when he discovered that he liked other men not women. She helped him learn that and come to terms with it. Even though sex was out of the question those two seemed to hit it off just fine. It wasn't like her and Lee couldn't do it he just needed to plan a few days to recover afterward.

"You're damn lucky Lee went home tonight." Kiba looked at Ino. "Otherwise not only would he be going home but you'd be cashing in your immunity."

"I guess we will never know," Ino teased. "You just gave away your only way of winning this game. Face it; you don't have the balls to win." She walked away. He growled determined to prove her wrong so what if he gave away his mega food pill; he'd still find a way to win anything to keep her from beating him.

"Kiba, let's go," Naruto grabbed his ear dragging him to their house. "The Nine Tails has a raging hard on and you're the only person who can take care of it."

"The Nine tails or you," He asked.

"Both," He answered. "Tai was here meaning the Nine Tails is super horny practically demanding that I sleep with her. Every time he sees her that's the first thing that crosses his mind is: how am I going to cum for her this time? It's a constant struggle," Naruto lowered his swim trunks revealing his length to Kiba. "I have no idea what I'm going to do," He spoke as Kiba licked him slowly getting him ready. "Lee is dating Tai and the Nine Tails wants to have sex with her all the time. It's like he thinks he's dating her. Now that she's with Lee it greatly upsets him now he wants to beat up Lee and reclaim her." He let out sigh.

"Well," Kiba stopped for a second. "It's not like you can beat up Lee over his girlfriend. That's pretty fucked up I mean can't Nine Tails just channel his undying love to Hinata and fuck her all the time. You can control him so can't you make him do that?"

"If I did that I'd be just like the others trying to control my tailed beast in order to get power with no concern for its feelings. I don't want that I want him to have free will. I just wish his taste for women was the same as mine." Naruto smirked. "We share the same taste in men."

"Not another word," Kiba glared at him. "Otherwise I stop." Naruto remained silent as Kiba continued tasting him. "Remember whenever I'm finished you have to do me next." Kiba added being just as aroused by Tai as he was.

"Deal," Naruto took a seat watching Kiba's every move finding it entertaining.


	15. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own the Naruto or Naruto Shippuden Anime/ Manga. This is purely for fan based reasons.**

Chapter 13:

Eleventh Challenge:

Battle Royale

The next morning the remaining players meet up with Guy for their next challenge. He had left them all a note of where he'd be. Now that the island has expanded it was harder to find him. Luckily Kiba and Akamaru were around to help remedy the situation. "Sakura, I can't believe you." Ino scolded her. "You handed your immunity over to Guy sensei already."

"It was a tracking challenge," Sakura whispered. "I'm no good at tracking and I didn't know Lee and Tai would well, you know."

"Yeah, I still can't believe he got a girlfriend. I thought Lee was going to be doomed to live out the remainder of his days a single man; especially after Tenten chose Neji at the hot spring."

Sai overheard their little conversation feeling much better now that he wasn't the only one without immunity. It had been on his mind all night long. The thought of the next challenge being all or nothing for him was too much to handle. He did not want to lose out to Ino after what she did to Kankuro. Now it was between him and Sakura. Now he just had to beat her and he would live to see another day. Of course with her being allied with Sasuke and Ino who would both do anything to keep her in the game. There was only one thing he could to ensure his safety. "Naruto," He tapped on his friends shoulder.

"What's up Sai?" He asked.

"I just overheard Ino and Sakura talking it appears Sakura used up her immunity in the last challenge." He informed them knowing Naruto would tell Kiba and they would target Sakura. It was only way they could break up the trio.

"No that can't be, Lee was sent home right away." Naruto explained.

"See for yourself," Sai pointed at Sakura's neck, "Something is missing."

"Wait a minute," Naruto looked at Sakura realizing after a few seconds she didn't have on her immunity necklace. "You're right." Naruto agreed running up to Kiba who was closing in on Guy's scent. "Kiba, Kiba, Kiba," Naruto began shaking him frantically.

"Naruto, take your hands off me." He pushed him off. "Great I lost it." Kiba began sniffing the air trying pick up the scent's trail. "It's gone." Kiba let out a sigh. "What is it Naruto? Whatever it is it better be important,"

"Look," Naruto pointed at Sakura's neck. "She isn't wearing the necklace."

"Maybe she forgot it." Kiba explained. "Look if you are trying to say she used it. There's no way Sakura would do something like that at least not yet anyway. She wouldn't put herself at risk like that and besides Lee went straight home there wasn't even a vote."

"Is that what you interrupted Kiba's tracking for?" Sakura glared at Naruto. "We are lost in the forest and you're worried about my necklace Naruto." Ino gasped.

"They know," She glared at Sai knowing he must have said something; Naruto and Kiba were too dense to figure that out on their own.

"I just thought maybe you lost it." Naruto replied.

"I used it," She explained. "Now can we please just move on."

"I got the scent," Kiba began following it. "It's not much further."

"Finally," Ino let out a sigh of relief. The last she wanted to do was to be lost in the forest it was bad enough being confined to an island.

The moment they arrived at the scent's source; they were surrounded in an open field. "There you are." Guy smirked. "Did you enjoy your trip through the woods?"

"I would have enjoyed it more if you would have let Sai fly us there." Ino sat on the ground resting after the long walk.

"Yes but if I did that then it would hardly be considered warm up." Guy explained. "Anyway I think it is time to begin the next challenge." They groaned.

"Can't we rest a bit more?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, I'm pretty beat." Kiba agreed.

"You just had us walk from one end of the island to the other end. Do you have any idea how many miles that was? My feet are killing me." Ino complained.

"It's about five miles." He answered. "Now everyone get on your feet and let's begin." The players regrettably got on their feet gathering in front of Guy sensei. "The rules of this challenge are very simple all six of you will go against each other in an all out ninja Battle Royale. The last player standing wins and as a reward will be given,"

"Immunity," Ino finished intending to get Sakura that reward. "We know the drill Guy."

"Wrong," Guy cleared his throat. "There will no longer be anymore Immunity handed out. From here on your skills will carry you throughout the competition. Instead the winner will be given,"

"An item from home," Sakura guessed. "We have heard that before too."

"Will you let me finish," Guy screamed. "The winner will be given the opportunity to force a player to use their immunity."

"What," Ino replied not liking that twist one bit. She wanted to keep her immunity for the entire game. It was the only way to ensure her victory. "Don't you think that's a bit unfair?" She asked. "I worked really hard to get this necklace and you're telling me if I don't win. Someone can just remove it at will. What if they just want to do it out of spite? I mean there is no justification in that. What about those necklaces you had Moegi make were those just for show?"

"Partly," He answered. "They also make good bookmarks." He pointed at Kakashi who using one of them as his book mark. "That and Yumi picked them up this morning. She is putting on a festival in town to raise money for our village and those necklaces are one of the prizes." Guy explained. "Let's begin the challenge."

The remaining six gathered in the vast field prepared to face each other. "I'm sure this will clear up any questions you may have about this challenge." Guy held up six pairs of bells. The moment the players saw them they knew exactly what their objective was. "Each of you will be given a set of bells." Kakashi began handing out the bells. "Your goal is keep the other players from taking your bells if they are taken you are out. The last person standing wins."

 _"So basically our goal is to take the bells from the other players while protecting our own. Simple enough,"_ Ino glanced over at Naruto and Sasuke. _"I should be okay as long as I steer clear of those two. Something tells me this is going to get really ugly really fast."_

"Now this is a challenge," Kiba smirked ready and eager to show his stuff. He tossed his bells into air and caught them. He wasn't about to lose out to Naruto and Sasuke anymore this time he was going to prove he's just as strong as they are. "You ready Akamaru?" Akamaru barked just itching to show what he's made of.

 _"Okay,"_ Sakura took a deep breath. _"Naruto and Sasuke are probably going to end up fighting. After all Sasuke likes a challenge and Naruto never backs down from a challenge especially when it involves Sasuke. Normally I would try to stop them from fighting seeing as it's only for bells. I'll just stay out of the way and focus on at least getting Sai's bells. If I can get his then I might be able to stay in. Besides Sasuke and Ino won't let me lose."_ She slipped on her gloves preparing for the fight ahead. Sai noticed Sakura's eyes shifting towards him.

 _"She's aiming for me,"_ Sai pulled out a blank scroll. _"That's good; it saves me the trouble of having to look for her."_

"I hope you're ready Sasuke." Naruto pointed at him activating the nine tails cloak. "Those bells are as good as mine."

"Like I would ever hand them over to you," Sasuke countered, "Loser." Naruto glared at him eager to make him eat his words. 

"Kakashi, are you sure this challenge is safe?" Kurenai asked knowing how Naruto and Sasuke get whenever they fight.

"It should be fine," Kakashi replied. "If things do get too out of hand Sakura will break it up. Neither of them wants to hurt her so if she steps in odds are they'll both stop. As for the others they know how those two get and will probably stay out of the way and let them fight it out."

"Begin," The second those words left Guy's mouth. A giant Rasenshuriken was hurled Sasuke's way. Not wanting to be pulled in by Naruto's jutsu, Ino jumped out of the way and hid letting them fight it out. Kiba evaded the jutsu eating a food pill waiting for the opportune moment to join Naruto and Sasuke's fight. Sai took the skies using super beast scroll to attack Sakura from above. She punched the beasts trying to get close to him before he got too high up.

"Fire style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu." Sasuke avoided the shuriken hitting Naruto with his jutsu only to notice they were shadow clones.

"Gotcha," Naruto appeared above him with a Rasengan only to be shocked after defeating Sasuke's lightning style clone. "Damn it." Sasuke used Amataratsu while Naruto was confined by the lightning. "Summoning Jutsu," Naruto summoned Chief Toad causing him to land directly on top of Sasuke who dodged. Naruto charged at Sasuke engaging him in close quarters seeing as it was the only either of them were going to get each other's bell.

"This is it," Kiba got on all fours charged into fray. "Fang over Fang," Kiba and Akamaru went to hit Sasuke from both sides with a massive Fang over Fang hoping to take him out in one swoop.

"Kiba," Kurenai yelled not understanding why he would enter a fight of this caliber. It was suicide.

"I guess not all of them are that smart." Kakashi let out sigh. "It's okay; Kiba's already lost."

"What are you talking about?"

"Chidori Stream," Sasuke unleashed a massive amount of electrical energy from his body shocking all three of them. "I'll be taking those." He captured Kiba's bells now that he was unable to move.

"Damn it," Kiba bit his lip so sure he had him. Guy collected him taking him to watch with the judges. Kurenai collected Akamaru setting him next to his master to rest. "I was so sure I had those bells. How did he know I was coming for him?" Kakashi went to respond but Kiba let out sigh. "Sharringan," He nodded.

Sasuke eyes trailed the forest knowing the Naruto clone he had targeted was yet another attempt to fake him out. He continued searching the forest for Naruto who was hiding trying to think of a strategy to capture the Uchiha's bells.

"You might as well give up Sakura," Sai pointed out. He was now way to high up in the air for her to reach him. She was at a complete disadvantage and was wasting her time and her chakra trying to reach him. "You have no chance at beating me." He sent more beasts at her this time combining to snakes to restrain her.

"Don't underestimate me," Sakura hit the ground obliterating the beasts before they touched her. "Summoning Jutsu," She summoned Lady Katsuyu standing on top of the slug then jumping off it. Sai went to dodge but was snared into a trap.

"Mind Destruction Jutsu," Ino smirked prohibiting Sai's movement. "Finish it Sakura." Sakura hit Sai knocking him out and stealing his bells. "That takes care of him."

"I guess it does." Sakura looked over at her as Guy carried Sai away. "You don't think we should," She asked wondering if Ino intended on fighting her.

"I hadn't planned on it," She answered. "You agree not get rid of my immunity and I'll agree not to send you home. As long as we agree on that what happens here doesn't matter." She held out her bells for Sakura to take. "Just promise me that Naruto won't win." The moment she said that a shadow clone grabbed both Sakura and her bells. "Hey,"

"Thanks," The clone ran towards the original. Sasuke chased after the clone.

"Sasuke, you better beat Naruto." Ino yelled. "Don't let him get away with this."

"Let's go ladies," Guy guided Ino and Sakura to the judge table to watch.

Sakura glanced over at Ino knowing what she was planning if Naruto hadn't done what did. She wanted Sakura to break up Naruto and Sasuke's fight then turn on Naruto immediately after. It was brilliant but cruel. She couldn't believe that Ino would rely on methods like that in order to win.

"What's the matter Ino?" Sai smirked noticing her sitting at the table pouting. "Did your plan backfire?" She ignored him knowing he was only teasing her as way to get back at her for what she did to Kankuro.

"Those bells are mine Sasuke," Naruto jumped out of the tree in Sage mode two clones were preparing a Giant Rasengan for him. He stopped noticing bells placed at his feet. "What?" He went to pick them up then remembered the survival exercise with Kakashi. "Nice try Sasuke but that won't work me anymore." Naruto sent a clone to pick it up instead.

"It's no trick," Sasuke spoke landing in front of him. "I have no reason to fight you at least not at the moment. If you win Ino loses her immunity that's it. If I were to win Kiba would lose his but that's going to happen anyway. Either way I'm not affected so why should I care?"

"I don't get it," Naruto took the bells from the clone. "I thought you three were teamed up."

"The only team I'm on is my own." Sasuke explained; Guy appeared next to him escorting him back.

"What?" Ino stood up realizing Sasuke's bells were gone. "I thought I told you to beat him."

"He got me," Sasuke replied. "There was nothing I could do."

"We have a winner," Guy walked out of the forest with Naruto, "Naruto, who have you chosen to surrender their immunity?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Naruto smirked. "I'm pretty sure she already knows who I've decided." Ino ripped off her necklace handing it to Guy. "That was for Hinata."

"Yeah well, this is far from over." Ino glared at him. "You haven't beaten me just yet." She crossed her arms standing next to Sakura.

The remaining six gathered at the elimination where another player was to be booted off the island. "Alright," Guy looked at the votes made by the players counting to see who had the most. Kiba had cashed in his immunity knowing him being the first out in the challenge was going to leave him with a lot of votes since both Sai and Sakura played by the challenges. Ino was always going to pick him until he was gone. Same applies to Sasuke. Which left all but Naruto who knew was going to pick Sai because he couldn't pick Ino. "The person with the most votes is," He cleared his throat. "Sai," He finished. "I'm sorry Sai but it's time for you to leave the competition."

"I understand," Sai rose to his feet and walked off the island with Kazekage. He knew in terms of votes he couldn't compare with Sakura not with both Naruto and Sasuke looking out for her. Anyone else would have just cashed in before being kicked. "I must admit even I didn't think I was going to make it this far." He smiled.

"Say hi to Kankuro for us." Naruto waved at him. "I'm sure he can't wait to see you." Sai nodded and was taken off the island by the Kazekage.


	16. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own the Naruto or Naruto Shippuden Anime/ Manga. This is purely for fan based reasons.**

Chapter 14:

Twelfth Challenge:

Tolerance

"I never imagined that both of us would make it this far," Sakura looked at ceiling as Ino began loosening her top eager to taste her breasts. Ino ignored her and spread her legs and slipping her fingers into Sakura's womanhood getting her playmate nice and wet. The entire time Ino played Sakura's mind was on what happened in the last challenge. She couldn't bring herself to believe that Ino was really the type of person to ask Sakura to turn on Naruto. Surely she was just jumping into conclusions and Ino really wasn't planning on asking her to do that. "Ino," Ino took her lips off Sakura's bare breasts. "I have to ask you something."

"Can it wait?" Ino asked. "I really need to let off some steam." She went to kiss her but Sakura moved her lips aside. "What is it?" She got off her letting Sakura catch her breath.

"During the last challenge," Sakura leaned forward sitting on the kitchen table in what used to be Team Ino's home thankfully Yamato was kind enough to rebuild after the Tai incident. However only they remained. "Were you intending for me to turn on Naruto. If Naruto hadn't stepped in and stopped us; what would have been our next course of action?"

"You're worried about that?" Ino shook her head. "Sakura it's just a stupid challenge and it's done. My plan failed and I lost my immunity; it's okay. I need you to worry about here and now not about what could've happened yesterday. It's not important." She walked over to kitchen making Sakura a glass of water hoping to help her relax. "Sakura, if you're worried about today's challenge or about who's going home next. Don't because I promise I won't let anything happen to either of us. It's going to you and me till very end."

"What about Sasuke?" Sakura took the glass from her.

"I really have trouble trusting Sasuke," Ino explained. "He and Naruto were fighting in the last challenge. If they were fighting then both of them should have been pretty beat up and tired. However they both seemed normal like it was more a playful encounter. Somehow all the sudden Naruto has Sasuke's bells. If anything they both should have been knocked out it should have ended in a tie like their fights usually do. Sasuke is up to something and until we find out what he can't be trusted."

"Are you saying I can't trust my future husband?" Sakura asked. "I mean sure Sasuke has done some things in the past but I thought we were passed all that."

"I'm saying; we need to be more cautious around him is all." She explained. "Now hurry and finish your water. I wasn't finished." Sakura chugged the water and let Ino get to work. Sasuke walked up to the window watching as Ino went to work on Sakura's cherry. She was clinching the table enjoying every minute of it. He stood there watching as Ino drove her into ecstasy he smirked taking in every detail. Sakura grabbed Ino's hips and forced her onto the table removing her two piece swimsuit.

"My turn," Sakura began sucking on Ino's breast giving Sasuke a nice view of Ino's chest. She continued working her way down the blond's naked body tasting her cherry. Ino gripped the table as Sakura's tongue began lapping at her clit. Sasuke licked his lips finding their lust intoxicating he wanted nothing more than to join in. He noticed them look in his direction but before being noticed he was gone. "We should close these," Sakura walked up to the window closing the curtains. Ino walked up to her pressing her lips against Sakura's regaining the mood.

"I can't believe it," Naruto stepped out of Guy's tent having just had a long discussion with Guy sensei. A smile peered across his lips as he entered what used to be Team Kiba's house. Kiba was sitting in the kitchen eating cereal while Akamaru watched television on his phone enjoying the cartoons. Naruto quickly grabbed Kiba forcing him against the fridge making him drop his spoon.

"Who tapped your "on" button?" Kiba asked as Naruto began working his nice warm breath down his body. "Naruto, I'm trying to-," The Uzumaki brought his breath to his pride loosening his swim trunks. "Fuck it." He dropped his swim trunks grabbing Naruto brushing his bowl of cereal aside which Akamaru eagerly took care of. The Inuzuka removed the Naruto's swim trunks tossing on the floor and continued kissing and sucking on his tongue making Naruto moan. He forced Kiba against the fridge and began sucking his hard cock driving him wild. Kiba let out a soft moan as Naruto went to work. The Inuzuka watched as he bobbed his head up and down his length trying to get a taste of his sweet cum. After Akamaru finished cleaning up the cereal mess he went outside. Akamaru knew exactly what to do when Kiba and Naruto were preoccupied. He sat at the front door keeping an eye out for Sasuke who would only break up the fun.

Now that Akamaru wasn't around, the Inuzuka wasn't afraid to get wild with his mate. He grabbed Naruto and locked lips with him using his special charm to motivate him. He began jerking Naruto's cock and sucking on Naruto's tongue. "Kiba," Naruto cried out within the kiss barely able to keep it together. The Inuzuka began kissing the side of Naruto's neck letting him catch his breath. "Fuck me." He begged making Kiba smile.

"You're at it again," Sasuke walked in completely ignoring Akamaru who tried to stop him; Kiba flipped him off proceeding to play with Naruto. "Not interested." He let out a sigh and broke up their moment. "If you want to fuck do it somewhere else."

"I don't recall barging in when you and Sakura were fucking in the kitchen." Kiba reminded him. "I figured you'd at least return the favor."

"You were wrong." Sasuke handed them back their swim trunks. Kiba growled and took Naruto to their room. "Naruto," The Uzumaki stopped. "You actually want him to dominate you. You bring a new meaning to the word loser." Naruto ignored him following Kiba.

The final five contestants made their way to the destination Guy had given them to meet up at for the next challenge. Out of the five only two were worried about the challenge ahead those two being Naruto and Kiba. After all it was three against two and only one of them had protection from being eliminated. "Ino what gives," Naruto wondered now having put what she did to Hinata put behind him after getting payback. "You don't seem worried."

"Should I be?" She countered. "Guy has made us eat gross stuff, balance on a stick, make fireworks, made us face our fears and go on a treasure hunt. What more could he do to us? I mean sure some of you may have thought the bell challenge was a good one. Let's face it that was mediocre compared to the others. Guy is clearly running out of ideas here."

"If his challenges are so mediocre then how come you only managed to win one challenge?" Kiba asked; she remained silent.

"I mean she does have a point though," Sakura stepped in defending her. "Guy has really done all that could be done. I don't think the challenges can get any-," She stopped staring at a vial filled with a purple liquid; she knew by way it appeared it was a deadly poison.

"You were saying Sakura," Kakashi appeared behind her overhearing their little conversation. "It is as you said Guy is losing his touch but that's why I'm here. As cruel as Guy can be there some boundaries he just won't cross. That is why he made me his assistant. I really didn't want to but he beat me so now I have to." He looked at Guy who was in judge's chair proud of his win. "Guy has asked me to handle this challenge. The five contenders stared at their former host wondering why he had to choose Kakashi for his assistant instead of someone like Kurenai. At least she'd cut them some slack. "I spent all night thinking what I could possibly do to make this a real, challenge. I also needed it to be something that will make you grow as Shin Obi."

"How is poisoning us going to do that?" Ino countered.

"Well," Kakashi let out sigh. "I was reminded of what happened to Ibeki no matter how bad things got when he was being interrogated by the enemy. He never sold out his village and today you will be expected to do just as he did. Except in this case I'm not asking to sell out your village. I'm only going to ask you to surrender. After all it's not like you call sell out your village to a comrade and it saves me the trouble of having to make sure you're being honest. The point of this challenge is to test your endurance after being inflicted by this poison once. The poison will no longer have any affects to your body. It's a type poison your body can naturally combat but only after being introduced to it. In other words, this will boost your immune system. However it must first be cured by this." He explained flashing them a syringe with the antidote inside. "I will only give you the antidote if you surrender." Kakashi added. "Okay I leave the rest of the explanation to you, Guy."

"I will draw names from this hat to determine who will go next." He showed the hat with their names written on small slips of paper placed inside it. The reward for the individual who lasts the longest is that they cannot be eliminated during today's elimination. As always a vote will be held and the player with the most votes against them will be sent home. Kakashi are you ready to begin the challenge?" He nodded. "First we have," Guy pulled out a slip of paper reading it. "Naruto Uzumaki."

"This is going to be a cake walk after all the Nine Tails will only neutralize the poison." Naruto explained holding arm out for Kakashi to inject him. "Wait a sec," Naruto gulped noticing the amount of poison in his dose was triple that of a normal dose.

"Shizune made this one especially for you. If it contains this much poison it will take the Nine Tails longer to neutralize it. So whatever advantage you thought you had no longer applies." Kakashi explained. "After all it wouldn't be fair to the other players now would it?" Naruto gulped frightened having no idea what this poison was going to do to him.

Within seconds the poison started eating away at Naruto's chakra. After a minute, He dropped to the ground unable stand any longer despite his effort to. Within ten minutes, His vision started to become blurry and his body began drenching in sweat. After twenty, his stomach began turning almost as if it was ripped apart from the inside out. His face turned green trying to fight the urge to puke. The battle went on for another minute before he made a mess of the situation. He began puking uncontrollably and every time he did his entire body ached. Naruto reached out for the antidote no longer having any desire to fight with the poison anymore.

"You surrender?" Kakashi asked; he nodded. He injected Naruto with the antidote and he was completely cured in seconds. He joined the others after washing up. Guy recorded Naruto's time and drew the next victim.

"Sasuke Uchiha," Guy announced.

" _Naruto had to be faking,"_ Sasuke thought. _"His endurance is off the charts as well as determination. It's not like him to surrender to something like this. If it is that powerful then the rest of us of us have no chance. No poison can be that powerful."_ Sasuke held his arm out not really expecting to make as far as Naruto did but at least after the being injected by it. It will no longer have any effect on him. "Do it," He ordered; Kakashi injected him with the poison. Just like with Naruto he was the ground aching in pain trying not to vomit. Before doing so, he reached for the antidote.

"You surrender?" Kakashi asked; he nodded and was injected with the antidote. Once he was freed from the poison effects he washed off and rejoined the others. Guy recorded his time and proceeded to draw the next name.

"Sakura Haruno," He announced. Sakura nodded stepping forward she was once inflicted with Sasori's poison. So whatever this poison was it couldn't be as bad as that.

"I'm ready," She held her arm out. Kakashi injected her with the poison; she could feel it draining her chakra so she had to act fast. She began using her Medical Ninjutsu to combat the effects hoping to slow the poison's progress but of course this wouldn't last long. Especially if the Nine Tails couldn't sustain it for long; she finally dropped to her knees relying on determination alone to fight the clock. Ino watched taking notes on the poison and Sakura's actions trying to find some way to outlast the others. She needed this win.

"I can't," Sakura gripped her stomach her face turning green. She held her hand out for the antidote no longer able to fight off the toxin.

"Do you surrender?" She nodded and he injected her with the antidote. She washed off and rejoined the others. Guy recorded her time realizing that she had the record beating Naruto by a mere second. He read the next name.

"Kiba Inuzuka," He announced.

" _Here we go,"_ Kiba stepped forward knowing this challenge was going to suck for him. He had no training towards poison and had a low tolerance for it. He was going to drop within seconds. Regardless of what he knew he had to try. He made it this far and refused to lose now. "Bring it on, Kakashi." Kakashi injected him just as predicted the poison drained his chakra and had him on the floor in seconds. He tried to regain control but his stomach began acting up. He reached for the antidote. "I surrender." He admitted before he made a complete mess. Kakashi injected him with the antidote. Kiba washed up and joined the others. Guy recorded his time and moved on.

"Lastly, Ino Yamanaka," Guy announced; Ino nodded stepping forward. She considered herself lucky for being last. Thanks to that she had time to study the poison and learn some tricks to combat it. She also knew the time she had to beat it was twenty one minutes and one second. She just needed to last one second longer than Sakura. That was it and she won. She knew if she did not win there was a chance she'd be eliminated and she refused to be sent home before Kiba.

"I'm ready," Ino held out her arm. Kakashi nodded injecting her with the poison. Ino started combating the poison with her Medical Ninjutsu knowing it won't hold out long. The fact remained Sakura was still a better Medical Ninja than she was so in order to beat her time she was going to have to rely on determination. She dropped her knees knowing her chakra was nearing its limit. Her vision started to become blurry which meant the next step was the final step. She held her stomach feeling it turning. If this continued she wasn't going to beat Sakura. She clinched onto a chunk of grass trying to regain her composure. _"I won't lose to Sakura."_ She forced herself back on her feet using a tree to help her stand. Kakashi looked at her amazed that she was able to stand during the final phase. Though she couldn't hold it for long she fell to the ground and began trying to hold in the vomit as long as she could. She knew from Naruto's experience the moment you puke once it's over its like opening a floodgate; that never stops. _"Time,"_ Ino held out her hand right at the second mark not wanting to push it any further.

"You Surrender?" He asked; she nodded; he gave her the antidote. She left to wash off then rejoined the others. Guy recorded her time then read out the results.

"With a total of twenty one minutes and two seconds, Ino Yamanaka is the winner of this challenge." Guy informed them; Ino let out a sigh of relief glad she could live to see another day. "As the winner you cannot be voted off the island tonight. Alright, I will meet you all the elimination grounds." He disappeared with other judges into the forest. On the way back the remaining constants were thinking about who they were going to pick. This was it, Ino's chance to finally get rid of Kiba. He screwed up in the challenge all she needed to do was give them a little push.

" _There she goes,"_ Kiba shook his head it was like clockwork. He found it kind of sad that he could read Ino like a book. She was never one for associating with her exes and tried to keep them at a distance so she wouldn't fall for them again. Even if it were over something small like an argument. Part of him wanted to still be her friend and for awhile he thought they could be but she just couldn't get passed the fact he was an ex. It didn't matter now this was for the best he had Yumi now. Whatever took place at this elimination, Kiba had no regrets at least he got to spend some time with her.

The final five gathered at the elimination grounds where Guy was going over the votes. The entire time Ino was looking at Kiba who had already came to terms with his defeat. This moment played in her mind every time she looked at him and yet now that it was here. She wanted nothing more than to prolong it. She didn't want to say goodbye to Kiba. There was a side of her that enjoyed having him around and wanted things to go back to the way they were before. A part of her that still loved him…

"The person going home tonight is," Guy read through the votes seeing majority had said Kiba. "Naruto," They gasped in shock. "Please turn in your immunity and leave the island." He spoke looking at Naruto the entire time as he said this.

"What you can't be serious," Ino yelled as Naruto turned in his necklace. "I know without a doubt Kiba had the most votes." She grabbed Kiba. "You had something to do with this."

"I'm just as confused as you are," Kiba answered walking up to Naruto hoping for answers. "What's going on Naruto?" He asked only to be moved aside by Guy.

"Don't worry, everything will become clear tomorrow." He explained. "Naruto you may now leave the island."

"I'll see you guys around," Naruto left to gather his things and was escorted off the island by Gaara. He wasn't allowed to say anything to anyone about what was in store for them.

"I had you," Ino yelled picking up the votes handing them to Kiba.

"I know you did," Kiba showed her his vote even it had his name written on it. "None of this makes any sense not one person picked Naruto." He pointed out going through the votes. "The only person who didn't pick me was Naruto and he picked Sasuke."

"What is Guy planning?" Sakura asked. "There has to be some reason he forced Naruto to leave. You don't think he cheated do you?"

"No that's not like him," Sasuke answered remembering the Chunin Exams. "Whatever Guy is planning its big." Sakura nodded giving it a moment of thought. She noticed the rage the incident had induced on Ino. She looked as if she was about to explode.

"I think I should probably stay with you tonight." Sakura watched as Ino began throwing a tantrum over the fact Kiba survived elimination. Kiba couldn't help but laugh finding it so cute that she was jumping around like kid kicking the sand out of frustration. She was going on and on about how she had him at her mercy. She ripped her hair tie off throwing it at the water cursing his name talking how much she hated him for being here.

"Admit it," Kiba smiled. "You're glad I didn't get kicked." She glared at him ready to tear him apart for even saying that to her. "I saw that little twinkle in your eye when the vote was happening. You were thinking about what you were going to do now that I wasn't here to be the target of your rage."

"Why didn't you stop him?" She asked. "You voted for yourself so why did you let Naruto take the fall did he stop sucking your dick is that what happened?"

"No he sucked it this morning since you asked." He answered. "I didn't stop him because how the hell was I going to? I was more confused than anything hell I'm still confused. Not just about what Naruto did, about us." Ino laughed.

"There is no us, Kiba." She countered. "There will never be a us there's just me and that's how I like it." Ino stormed off.

"Is that so," He asked. "If I remember correctly there was an us and somewhere in path of life it got lost. I'm supposed to magically believe that all those feelings you had for me just disappeared overnight when you were scraping down ice cream trying to convince yourself that I don't matter. You really want me to believe that?" Ino walked up and slapped leaving a red mark across his face. Akamaru growled barking at her daring her to try that again for if she touched Kiba like that again he was going to rip her to shreds. Kiba held his hand out making him stop deciding to let it go.

"Don't you dare assume that's how I dealt with it," She countered. "I would tell you but I'm pretty sure you wouldn't care anyway." Ino let out a deep breath feeling much better after slapping him. "I'm glad your capable of relaying feelings of being hurt in clothing. Last I checked, the only way you were able to relay feelings for other people was after you had sex with them. That is precisely why our relationship never worked. It may come as a shock to you KIba but sometimes women just want to hear what your feelings not just feel them under the sheets." She smirked seeing the hurt look on his face. "Funny, you still need to be naked in order to confess your feelings. I guess nothing's changed. I'm so out of here." Ino went to leave thinking she had hurt the Inuzuka enough for one day.

"You're right," He confessed rubbing his cheek that hurt like hell. "I haven't changed that much but believe me when I say I'm trying." Kiba explained. "You think I like being stripped naked just so I have to tell a woman what I'm really feeling. I wish I could convey my feelings some other way not just by being top of her. It's the same with Yumi too and I hate it because of the fact we haven't," He paused. "Makes it so much harder to relay my feelings but I'm trying." He explained. "Now I'm asking you to try me and tell me how you got over me." He waited for her to respond but got no answer. "If you won't talk I will." He let out deep breath scared to reveal to her just how much she hurt him. Kiba knew if he didn't things were never going to get better between them only worse. "When you left, I cried every night without fail trying to my best not to because men aren't supposed to do that. Shin Obi aren't supposed to have feelings. For the longest time I couldn't figure out why until you showed me why. I went to Yumi because there was no other way to get over you. I couldn't keep up the charade pretending not to care pretending that I was okay. You took my heart and shattered it into tiny little pieces. How can anyone ever be okay after something like that?" Kiba looked at her hoping now that he told her she would return the favor.

"What you want to me to apologize?" Ino shook her head. "I don't owe you anything." She went to leave but he grabbed her arm. "What Kiba, why do you keep pursuing me? What do I have to do make you stop?" She asked fed up with talking to him.

"I want us to be friends," He answered. "I'm so tired of fighting with you. I get it we dated once and you don't want to develop feelings for me again so you keep me away. We can't keep doing this it's affecting those around us. Here's what I propose we try this friendship thing just for tonight and forget whatever happened between us just for tonight. We have one last go at being friends and if you still feel like I'm an annoyance. I will never bother you again."

"Alright fine," Ino let out a sigh. "I'll give it a shot but I'm doing this for them not you." She took a seat in the sand looking at the stars.

"Fine by me," Kiba joined her. He could tell just by her mood this was going to a long night. She expected him to stop her gazing by saying something but he just sat there in silence watching the stars with her. She had no idea she hurt him so badly and yet despite that he was still trying to restore their friendship. Ino moved next to him wanting to be close to him just for tonight. He watched as she curled in a ball shivering since the sun wasn't out a night the island had cooled down. He casually held her in his arms keeping her warm while they looked at the stars together.

Ino watched as his eyes began fading falling asleep holding her. She laid her on head his chest while he slept. _"I hate myself for still loving you."_ She kissed his cheek placing her hand on his chest falling asleep in his arms.


	17. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own the Naruto or Naruto Shippuden Anime/ Manga. This is purely for fan based reasons.**

 _Author's Note:_ _Here's it is the next and final set. I hope you enjoy reading this fiction and feel free to leave a review. Blades and Knives are welcome. –_ _ **Kiba Blackfire ^_^**_

* * *

Chapter 15:

Thirteenth Challenge:

Tension Rises

"I hate to say it but maybe Naruto leaving wasn't such a bad thing after all." Sakura looked at the window. Outside she could see Kiba and Ino resting on the beach. Kiba was resting peacefully against a tree with Ino resting on his bare chest. They had spent the entire night star gazing. Sakura let out a sigh happy to know things between them were finally going to get better. Soon everything would return to normal.

"That won't last," Sasuke acknowledged, "Once the competition sets in they'll be at each others throats again."

"Don't say that," She scolded him. "I really want everyone to get along again and that includes those two. That was the whole point of this entire competition. At least that was Lady Hokage's intent and why I agreed to compete in the first place." Sakura admitted.

"It's morning already?" Ino rubbed her eyes trying to wake up. Once she was fully awake she noticed she had fallen asleep on Kiba's chest. He was still resting peacefully. She remained there just watching him sleep not realizing just how much she missed moments like this. She looked over seeing Sakura looking at them then immediately slapped Kiba. "Hey wake up its morning." She yelled.

"Really," He rubbed his cheek trying to get hand print off his face. "Man, what happened last night?" He asked. "Did we?" Kiba made hand gestures to ask if they had sex; Ino slapped him again.

"Gross," Ino crossed her arms. "Like I would ever sleep with you again," She stood up. "I'm not that easy." Ino stormed off continuing her tantrum still mad that he was still around.

"Here she goes again," Kiba growled. "Look I get it I'm still here and you're pissed. I thought we were passed this Ino. We just had a semi great night together. Sure you ranted about how much you hated me for twenty minutes straight but afterwards." Kiba blushed. "We hit it off like old times just without the sex." Kiba and Ino went on arguing and just like that things were back the way they were.

"Told you it wouldn't last," Sasuke walked passed Sakura. "Let's get ready the challenge should be starting soon." He took Sakura's hand they went to walk to the stream but where stopped whenever they saw a familiar face standing by the shore. "Is that who I think it is," Sasuke pointed at the person.

"It can't be," Sakura rubbed her eyes like thinking her mind was playing tricks on her.

"I knew I should have," Ino kept ranting on and on about how much she wanted Kiba gone and ways she could have gone about doing it. Kiba ignored her the entire time being distracted by the familiar scent that filled the air. His heart nearly missed a beat once it reached his nose.

"Yumi," He spoke seeing the woman in the distance who caught both Sasuke and Sakura's eye. Kiba quickly rushed passed Ino to embrace his beloved. Before he could reach her Akamaru pounced on her knocking her into the shallow water. "It really is you," He embraced her clinching onto her tightly not wanting to let her too afraid she'd leave again. "I missed you so much." He kissed her.

"I missed you as well," She added pulling a dog treat out for Akamaru. "Guess what?" She kneeled down to Akamaru watching as the adorable canine wagged his tail excited to see her. "I also brought you a little present." Yumi whistled just as Kiba trained her. Suddenly a white dog appeared from the forest matching Akamaru's detail word for word except for one flaw it was a female. Akamaru's tail began wagging happy to be reunited with the mother of his pups. The two canines wandered off into the forest for some much needed alone time. "I know it was kind of last minute but it was the best I could do." She explained.

"Akamaru's still in heat so I don't think he really cares about the timing at this point." Kiba added. "For the record," He brought his lips to her ear. "I'm in heat too did you bring me a present too." He joked.

"That depends," She handed him a bag of jerky. "Have you been a good boy?" Yumi gently pressed her lips against his giving light kiss only to tease his hormones. This of course this left the Inuzuka wanting more. "It's nice to see you again Sasuke, Sakura,"

"Let's skip that," Ino got in between them. "How long are going to be here this time?" She asked getting to the point. She had a plan brewing and Yumi being here was ruining every last bit of it. She couldn't scheme against Kiba with Yumi here.

"Well Ino," Guy appeared behind her. "Yumi is going to be joining us in this competition." He explained; Kiba's eyes beamed with excitement no way was he going to lose with his beloved Yumi watching. Sasuke smirked at last he could test his ability against Yumi. He had heard rumors that she was a powerful Shin Obi. Now he could see just how powerful she was. Sakura looked at Yumi shocked that she was given the opportunity to compete against the Queen of the Land Of Fire. Ino glared at her hating every minute that Yumi was here. She was the new target and Ino was going to do whatever it took to get rid of her. The last thing she wanted to do was be on an island where Kiba was happy.

"You see back in the team challenges; Naruto had a prize he never cashed in. The prize he wanted was to bring Yumi into the competition. So I asked her what she thought and spoke with my fellow judges. They agreed that they would allow this if Yumi consented. But that's not all for a reward this big Naruto also needed to get immunity and cash that in as well as his own place in competition. Those were the three requirements. The reason it took so long is because Yumi needed to make time to participate. At last the trade is made and here she is. Naruto already filled her in on all the details."

" _That means she knows what I did to Hinata,"_ Ino gulped knowing the Queen was not going to be happy with that at all. She had to get rid of her, she had to. _"Damn that Naruto even when he's not here he's blocking me. No matter I just have to get her eliminated is all."_

" _Naruto did that for me,"_ Kiba looked over at Yumi. He could not believe Naruto would do something like for him when all he gave him was box of condoms. He owed him big time for this now that Yumi was here he couldn't be beat. His confidence level was off the charts.

"Now that the explanations are out of the way; let's start the next challenge." Guy began leading them to the location for the next challenge. Sasuke had his fingers crossed hoping for a combat style challenge so he could fight Yumi. Ino had her mind fixated on Kiba and Yumi who having the time of their lives acting like lovebirds. Sasuke held Sakura's hand making it known to Ino that she was the only single person here. The situation was really starting to piss her off. "Alright for this challenge I decided to take it down a couple notches and make it fun." He clapped and a stage appeared behind him. "For this challenge all five of you will compete in a dance off. The last person to remain dancing wins. The winner will not only be determined by survival but by performance which will be judged by Kakashi, Kurenai, and Myself."

" _A dance off perfect,"_ Ino smirked already considering this challenge to be over. No one in this competition stood a chance against her. She was going to win and send Yumi packing.

"This should be fun," Yumi smiled stepping onstage deciding to have fun with it. "Kiba, shall we?" She held her hand out.

"This day just keeps getting better," Kiba took her hand eager to be up close and personal with his daring Queen.

"I'm out," Sasuke held up his immunity. "Take it, if I turn it in now I don't have to compete and I can't be eliminated. It's in the rules." Guy looked at the judges who were reading the manual to be sure.

"He's right," Kurenai admitted.

"You sure you don't want to," Guy tried tempt him to compete but he held his necklace closer. "Fine," He accepted the immunity and took a seat upset by Sasuke's loop hole. Sakura and Ino joined Kiba and Yumi on the stage as Guy explained the reward. "The winner of this challenge will receive immunity from today's elimination. As always there will be an elimination will be held and one of you will be sent home. While the rest will move on to be in the semi final round as the top four contestants. Your challenge begins," Guy paused, "Now." Dance music began to fill the area as the competitors began moving with the beat. Yumi removed the jacket that used to belong to Kiba and tossed it at the judges to lighten the weight of her clothes as she danced with Kiba. Sasuke's eyes stayed focused on Ino and Sakura loving every bit of it.

The dancing continued for what seemed like hours before Sakura decided to call it quits. Ino tried to make her stay but she was too exhausted to take on another song. She sat next to Sasuke admitting defeat. Now only three contestants remained and Ino was still determined to beat them. As they were dancing Yumi noticed Ino's eyes would occasionally glance over at Kiba. This wasn't a look of disgust either it was a look any woman would know. She was checking him out, sure Yumi was a tad upset about the Hinata incident but she was over it deciding to cut Ino some slack. She was now trying to get between her and Kiba now she had to put her in her place. Kiba looked at Yumi noticing that look in her eyes it was like she was a tiger ready to pounce at its prey. He could feel tension radiating all over the stage and found it kind of hot.

The next song played and it was a song Kiba knew all too well. It was none other than Lucky Strike by Maroon 5. **[** **Disclaimer:** **I don't own this song obviously. All rights reserved to the artist.]**

It was the song Kiba had drilled into his head the day he met Yumi. He considered it to be their song though he'd never intended to tell her that. Before he knew it the space between him and Yumi was closing the two of them matching each other moves. It was weird he had no idea Yumi could read him this well. It was almost as if she knew what he was thinking. Ino noticed all the judges focusing on Yumi she had to get their attention otherwise she was going to be beaten by Yumi. She began matching Yumi's moves and performing better than her turning the attention towards her. Finally the song hit its big uprise and Kiba hit his. Yumi hips began shaking so fast and accurately with the song it was almost inhuman the entire time she grind ed against Kiba. Her actions paralyzed the Inuzuka and nearly made him orgasm right there the result a total black out. The entire time Yumi's body moved she glared at Ino wanting her to bring it Ino tried but she couldn't keep up.

"How did she do that?" Guy's mouth dropped; not sure where her highness learned to dance like that. Kakashi dropped his book too mesmerized by what he just saw; he wanted to tip her. If Jiraiya were here he would have. Sasuke couldn't take his eyes off her it was like she casted a spell on him that made him lust after like a kid to candy. Sakura glared at Sasuke jealous of the attention Yumi was getting.

"That was impressive," Kurenai agreed understanding why something like that could prove to be too much for Kiba. "I think I'd better go get him." The other judges stopped her wanting to see more of Yumi moves. "Men," She let out a sigh.

Finally Yumi's earthquake dance that blew everyone away ended and she stepped aside passing it on to Ino challenging her to outdo her. Ino racked her brain for something better but nothing came to mind she couldn't move like that. She had no choice but to admit defeat. Ino stopped and walked off the stage in shame. The judges screamed for Yumi and Sasuke tucked money in her jacket pocket when he gave it back to her. She took it out and gave it back. "I'm not a stripper," She slipped on the jacket.

"You dance like one," He countered accepting the money. Yumi ignored his comment not sure if it was a complement or an insult. Sakura pushed him aside having a few questions of her own.

"How did you do that?"

"When you go to as many royal balls as I have; you tend to pick up a few things." She answered. "Nowadays balls aren't as classical as they used to be." Yumi explained.

"I hear you're teaching Hinata how to dance, can you teach me too?" Sakura asked she immediately began looking into the moment she saw how skilled Yumi was. "If I could do that to Sasuke that would be so cool,"

"I don't see why not," Yumi smiled. "Though Sasuke doesn't seem like the type to faint over something like that." Kiba walked up to her wanting nothing more to be next to his girl the entire day. Especially after seeing what he just saw. "Kiba you're awake. I'm sorry if I scared you."

"Marry me," She looked at him like he was crazy. Kiba began cleared his throat trying to regain his composure. "What I meant to say was, I'm cool don't worry about me. I can handle anything."

"Hello," Guy cut in breaking up the contestants. "I just wanted to say that I talked it over with the judges and Yumi is the winner of this challenge. Those were some nice moves out there."

"Enjoy your win while it lasts Yumi," Ino snarled storming off angered by her defeat. She retired to her room waiting for the elimination which wasn't until later tonight.

"At last," Kiba lied on his bed finally happy to have some alone time with his girlfriend. She told him she'd meet him there shortly. He noticed her things were already together in his room and began going through them. He noticed a pair of lace panties.

"Kiba," Yumi yelled placing her hands on her hips stopping him before he sniffed them.

"Sorry," He put them back. "It's the heat I swear." Kiba blushed putting his hands up not wanting be hit by Yumi. "You wanted to talk," She nodded taking a seat next to him.

"I wanted to tell you why I decided to take Naruto up on his offer. The real reason I decided to come here," She paused for a minute. "The truth is Kiba, the moment you said you loved me I had to come see you; even if it meant under these circumstances. I just wanted," Kiba embraced her. "I wanted to hear you say it not just from a phone or in a playful manner like you did with Naruto. I understand saying that to me must have been difficult considering your past relationship. I just need to know that," Kiba placed his finger on her lips.

"I meant it," He replied tracing her lips. He casually ran his hand through her hair trying to silence the shaking afraid of what he was about to do. It was the very thing he needed to do naked in order for it come out and hoped just this once he could say it without needing to. "At first I wasn't sure either and after saying it I was a little scared of being hurt again. The truth is I love you, Yumi." Kiba said again finally his hands stopped shaking when she took hold of them knowing this was really hard for him. "I don't want to be afraid anymore and I know that as long as I'm with you I won't be." Kiba smiled as he pressed his lips against hers. She quickly shrugged off her jacket tossing onto the floor and continued kissing him. "Yumi, what are you-," She removed her shirt revealing her black bra with white puppy prints on it. Kiba couldn't take his eyes off her fantastic chest.

"You said you were in heat; remember?" He nodded. "Allow me to remedy the situation." She offered.

"As you wish your majesty," Kiba took her hand and pulled her in for a kiss. Yumi shut the door and closed the curtains so they could play in peace. She forced Kiba against the wall running her hand down his bare torso towards his nice hard length that was enticed by the heat. Kiba bit his lip unable to sit still while his heart raced with her every touch. He held against the wall as his lips trailed down her neck to her upper chest. While doing this he started loosening her bra so he could get a glimpse of her perfect breasts. Once the bra was off his mouth played with her tits sucking on them like candy. He pulled her closer to him as he grind ed against her his hands trailed her nice sleek body making their way to her pants. She let out a soft moan enjoying every minute of the attention. He lowered her pants revealing white puppy print panties. He bit his lip wanting nothing more than to tear those adorable panties off but he had to make sure.

Kiba didn't want to take advantage of her like this heat or no. Yumi was a virgin and he couldn't just take her innocence like this. "Are you sure about this Yumi?" He asked stroking her long black hair. She could tell he was struggling to contain himself like he was using every fiber of his being to make sure he was getting her consent. She found it sweet that he wasn't only thinking about himself or just about her. He also was considering her image as Queen. People viewed her as this innocent girl that risked everything for her people. She grew up around them as their beloved Princess and there would be some who would want her to remain innocent forever. Tonight wasn't about any of that; she didn't come here as a Queen she came here as Yumi a regular Shin Obi who happened to be love with Kiba. Tonight was about her being with him helping him overcome this sexual tension that she had left others to deal with now it was her turn to do her part.

"It's okay," She replied. "I was prepared for this." Yumi pointed at her bag. Kiba nodded searching finding a set of condoms. He took one putting it in on the bed where he intended to finish making her first time a bit traditional. "I appreciate your concern." She walked up to him flashing him a beautiful smile.

"Do you?" He asked pressing his lips against her sucking on her tongue. She let out a soft moan as his hands ran up down her hips and finally on top elastic part of her panties. He smirked within the kiss as two fingers found their way inside her panties. "I'm sure you'll appreciate this more." He whispered as the fingers gently pushed against her clit making clinch his shoulders never being touched like that by anyone this was completely new experience for her and she was enjoying it. Kiba couldn't believe it he struck gold when he found her. He could do anything and she'd enjoy it. He couldn't wait to fuck her. Her cries of ecstasy were intoxicating he had to join in. He played with her clit a few more times just for fun then laid her on the bed removing his swim trunks revealing his naked body.

Yumi looked up at Kiba as he ripped the condom packaging open with his teeth lustful ideas running through his mind letting his heat run rampart in his mind. She admired every feature of his body from his nice caramel skin to his well defined torso. Finally her eyes met his erect cock that pulsed for attention just begging for a sweet release. As Kiba was slipping the condom on; he noticed that Yumi was a bit frightened about him putting his cock inside her. "Hey," Kiba made her look away knowing how she must feel. "If you want to stop just say so," He assured her. "I don't want to force anything on you but at least let me say this," He paused trying to think of the right words to say to help make the situation better. "I promise we'll take it slow, it's about eight and half inches which isn't that bad. It may hurt at first but it's nothing compared to nearly being killed right?" He joked.

"Not funny," Yumi glared at him slightly upset that he brought up the fact she escaped death once. "I do see your point though." She admitted. "Okay," Yumi agreed; Kiba began kissing her breasts sucking on them; she let out a soft moan as she felt the tip of his cock rub against her clit and slowly entering her. She gripped onto Kiba's back as the rest of his length found its way in breaking her innocence. "Kiba," She cried out feeling tiny bit of pain but as he went to work the pain seemed to fade into something else. After hearing Yumi say his name; he increased his pace. He grabbed her hips using them guide him into bliss.

"Yumi," He cried out as he neared his climax he couldn't explain sex with her was so different than the other times. Sure he couldn't be rough with her like Ino but damn she felt good. It was like she was made for him. Kiba gripped the sheets as he continued fucking her clawing at the sheets with every thrust trying to keep from finding that release his body ached for. He refused to stop and let it end like this he wanted more. While he was fighting it; Yumi was clinching onto the pillow letting out cries of ecstasy. He felt a wetness emerge which forced him over the edge. "Oh Fuck," He made one final thrust clinching onto the sheets as he unleashed a mess load of cum into his condom. Yumi cried out in unison as she too found her release. "See wasn't that fun," Kiba began panting as if all the energy he had before just vanished. Yumi nodded also out of breath. He got off Yumi giving her room to breathe. Kiba removed the condom tossing in the trash. "It's been awhile since I had sex like that." Kiba admitted. "Is there anything you aren't good at?"

"I'm a terrible Queen," She joked poking at the older rulers who think her way of doing things is naïve and childish.

"Yeah well, they can suck it," He countered. "You kick ass." Kiba kissed her. "Anyway I have no intention of going to bed right away. So to stop myself from passing out I'm going to get cleaned up because thanks to you my dick is a little messed up." She laughed. "Care to join me?"

"I'm going stay here for a minutes. Once I'm back on my feet I may go check on Akamaru and Akamura so you go ahead. I'll catch up." She replied; he nodded. "Oh and Kiba you're welcome." She laughed.

"To be continued," Kiba added letting her know if she did meet him the stream. He was planning on fucking her again. He covered up with a towel and made his way to the stream draping his swim trunks over his shoulder.


	18. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own the Naruto or Naruto Shippuden Anime/ Manga. This is purely for fan based reasons.**

* * *

Chapter 16:

The Truth Revealed

Kiba arrived at the stream setting his stuff down. After he stayed there for a few minutes texting Naruto thanking him for what he did. At last things were going to be okay Yumi was here and their relationship was finally blooming. Soon the scars left by Ino would fade and he would return to the way he was. After washing off he put on his swim trunks simply relaxing. He heard a foot step after catching the intruder's scent he let out a sigh. "Ino, there's no sense hiding." He spoke bluntly.

"I wasn't hiding," She replied. "I was only coming here because," Ino let out a sigh. "I just needed to relax after being humiliated by Yumi. I could just use a breather okay." She confessed; she tried to step in but noticed Kiba getting out. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to give you some alone time," He replied. "It's okay you can have your bath I was just finishing up." He grabbed his towel preparing to leave.

"Kiba, wait," Ino reached out for him but he ignored her. "Damn it don't you dare do that to me. You can't just shut me out just because your girlfriend is here."

"Actually, yes I can." He argued. "Yumi and I are finally in a good place. It took awhile but I finally said it to her. I love her." Kiba confessed. "Ino, I spent this competition trying to fix things with you but you don't want that do you? You get mad at me for shutting you out but you have been doing it this whole time. I thought we could be friends but you won't allow that either. Whatever connection we had, I don't want it anymore." He went to leave.

"I slept with Sai," Ino answered. "Before you asked what I did to get over you that's what I did and it didn't work so I went to Sakura. That doesn't work either even when I slept with them I would stop to think about you. Especially when I was with Sai because no matter how hard I tried to pretend he was you, he wasn't I just found myself missing you more." Kiba bit his lip hurt that she would sleep with Sai not even a day after they split. It was opening the wounds all over again; he couldn't do it.

"I'm sorry Ino," Kiba could feel his heart tearing as he spoke. It was just too much to bare that's why he had Yumi. "I wish I could be okay with that, I want us be friends truly but I know if I did that. I'd only be hurting myself and I don't want to hurt anymore once was enough. Goodbye," He prepared to leave only notice she was holding out her phone.

"You told me you wanted to see it," She spoke trying not to cry. "I wasn't ready to fix things before but I am now." Kiba prepared to walk away. "You aren't even going to try. Kiba please I don't want to fight anymore. You won, I lost. Don't let it end like this." He let out a sigh.

"You're serious about this," He asked. "I swear if this is another one of your schemes I will never speak to you and I won't let you get by saying it was a stupid argument. I will tell them what really happened between us. Are we clear?" Ino nodded and he got in. "You swear you didn't delete anything?" He asked before handing over his phone for the trade off.

"I didn't," She replied. "I knew if I did there was no going back. I didn't want that so I kept everything." They started reading each other's texts from the moment they began dating. He was reading her texts to Sai and she was reading his texts to Naruto. Finally Kiba was happy that their feud could finally end.

Their relationship began just like the others in the hot spring. They were happy and content for what felt like forever. However things didn't stay that way. Ino and Kiba would argue about Akamaru and his dog hair and how she hated it so he kept him outside when he came to her house. It started with petty stuff then they moved in together she was more accepting of Akamaru then. Eventually Ino caught wind of Sakura wanting a baby with Sasuke so now she wanted a baby too. So they tried but weren't having any luck not that they couldn't have a child they were both busy with missions; Kiba with his squad and Ino with hers. Ino began making new friends one in particular named Sai, She would spend time with him every day just talking and that didn't bother Kiba. It was whenever she never came back at night after being with Sai that bothered him. He ignored it for awhile however every time they walked passed him she would wink at him and check him out. He tried ignoring that too but eventually he had to say something he couldn't just let it go on. Finally he confronted her and she confronted him about Naruto who he did spend time with a lot considering they were best friends but she insisted it was more than that. The fighting went on and on until he asked for her cell that was when she left.

The next morning, he tried to fix things propose to her make things right. Kiba decided he was just going to trust her and hope for the best. When he tried she told him they were done that there was a reason thing couldn't work out between because they didn't have a baby at the hot spring like Tenten and Neji did. It was sign they didn't belong together. He saw that she was indeed living with Sai after she basically ripped his heart to shreds. For months, Kiba just shut down. He wasn't going outside or going on missions. He was simply broken and it wasn't until he met Yumi; the only person who managed to pull him out of that dark spot and was still trying to bring the old Kiba back even now. After all this time, Ino was finally going to let him in and wanting to resolve this. Kiba didn't want to but he didn't want to lose his friendship with Ino either he owed it to her to try.

"Okay," Kiba handed her back her phone. "Alright you weren't cheating but you did send some dirty pictures to him. I'm not really sure if that counts but I'm sure it was for artistic purposes. You told me you did sleep with him the night we broke up."

"I will give you that but I was pissed at you. What else was I going to do you called me a cheater so I acted like one?" She admitted. "I mean if you're going accuse of something I didn't do; I might as well do it and get it over with. Also our phone conversations were all about me I only ranted to him because I know you listen to my rants but sometimes I try to cut you some slack."

"I need to thank him for that," Kiba admitted. "If I heard anymore about Temari's nails I would have lost my mind." He cleared his throat. "What did you find on my phone?"

"This," She showed him a picture of his cock that he sent to her as a joke back when they were dating. He blushed hiding his face. "Honestly I knew you weren't cheating on me. I just needed something to use to get under your skin." Ino gave him back his phone. "So it turns out none of us are cheaters. But of course I told you that about a million times and you still didn't listen."

"It's a guy thing,"

"It's a "you're an idiot" thing." She countered. "Now you know the truth so," Ino swam next to him. "Where do we go from here?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" Kiba asked. "I'm with Yumi now. I can't just leave her and I don't want to leave her. We can be friends but that is as far as we go." He explained.

"You're serious," Ino laughed. "I know you Kiba. You can pretend that you love her and pretend you're okay with the perfect girlfriend. Let's face it, you like complications; the smooth easy lifestyle that was never you. I also know that she's not going to stay with you forever. That relationship will never last why because every time Yumi really needs you to save her ass. You're never there. How many near death experiences can she have before she's really gone? If you really do love her as you say then you really should leave her. She needs to find someone strong enough to actually protect her. Sooner or later she's going to realize that." She explained. "Another thing; if you really love her then why haven't you stopped me?" Kiba looked down realizing she had her hand on his jewels teasing them trying to turn him on and it was working too. "You want me Kiba not her, I know it and he knows it." She pressed her lips against his placing his hands on her hips. Kiba tried to kept pure thoughts trying to find some way back to Yumi. He let out a soft moan as ran her hand down his length giving it a light tug. Kiba closed his eyes trying to find the strength stop her but it felt so good he missed her so much. Her touch alone stimulated him to no end; his body missed her that much.

"Ino," Kiba begged gripping the sides of the spring. She began jerking it faster making let another moan barely able to contain the pleasure hoping to stay in control. He began thrusting in her hand being overwhelmed by the pleasure. He wanted release and he wanted Ino despite his efforts he knew deep down. She was right about everything. He let out a moan and kissed her without thinking placing his hands around her untying her top. He took it off tossing it and took her breast in his mouth licking it. She let out a moan tilting her head as his fingers slipped into her bottoms poking her cherry a little while he licked her breasts. She let out moan getting his fingers a little wet in the process. "You missed this too." He pointed out; she nodded placing her lips against his. He let out moan as she tickled his sack then jerked his shaft. "Enough," Kiba removed her bottoms tossing them then switching places with her. Ino let out a moan as kissed his way down her stomach jerking himself with his hand that had her wetness on it letting her watch. He laid on her the ground his dick nice hard pulsing for attention. He spread her legs putting a small amount inside of her making moan. Kiba then slapped her ass as hard as he could as he slid the rest inside making her let out a loud moan. "Damn I miss that," Kiba winced shooting tiny amount of cum when put it in.

"Me too," Ino agreed placing her hand on his chest as he made the first thrust. She let out a moan feeling so much pleasure every time he nudged her with his cock. "I forgot what sex with you felt like no wonder I couldn't get over you." She gripped the ground as he continued his pursuit towards release. Kiba grabbed her waist tapping her a little bit harder making her bit her lip seeing that he decided he wanted to do it. He pressed his lips against her biting her lip a little teasing the hell out of her when he did. He grabbed her shoulders thrusting again even harder getting as deep as he could inside her making her moan loudly this made him fuck her faster. Ino kissed him trying to silence the moaning once it was calm she bit his lip causing him to spurt a tiny amount of semen inside her. She in return covered him with a little wetness he ignored it and kept going. Ino looked into his eyes seeing he was almost there his entire body was tensing up gearing for the big one.

Yumi approached the stream arriving only see Kiba on top of Ino. She wanted to look away but she couldn't the way he looked at her. It was as if he had loved her the entire time like she didn't even matter. She tried to fight the tears hoping Kiba would come to his senses and see her or least catch her scent but nothing. It was the same as being dead. Perhaps even worse at least when she was dying Kiba was merely running from her while screamed for him begging him to save her. This was watching him betray her; an image that she knew wouldn't go away she would see it every time she'd look into his eyes.

Kiba winced letting out a moan as he fired eight shots into Ino he combined his chakra with the release eliminating the seeds before they could get her pregnant. Ino in return came all over his cock getting him nice and wet. Akamaru barked at him making him look over seeing Yumi standing there her eyes on the brink of tears. "No," He gasped knowing he fucked up literally. Yumi ran into the woods trying to get as far from him as possible. After seeing him betray her like that she had no desire to speak to him. "Yumi, wait," Kiba grabbed his towel putting it on chasing after her. "Please, don't go." He begged. Ino covered herself with a towel and watched as he chased after her like a dog to its master.

"Game over, Kiba," Ino smirked knowing this was bound to break him into tiny little pieces. He was as good as gone. She walked away picking up her clothes tossing his in the water to fish out hoping to get the point across that she used him.

After chasing her for miles, Kiba finally caught up to her. "Yumi please," Kiba grabbed her arm; she yanked it free. "Just listen it was the heat I swear it overtook-," Yumi flashed him a bottle of pills.

"I found a way to treat it," She replied. "I tested it on Naruto the day before he left. He wasn't in heat that morning it was simply him saying goodbye. I spent all night working on it before I came here. When we kissed I slipped the pill into your mouth with my tongue you were cured after we had sex. I said I had to remedy the situation. I meant what I said." Yumi explained; she walked away.

"Wait that meant you were here for Naruto's elimination," Kiba chased after her hoping to change the subject. "Yumi please," She ignored him disappearing into the woods. Akamaru whined and sat next to him. "Yeah I fucked up big time." Akamaru left him saying his final goodbyes knowing he wasn't going see for while after this. Kiba followed Akamaru knowing she couldn't resist his charm at least. He had intended to counsel her instead he was left there watching as she cried on Akamaru who was lying next to her providing her a friend.

"I think you have done enough," Kurenai grabbed Kiba's shoulder taking him away from Yumi.

"You don't understand I have to talk to her," He argued.

"Say what you're sorry?" She asked. "Sorry isn't going to cut it this time. That girl pulled you out of the hell hole Ino put you in. You have the balls just sit there and betray her like that after all the shit she puts up with for you." Kurenai yelled. "You know why the other kingdoms don't take her seriously because she's with you. Regardless of what they say she still chose you knowing she was going to face their judgment every time she enters a meeting. I set you two up to help you with your Ino problem. I approved that B rank mission back then. Yumi was another student that I was taking on the side. I had to keep her identity top secret because of who she was."

"All of it was you,"

"You're damn right it was," She admitted. "Someone had to do something I couldn't just let you sulk around and act depressed all the time. I knew you two would hit it off but I never imagined you'd do something like this."

"So what do I do?" He asked. "She's your student how can I get her back?"

"I'm willing to help you as your sensei but not with this," Kurenai stepped back. "I hope your proud of what you did because now if Ino hurts you. You're just going to have to deal with it on your own." She disappeared.

"Yumi," He began searching for her but her scent was gone. She was nowhere to be found on the island and now he was all alone again. He went to his room seeing his grey and black jacket lying on his bed with a note. It read: "I'm sorry, I just need time. Goodbye." Kiba eyes began to fill with tears hating every fiber of his being for what did and even more now that he was alone again. Akamaru lied down beside him hating to see him this way.

Kiba held the jacket thinking about the mission Kurenai mentioned. He wasn't mad at his sensei for what she did if anything he was glad to have met her. She taught him things he wouldn't have learned anywhere else. He ventured with Yumi everywhere along with Hinata and Shino simply trying to protect her back then. He stood there when the world was trying to break her and watched as she tried to take everything on by herself. She wanted to be a pillar for the Land of Fire. Finally when things were at its worst, when everyone she thought was on her side betrayed her and left her for dead. It was Kiba that saved her, when he kissed underneath the water fall, he gave her the strength she needed to go on and from then on she couldn't be broken. He watched her fall apart and get back up; no matter how bad things seemed she always managed to pull herself together. She told him it was all because of him if that were true then how was she going to pull herself together without him. It was then he began wonder if he'd ever see her again.


	19. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own the Naruto or Naruto Shippuden Anime/ Manga. This is purely for fan based reasons.**

* * *

Chapter 17:

The Semi Finals:

Survival

The remaining four contestants gathered to meet Guy for the challenge that would decide the final three contestants that would compete for any prize they desire. "Good morning everyone as you all know Yumi is not with us. That is why I had to cancel last night's elimination." He looked Kiba who was still pretty beat up about what happened. "Anyway the four of you represent the best of the best in this competition. However only three of you can move onto the final challenge to determine the winner," He explained as he looked at the finalists.

"For this challenge you will given until nightfall to prepare for this challenge which will be an all out survival against none other than your former competitors. The four of them gulped seeing Choji, Shikamaru, Temari, Kankuro, Tayuya, Sai, Shino, Naruto, Tenten, Hinata, and of course Neji. They were all back in the fray and ready to get payback for being eliminated. "But do not worry you won't be fighting all of them. They get to decide whether or not they want to fight you. If they decline then you rack up a win. The player who gets the most wins well wins and moves on to the top three. The player with the least will be sent home sorry but no elimination will be held for this challenge it's all about performance. I hope you were kind to fellow competitors or this challenge could really suck for you." Ino gulped having no idea her decisions would backfire like this. "Why because there won't be any recovery time for you, it's one fight after another."

"This might actually be interesting," Sasuke smirked enjoying the thrill of fighting this many people. "Well Sakura I guess we will make it to the finals." He acknowledged knowing without a doubt he and Sakura would be able to rack up a bunch of wins.

"I guess so," Sakura gulped then looked over at Kiba wondering why he wasn't fired up like usual. It as if he'd completely given up. Whatever it was Ino had something to do with it. She intended to get the answer directly from her.

"Okay so majority of those people are mad at me," Ino began pacing back and forth. "No big I can do this; I just have to stay calm." She took a deep breath. _"Besides even at my worst I can still beat Kiba. He's already on his last legs; I bet he was up all night thinking about Yumi."_

"Good luck, I leave the preparation to you." Guy disappeared leaving the contestants to prepare for the semi final challenge.

"Ino," Sakura approached her.

"Not now Sakura," Ino had a pen and paper in her hand creating apology letters for those she screwed over in order to win or people who think she screwed them over in order to win. "I'm really busy right now."

"I don't care," Sakura grabbed her shirt. "I want to know what you did to Kiba right now."

"Excuse me Sakura," Ino made her let her go. "I think you have forgotten who has saved your ass this entire time. I think you owe me a little more respect than that." She reminded her. "Since you asked I only did what had to be done in order to protect you."

"What exactly had to be done?" Sakura countered prepared to punch Ino so hard she wouldn't make it to the next challenge.

"Why does what I did matter?" She asked. "The three of us are in the semi finals. All we have to do is beat Kiba which in his current condition let's face it anyone could do it." Ino joked. "Now excuse me but I have a lot of things I need to apologize for and no time to do it." She walked away.

 _"Alright fine,"_ Sakura let out a sigh resorting to something she should have resorted to a long time ago. "Kiba," She sat next to him deciding to ask the victim instead. "What happened last night between you and Yumi. Is everything okay?"

"That's not important," Kiba answered tossing Akamaru treats to kill time not even bothering to prepare. "You should just worry about yourself."

"Enough," Sakura grabbed his ear. "I have had enough of you sulking around. This is not the Kiba we know and I refuse to let you sit there and beat yourself up. Either you tell me what's going on or I'll beat it out of you." She screamed sending Akamaru running in the other direction with his tail between his legs. "You have until the count of three," She formed her hand to a fist. "One," She pulled back. "Two," She fueled her fist with chakra. Kiba gulped feeling the rage behind her attack if he didn't talk he was going to die.

"Okay, I'll talk," He yelled. "Jeez you really need to learn to control your temper."

"Are you saying I have anger issues?" Sakura smiled prepared to hit him if he answered that.

"Ino seduced me now please just go," Kiba curled in a ball.

"What do you mean seduced you?"

"She pretended like she wanted to fix things then well I fell for it. We had sex and Yumi saw the whole thing." Kiba answered. "That's everything now just get the hell away from me you're scaring me."

"Nice chat," Sakura stood up glad to have heard the full story at least this time there was no denying that Ino was playing dirty. At first she decided to confront Ino about but later decided that there was a better way, a more justified way to go about this. She wasn't going to let things go Ino's way anymore.

"Sakura," Ino noticed the look her in friend's eyes and knew she was up to something. Whatever she was planning it didn't matter now. The competition was near its end and all that mattered was her victory.

"Here you are," Kurenai handed Ino a slip of paper with a time on it.

"What's this?" She asked.

"This tells you the time you are to arrive for the challenge. That way the former competitors have a chance to recover and there's no way to know how many wins you'll need in order to advance. You'll simply have to do your best," She walked off handing out the slips.

"They really aren't cutting us any slack," Ino let out a sigh. "It does not matter I came this far, I can't afford to lose now." She began training now having written the apologies she needed to make.

"It's that time," Sakura let out a sigh staring at the huge arena prepared for this challenge. She tightened her gloves and entered the arena.

"First up for this challenge we have none other than Sakura Haruno," Guy announced reviewing her credentials with the audience stating how many wins she racked up in the competition leading up to how she managed to make it this far. "Here's how this challenge is going to go the names of all the former competitors have entered into this computer. You will have to fight them one by one with no breaks. Whether or not you fight them is up to them if they decide to let you advance by declining then you gain another win. The moment you are defeated the challenge is over and we will keep a record of your wins. Good Luck Sakura," She nodded preparing for her first fight. She watched as names appeared on the screen being shuffled around and finally coming to a stop. "Your first opponent is none other than Naruto Uzumaki." Sakura braced herself knowing this just a case of bad luck. How was she going to beat Naruto?

"I decline," Naruto spoke like he would ever fight Sakura. He respected her and she had done nothing to him that made him want to beat her up. "You can do it Sakura," He cheered wanting either her, Sasuke, or Kiba to win. Guy marked the win on the board for Sakura then the names scrambled again.

"Your next opponent is," The computer stopped. "Tenten," Guy announced.

"Sorry Sakura," Tenten stood up. "Personally I have no grudge against you. I just can't resist the idea of getting to go against you." She landed in front of her pulling out scroll decked with ninja tools. "I hope you understand."

"I understand completely," Sakura glared at her. "Do your worst Tenten because I'm not going to hold back." She charged at Tenten prepared to hit with everything she had. She couldn't afford to go easy on her.

"Blunt as always," Tenten summoned a sickle and chain twirling it around. "Let's see how you like this," She tried to capture Sakura with it but it was only a substitution. "Where'd she go?" She looked above her seeing Sakura ready to attack. She evaded firing weapons at her only to have them dodged.

"Come on Tenten, you can do it," Guy yelled. "Let the fire of your youth explode."

"Sakura, don't let her win." Naruto yelled. "You worked really hard to get here take her down."

"Alright now I'm really fired up," Tenten began throwing weapons adding some explosives to the mix keeping Sakura at a distance. Sakura pulled out a kunai deflecting some of them while dodging others trying to get close but Tenten was making it difficult for her. "Gotcha," Sakura noticed explosives planted on the ground that she snuck into the mix while she was preoccupied. She blocked the blast being blinded by the smokescreen that followed. "This will finish you, Gigantic Iron Ball." Tenten dropped a huge iron ball with spikes on top of Sakura.

"Cha," Sakura punched it as hard as she could making fly right back at Tenten who barely dodged it. She charged at her through the smoke taking action immediately after she evaded. Tenten gasped there was no way around it Sakura had her. The moment she was struck it was over. She braced herself for impact only to Sakura's fist stop before hitting her. "I concede," She lowered her attack.

"But why," Tenten asked. "You had me."

"I refuse to compete like this," Sakura explained. "This whole time I've been siding with Ino only to realize she was relying on dirty tricks in order to win. I don't want to win knowing that I sided with someone like that just to get here. She had me brainwashed at least now I'm able to see things as they truly are." She admitted. "I'm sorry master," Sakura looked up at Tsunade. "I know you were betting on me but I had to do the right thing." She left the arena as Guy marked her down with only one win.

The other contestants noticed Sakura returning from the challenge. Ino wanted to ask her what it was like and how she did. However the slip had a side note saying they weren't allowed to talk about the challenge with the others. The results were to remain confidential. Instead her eyes remained on her time slip counting down to her turn nervous about facing that many people. How many of them were going to accept her apology? How many people was she going to have to fight? How many wins did she need in order to advance? It bugged her just thinking about it.

"Kiba," Sakura sat next to him noticing he was still out of it. She wasn't even sure if he'd make it to the arena. He was at his breaking point. "I know you're going through a rough patch right now. The connection you had with Yumi there was no mistaking that you two had a special bond. Losing that bond, it must have hurt. If Yumi were here right now she wouldn't want you to beat yourself up like this."

"She's not here is she?" Kiba pointed out. "Don't you get it Sakura? I lost her the one person I never wanted to lose. I made a promise to her that I would never hurt her and I broke that promise. How can I look into her eyes after doing something like that to her? What can I say to her after that? I screwed up and even worse I lied to her. I blamed it on the heat but it wasn't I made the decision to do what I did and now I just need to live with the consequences." Akamaru rested his head on his lap wishing there was something he could do to help. "I'd better go it's my turn to face the challenge." He walked away with Akamaru towards the arena.

 _"Don't you get it; I'm trying to help you."_ Sakura watched knowing in his current mind set he was doomed. _"I don't want Ino to get away with this. You have to snap out of it."_

"Here he is our next contender, Kiba Inuzuka," Guy announced stating the highlights of Kiba's participation in the competition mentioning his role as team caption. He explained the rules watching Kiba as he did noticing he was way off his game. It was like all his confidence was just shattered. "Kurenai, is he going to be okay to compete?"

"He'll be fine; he was given the option to bail when I handed out the slip." She answered. The names began being shuffled; Kiba watched the board not really showing much interest. The former contenders were whispering amongst themselves wondering what was wrong with him. He was starting to remind them of a wounded dog.

"You know it's odd," Tenten spoke. "I can't think of an actual reason to fight him in regards to the competition."

"Me neither," Neji agreed. "For the most part Kiba had played the competition fairly. From what everyone else said about their elimination. Hardly anyone had anything bad to say about him. I hate to admit it but Kiba has changed this competition has proved it. He had been totally selfless the entire time the old Kiba wouldn't have handed the Immunity over to Naruto he would have kept it." He explained being filled in by Naruto himself.

"It's Yumi," Naruto replied. "She helped him become a better person. She's changed his perspective and made him into the fearless leader we know and love." He cheered. "Kick some ass Kiba."

"I'd fight him," Tayuya yelled.

"You can think of a reason to fight anyone," Shino added.

"You're damn right I can," She countered. "He beat Sakon and ugh. Wait I never really liked Sakon to begin with." Tayuya began thinking. "I guess I'm going to have to go with the usual. He looked me the wrong way. That dirty no good scum, I'll kill him." She pulled out her flute eager to fight.

"Out of all the people Yumi had to test her Revival Ninjutsu on it had to be you." Temari let out sigh. "She could have just waited and tested it on someone else."

"You got a problem with me," She countered ready to pounce only to be held back by Shino's bugs. Temari ignored her knowing she could defeat Tayuya just like she did before. "Hey I'm talking to you,"

"Enough," Naruto spoke, "I want to watch this." He watched the names on the screen come to a stop. He wanted it to be him so he could snap some sense into him. Otherwise Kiba wasn't going to move on and everything he did would be for nothing.

"Your first opponent is Neji Hyuga," Guy announced; Naruto gulped hoping Neji was going decline otherwise Kiba was done for. Neji stood there looking at Kiba only for a second then making his decision.

"I decline," He decided refusing to fight Kiba in his current condition. It would be an insult to his ability to fight him as he is now. Guy recorded the win for Kiba and moved on.

The computer stopped again. "Shino Aburame," Guy announced; Shino got on his feet looking at his ally.

"I decline as well," He returned to his seat. Guy nodded recording the win. _"Come on Kiba this isn't like you."_ Shino watched as the names continued scrambling on the monitor. It stopped once more this time with Tenten's name.

"I," She stared at Kiba long and hard wishing she could fight him. She really wanted to but seeing him like this there wasn't a point to it. He was already beaten. "I decline Guy sensei." Tenten returned to her seat. Guy was amazed that even she didn't want to face him. He added another win for Kiba. The names kept going on and on but people were refusing to fight him he had about eight wins under his belt just because they didn't want to fight.

"Hinata Hyuga," Guy announced reading the computer he prepared to record another win. She wasn't going to fight her ally it was absurd to think it.

"I will," She replied taking her place on the arena. Naruto couldn't believe it he was fully prepared to take on Kiba just to snap him out of it but instead. Hinata decided to take on the task so Naruto didn't have to.

"Kiba, I refuse to stand here and let you destroy yourself." She put her hands up ready to face him. "This isn't the teammate I remember so if you're not him then you're just an imposter." She watched as he just stood there refusing to fight. "Alright if you won't attack me then I'll make the first move." Hinata began striking Kiba with palm strikes which he didn't bother to dodge he just stood there taking the beating. She waited for him to get back on his feet ready for more punishment. "Gentle Fist," She hit him knocking him off his feet making cough up blood.

"I know everything about what happened with Yumi," Hinata explained. "I also know that you were being manipulated by Ino. I was there for that mission so I know exactly how close you and Yumi were. I understand that losing someone like that can hurt but I can't stand by while you let the person who took that away from you get away with it."

"Why," Kiba forced himself back on his feet. "Yumi is your friend why would you help me after what I did to her?"

"Your correct Yumi and I are friends," She answered. "You're also my friend, Kiba. You've always been my friend and though you may have hurt her. I don't bare any grudge against you I just want to help you." Hinata continued her assault striking Kiba with every blow. "This is it," She began charging her chakra sending it to her palms. "Gentle Step: Twin Lion Fists." She held her palms up ready to finish him off. "Stand up to me Kiba."

He tried to get back on his feet after being battered and bruised. It was nearly impossible to stand. He was prepared to just give up until he felt a bite mark on his hand. "Akamaru," He was trying to help Kiba wanting to help his master see that he wasn't alone. "Man, I'm getting in the habit of being a bad master." He smirked. "Alright then, I'd better set the record straight." Kiba ate a food pill getting on all fours. "Get ready Hinata," He evaded her strikes then struck her knocking her off balance. She got back on her feet smiling glad to see he had his confidence back. He charged at her ready to strike but she lowered her stance accepting defeat.

"Good Luck, Kiba." She smiled taking her place back on the stands. Guy marked the win and moved on.

"Alright, bring it on; I can take whoever you throw at me." Kiba looked at the monitor ready and eager to fight. The computer stopped revealing Lee's name. "Well I did say anybody."

"Finally," Lee jumped down. "I knew the computer would chose me if I decided I didn't want to be called. I used reverse psychology and it worked." Guy flashed his favorite student a bright smile. "Let us fight Kiba."

The fight ensued but after five minutes it was over Lee was the victor. After the beating Hinata gave Kiba just couldn't hack it against Lee. "You see that Guy sensei I won." Lee shouted.

After being defeated; Kiba exited the arena feeling much better than he did going in. Sakura wasn't sure what exactly happened but was glad Kiba was back in it. Ino wasn't concerned whatever happened she knew without a doubt he wasn't going to make it to the finals she had him. She looked at the clock realizing it was now her turn.

"Our next challenger is Ino Yamanaka," Guy announced as she entered the arena. He began informing the crowd of her victories and highlights explaining how she managed to make it this far. The former competitors began booing her upset by the way she treated them. "Team Ino sucks," Tayuya yelled. "It should have been Team Tayuya."

"What did you say?" Ino yelled back. "Why don't you come down here and say that." She challenged.

"That's it, draw my name computer." Tayuya pointed at it. "Pick me you sorry piece of technology." She screamed.

"Is she yelling at the computer?" Temari asked; Shino nodded hating it when Tayuya acted like this.

"Your first opponent is," The computer stopped. "Choji Akimichi." Ino let out sigh of relief happy to get a lucky start. He wasn't going to fight her and she knew it.

"I decline," He replied eating chips. Guy marked the win for Ino then the computer proceeded.

"Shikamaru Nara," He read.

"I decline as well," Shikamaru answered having no desire to fight anyone. He was only here because attendance was mandatory and Temari was here. Guy marked another win for Ino.

"Two wins already talk about luck," Ino smirked perhaps this wasn't going to be so bad after all.

The computer stopped once more. "Temari," Guy read; Ino gulped after hearing the name.

"I hope you came prepared," Temari stepped into the arena eager to rip Ino limb from limb after setting her up, "Because I'm about to get even."

"Temari," Ino stepped back. "There's no need to fight we can talk about this,"

"Talk about what, my nails?" Temari glared her. "Sai told me everything."

"Ugh yeah, sure, if you want," She offered. "I mean they look amazing." Temari blew a gust of wind at Ino knocking her back. "Temari, just hear me out."

"Oh I hear you," She revealed the second moon on her fan, "loud and clear." Temari funneled her chakra through the wind leaving cuts on Ino's body. "You set me up why because I mentioned Kiba. That's low even for you." Temari revealed the third moon. "Any last words,"

"Yes, I'm sorry." She apologized. "I know what I did was really messed up. So please just reconsider and let me go. I learned my lesson."

"Okay but under one condition," Temari kept her weapon ready in case Ino tried anything.

"Name it," She replied knowing there was no way she was going to catch Temari off guard. She's too smart for that.

"I want you to do my nails." Temari set her weapon down and looked at her nails. "It's like you said I tend to have dirt clogged up in them all the time because I live in the desert." She replied stressing the word desert. "You get to clean them for me whenever I want. If you agree to that I'll let you go."

"Alright I'll do it," Ino agreed. _"I should have just kept my big mouth shut."_

"I concede," Temari left the arena letting Guy give Ino the win.

"Glad that's over," Ino let out a sigh of relief as she watched the names go by. Her heart skipped a beat when the name appeared it was like the ultimate karma.

"Hinata Hyuga," Guy read. "Kakashi get the popcorn." He whispered. "This is going to be good."

"Do I look like your slave?" He asked as he read his favorite book.

"Hinata, like I'm scared of her." Ino boasted as Hinata stood in front of her.

"You should be," Neji spoke remembering what happened the moment he fell asleep after the chunin exams. She hit him so hard in chest he was coughing up blood for weeks. He wasn't sure where that strength came from but knew she was pissed.

"Hey Kakashi, I'm going to need some popcorn over here too," Naruto yelled excited to see his girlfriend wipe the floor with Ino. Kakashi glared at him. "Alright fine, I'll just take some ramen."

"I'm not your servant," He turned the page.

"Alright Hinata, let's get real here." Ino rolled her eyes. "We both know you don't have what it takes to-," She hit Ino with a powerful air palm knocking her off her feet.

"That was for what you said about me," Hinata got in her fighting stance. Ino tried to get up only to be struck by another air palm. "That was for what you did to Yumi," She got up again. "This is for what you did to Kiba." She struck with another air palm. "Gentle Step,"

"Hinata, you don't want to do this." Ino got back on her feet. "You can't win against me."

"Yes I can," Two Lions formed on Hinata's hands as she charged at Ino striking her so fast it was like she was playing a game of ping pong with Ino's body.

"Kick her ass Hinata," Tayuya yelled.

The beating continued for what seemed like hours until finally Ino was out cold covered in bruises. Hinata began panting heavily after beating the stuffing out of Ino. The former competitors didn't know what to say this was a side of Hinata they didn't even know existed. "That was for everyone else you hurt." She left the arena taking her seat next to Naruto.

"Ouch," Guy walked up to Ino's body checking to see if she was still alive. "She's okay." He propped her on his shoulder. "Let's get you out of here." Guy carried Ino out of the arena and set her by Sakura. "You might want to treat her. She got beat up pretty bad."

"Hinata," She guessed; he nodded. "I always knew she had a temper." Sakura coated her hands with healing energy treating Ino.

Finally Sasuke entered the arena eager to wrap this challenge. "I'm going to settle things right now," He activated Susano. "I'll take you all on." The former contestants charged at him while some of them watched. The battle went on for a few hours before Sasuke was finally out of juice stopping at about ten wins. The only person who was standing was Naruto who had Sasuke beat before he forfeited. "Now that was a challenge." Sakura looked at him like he was insane for taking on that many people at once.

"Come on," Naruto complained looking forward to beating and under these circumstances it was possible. "I had you."

"The arena," Guy looked at the arena that was nothing but rubble after Sasuke tore it to pieces during his fight. He used it as a way to take out majority of his opponents. "Sasuke why didn't just wait for me to explain the rules?"

"There was no need to," He answered. "I knew what I had to do so I did it."

"Fuck you Sasuke," Tayuya flipped him off mad that he crushed her when he tore down the arena. If it wasn't Shino's insects saving her, she would have died. Of course she finally gets a chance to fight and it had to be Sasuke.


	20. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own the Naruto or Naruto Shippuden Anime/ Manga. This is purely for fan based reasons.**

* * *

Chapter 18:

The Final Challenge

At last the semi final challenge was over, Guy looked at the remaining four after tallying the wins. It was time to announce the final three. "First and foremost I would like to congratulate you all on making it this far. It has been quite a journey but alas all good things must come to an end. Sadly, one of you will not be participating in the last challenge. That person is," Guy eyes trailed the four contestants. Ino crossed her fingers hoping she made it. Kiba eyes trailed the room nervous thinking he didn't make the cut. Sasuke showed no concern whatsoever he knew had to have won because he was the strongest of the four. Sakura braced herself knowing it had to be her otherwise she couldn't make things right. "Sakura, I'm sorry but you will not be moving on." She nodded accepting her defeat.

"What," Ino yelled. "You got to be kidding that means," She looked at Kiba.

"I guess we're going to be competing against each other in the final challenge." He smirked.

"Sakura, how," Ino grabbed her arm. "How could you let him beat you?"

"I decided to do the right thing," Sakura pulled her arm free. "This competition has done nothing but show cruel you can be. Kiba, I'm counting on you." She left the competition joining the former competitors in the stands. Kiba nodded knowing exactly what Sakura meant by that he was only one capable of getting through to Ino now.

"Billboard brow," Ino yelled.

"Pig," Sakura yelled back.

"It doesn't matter who is in the final three. I will still beat both you." Ino pointed at them. "Especially you," She directed her finger at Kiba.

"Just to be clear about last night, it was all a game wasn't it?" Kiba asked.

"Of course, I was just doing had to do to win. Like I would ever get back with you," Ino answered. "We're done Kiba, finished."

"That's good because I have a message for you," Kiba smirked looking at Akamaru. "Game on bitch," They walked off ready to show what happens when piss off someone from the Inuzuka clan.

"Do your worst mutt," She yelled back.

"This final challenge is going to be big," Guy replied loving how determined those two were about destroying each other. This was going to turn into a full scale war which is precisely what he was hoping for. "Alright," He cleared his throat. "Seeing as this is the last challenge we will now take your reward request seriously." Guy handed them a sheet providing a few examples of what they could request and a blank space for them to write it down. "Take a few minutes to decide then we will begin your last challenge."

" _The moment is finally here,"_ Ino stared at the paper having already written what she wanted more than anything. She wanted to be noticed all over the world as an icon for her very own flower company. No longer would have to work for her mother and live under her father's shadow. She'd be free to make her own decisions and be adored by everyone. Who needed to be Hokage when you could be rich and famous? All she needed to do was win and it was hers.

"That wasn't too hard," Sasuke turned his in simply wanting to be the next Hokage. It was the whole reason he returned to the village. He just wasn't sure how to go about it.

Kiba stared at the paper having no idea what to write down. He went over the examples but none of them seemed to catch his attention. This whole time he competed he never gave his reward a serious thought.

"Kiba hurry up," Ino crossed her arms both her and Sasuke were to start the challenge. He turned it in deciding to just leave it blank. Surely he would be able to think of something after the challenge.

"At last after much wait and preparation," Guy paused as the barrier core stood behind him. "I bring to you, your last and final challenge." The barrier core released the final barrier on the island revealing straight path. "For this challenge you will simply need to get from this side of island all the way to the very end of island." He handed them binoculars so they could see the finish line. "The first person to make it there wins. That's it the rest is fair game except," He raised one finger. "You can't fly or teleport." Guy looked at Sasuke and Ino. "It is a race to the finish Kakashi and I will also be participating in this challenge as well a few of our special guests." He pointed at Mura, Tai and Mai who were gathered at the finish line. "All of us will do whatever it takes to stop you from reaching the finish line. So you'll have to use everything you've learned from the previous challenges to make it there." He looked at the three of them. "I wish you all the best of luck." Guy disappeared signaling them to begin.

The three of them made their way towards the finish line running as fast as they could. Kiba jumped on Akamaru's getting ahead of Ino with ease. "Not so fast," She stopped Akamaru with Mind Destruction Jutsu then switched to Mind Transfer Jutsu possessing Akamaru throwing him off then running off using Akamaru's speed to reach the finish line first.

"Bitch," Kiba growled pissed that she used Akamaru against him. He tossed a kunai at her empty body making her release Akamaru in order to save her herself. He whistled Akamaru came back him and he hopped on his back not wanting to risk Ino using that trick again he began using evasive tactics to avoid going in a straight line.

"Dynamic Entry," Guy dropped from above Kiba making him take a few steps back. "Get him Tai,"

"Fire Style: Infinity Bullet." She began firing multiple fireballs from her mouth like it was a machine gun. Kiba evaded them only to be trapped in mud. "Earth Style: Mud Prison" She trapped Kiba in a dome made by thick layer of mud. She noticed Sasuke trying to get passed her. "Hey there," She appeared in front of him; she began striking at him trying to disable his arms so he couldn't use jutsu.

"Chidori Stream," Sasuke emitted Chidori from his body trying to distance her.

"Fire Style: Red Star Jutsu," Tai's body exploded creating a bright light that blinded everything around it. "Over here," She appeared behind him. She quickly kicked Sasuke knocking him into a tree. "Don't worry I know all about your eyes." Tai smiled. "So I know exactly how to combat them."

"Is that so," Sasuke smirked. "Let's see just how much you know. I already know that Red Star jutsu can only be done by using a clone." He looked at the ash next to his feet. "Because if that were the real you, you would have been burnt to a crisp."

"Wow you're really smart." Tai pointed out. "Are you accepting students?" Sasuke eyes filled with rage thinking she was insulting his intelligence using sarcasm.

"I'm going to kill you." He glared at her.

"What did I say?" Tai asked confused; he appeared behind her trying to cut her down but it was only a substitution. "That wasn't very nice."

"You're not very smart," Sasuke disappeared appearing to be a clone the entire time while the actual Sasuke was way ahead of her.

"She may not be but I am," Kakashi surrounded Sasuke with his ninja hounds. "Sorry but I can't let you pass." He revealed his Sharringan ready to delay Sasuke.

"Almost there," Ino darted passed the fighting only to be stopped when it started raining Senbon. "It's you," She evaded the attacks pulling out a kunai. "I don't have time to deal with you just step aside and I may spare you."

"Spare me," Mai shook her head. "It's me who should be sparing your life. Believe me when I say this you're way out of your league." She tossed her red rode aside revealing she was loaded with weapons with metal. "Steel Style: Massive Senbon Barrage." Several Senbon needles emerged from her weapons aimed directly at Ino. She prepared to deflect them with a kunai. "Wrong choice," The kunai in her hand became heavy when she affected it with her chakra. The Senbon pelted Ino one by one as she tried to free her hand from the heavy kunai. "Later," She kicked Ino in the face knocking her out making her way to Sasuke her real target. "Let's see what the Uchiha can do, I leave her to you." Mura nodded preparing her Genjutsu.

"Sorry but orders are orders," Mura trapped Ino's mind using her Sleeping Forest Genjutsu however it wouldn't hold her for long considering she broke it once before. "Now for the Inuzuka," She made her way to the mud prison which Kiba was trying to break open. "Forgive me for this," She began preparing her Genjutsu. Kiba burrowed underground and hit Mura with Fang Over Fang knocking her out.

"Forgive me for that," He smirked running passed her only to be stopped by Tai. "You again,"

"You're a stubborn one aren't you?" She winked at him. Kiba tried to get passed but she blocked him. "Sorry I can't let you do that." He tried to hit her but she grabbed his arm twisting it. "You should never raise a fist a lady that is rude." Kiba tried to break free but she had him restrained. "Shame on you," Kiba whistled; Akamaru used Dynamic Marking drenching her in dog pee her making her let him go. "Gross, I'm sticky and wet." She cried. "I smell too." Tai began crying upset that her clothes were ruined.

"Worked like a charm," Kiba gave Akamaru a treat. "Let's win this Akamaru." He ran passed Sasuke who by this point was over the challenge more interested in testing his power against the opponents provided. It was as if he was voluntarily distracting them for Kiba and Ino without even knowing it.

Sasuke tried to slash Kakashi but Mai blocked him he tried to trap her with his eyes but she kicked dirt directly into his eyes. "I live to fight people with eyes like yours," She explained. "You're going to have to find some new tricks." She threw Senbon at him knocking him back.

"Good, you're just the opponent I need." Sasuke smirked finally a person who knew exactly how to combat his eyes. If he could nail her with his Sharringan he could trap anybody. He was living for this fight.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Tai joined the fray after washing off and putting on extra set of clothes. "Let's wrap this up quick Mai."

"You dare give me orders," Mai glared at her. "Don't make me kill you Tai."

"Grumpy as always," Tai smiled. "You know that could cause wrinkles."

"Like I care," She replied; Sasuke couldn't believe this was perfect both the girls who had tactics to fight his eyes knew each other. Together they were the perfect team to take on his eyes if he were to defeat them there wasn't a person alive who stand a chance against his Sharringan.

"Challenge accepted," Sasuke activated Susano ready to take on all four of them.

"There it is," Kiba looked at finish line making one last sprint towards it. Just as he was seconds away from victory he was tackled by Ino. He was hit so hard it nearly injured him. He landed directly into ground face first. Kiba growled furious by what she did ignoring the pain that pulsed when he twisted his ankle that could have been shattered if she added just tiny bit more pressure to her tackle. "What is your problem?" He yelled finally losing his temper with her.

"What is your problem?" Ino countered getting in his face. "I can't believe you'd try to take this from me so you can have your stupid play boy mansion." She shouted.

"That's not what I want,"

"Oh really then what do you want Kiba? Enlighten me," She crossed her arms waiting for his response. "What is so important to you that you're willing to take away my only chance at being somebody?" He remained silent looking into her eyes but having no answer. "Nothing that's rich." Ino walked passed him making her way to the finish line.

"There is something," Kiba spoke finally having the answer now it was just the matter of getting the words out. Sadly there was only one way he knew how to do it. Kiba untied his swim trunks letting them fall to the floor knowing it would stir up a laugh but it was the only he knew how to voice his feelings. He had to be exposed to that person completely.

"I'm not having sex with you," Ino laughed finding his tactic lame. "Excuse me but there's a reward waiting for me." She began walking towards the finish line leaving Kiba there in his naked shame.

Kiba bit his lip still scared to voice the words. He was afraid to admit it because once he said it there was no going back. "I want you." He answered making her stop dead in her tracks. "Don't you get it?" Kiba laughed finding it so funny it toke him this long to figure it out. "It has always been you. No matter how many times I tried I always came back to you." He admitted there was never a time where he wasn't he wasn't thinking of her. Even when, she insulted him making him feel worthless. He would remember the time they spent together in that hot spring. How happy they were together just being together. Back then they never wanted it to end; he still didn't want it to. "If being somebody is that important to you then, please just do it. I'm not going to stop you I just want you to know you were always somebody to me." He finished Ino looked at the finish then at Kiba torn between the two. It was right there everything she ever wanted and now it didn't seem to matter to her as much anymore.

"Why is it me?" She asked. "I tried everything, I mean everything to break you and after all that. You still want to be with me. I took everything you cared about crushed it. So why me," Ino asked again wanting an honest answer.

"There is no easy way to answer that except to say I love you." He answered. "I always have. That's all the reason I need." Kiba felt much better after saying those words. It something he struggled to admit but it was the truth he loved Ino. "You were right I could pretend to love someone else and but it will always be you. I could go for the smooth and easy lifestyle but I'd rather take the complicated one. Let's face it you and me were never meant for the happily ever after relationship. We could spend a life time trying to find it but we never will. That's not who we are." He took her hand. "This is who we are."

"We're pretty fucked up aren't we?" Ino joked; he smiled.

"We are," Kiba agreed as he pulled his swim trunks back up."That's what makes us work." Ino pressed her lips against his forgetting all about the stupid competition. She didn't need fame, money, or anything like that. She just needed know that she was somebody to someone that somewhere out there was someone that loved her. She had him this whole time she just needed to see it. "I have an idea," She smiled whispered in his ear.

"Really, here," Kiba asked looking at all the people watching. He nodded agreeing to her terms as he pressed his lips against hers and forced her on the ground breaking the finish line tape with her body. They began removing each other's clothing preparing to fuck right there on the finish line; It was their way of saying fuck this competition. They were together again and that was all that mattered. They knew without a doubt Guy would be pissed at them for disrespecting his competition but that only made doing it all the more fun. "You still want that baby?" He whispered.

"Go for it," She answered as his hands trailed down her cheeks feeling her nice smooth skin. He ran his index finger down the center of her white lace bra. Ino trembled with excitement an excitement he could feel as he felt her heart race listening to its beat with his dog like hearing. Slowly his hands caressed her hips feeling his way down to her white lace panties his touch filling her entire body with his warmth. Kiba held the waistline of her panties with two fingers from each hand wanting to tease her a little bit first. He brought his lips to her neck lightly licking it making her bit her lip which was Ino's natural way of saying he found his mark. He continued licking her neck making his way down to her chest. He nipped at her bra teasing her even more driving her crazy. Ino wanted nothing more for than for his tongue to find her tits that where ready for a good sucking. Better yet, why did his tongue have to stop there? He could go all way down to her clit and give her something to cry about. As the dirty thoughts raced through her mind one by one each one of them more lustful than the next; Ino's body refused to sit still she wanted his body and she wanted it now.

Before Kiba knew it, the Yamanaka had pinned him against the ground. She kissed his neck as her hand brushed against his torso teasing his nipple a bit with light pinch slowly making her way down to his Inuzuka pride. She grazed his rough adman tracing his six pack ever so lightly with her index finger. Her touch filled his entire body with excitement his heart raced the closer and closer she got to his pride. He nearly lost it when she casually felt underneath his trunks grazing his shaved pubic hair just before reaching his length. Before she did, her hand returned to his lower torso teasing him a bit. Just when he got comfortable with her touch her hand began brushing against his dick giving it one jerk then proceeding to play with his sack. Her hand felt so good, it was sending waves of pleasure throughout his entire body making him so hard he could barely breathe. He wanted her so badly. Kiba bit his lip trying to contain himself wanting to feel her touch just a little bit longer before he reclaimed dominance. However he wasn't going to just lie still either, he placed his hands on her the back of her bra removing it while she played with his manhood. Once her bra was loosened being held up by only her arms she gracefully took it off giving him what he wanted. He leaned forward placing his one hand on her breast teasing her by rubbing her tit then when she least expected it he ran his wicked tongue across it driving her wild.

The sudden outburst of pleasure caused her hand to press down on his dick making him let out soft moan. Kiba reclaimed dominance and began running his index finger down her stomach and into her panties giving a gentle poke making her moan. He did it once more using two fingers this time. She bit her lip this biting it so hard it was bleeding. He started sucking on her lip stopping the bleeding while taking off her panties. Once they were off, Kiba tossed them behind him. He began breathing down her neck getting her nice and hot as his mouth ran down her body and began tasting her cherry. "Kiba," She cried out not expecting him to be so good at it. His tongue continued lapping at her clit. Unable to sit still anymore she grabbed Kiba's shoulders and forced him on his back. She removed his swim trunks tossing them behind her and toke his length into her mouth catching him off guard as her head bopped up and down his pride.

"Ah fuck," Kiba cried out tilting his head back as she lapped the tip of his cock with her tongue. "Ino," He spoke softly barely able to breathe from all the pleasure her tongue was providing. The Inuzuka began biting his lip wanting to fill her mouth with his juice. Instead he tickled her neck which was his way telling her stop. Ino removed his length from her mouth as he pressed his lips against her and filled her with his cock. She let out a soft moan as he entered her. He grabbed her ass and gave it one good slap as he went to work. She held onto his neck looking directly into his eyes watching as he moved in and out of her like clockwork slowly but surely picking up his pace wanting to enjoy the moment. Once he was near his limit he put everything he into his final thrust filling her with his cum. Kiba smirked deciding to prolong child birth for right he added a bit of chakra killing his seeds in the process with his perfected jutsu. Luckily she could still feel his cum inside her before it evaporated. He wanted to fuck her a bit longer before having a baby with her that way she'd keep trying it was devious and he could get into loads of trouble once she found out but it was worth it. Ino clawed his back soaking him with her wetness.

Once they were finished he remained on top of her running his hand across her hair. Both of them were out of breath and neither wanted to move. So instead she rested her head on his chest looking at the stars with her beloved. "I guess we scared everyone off." Ino spoke noticing the stand was completely empty.

"Almost everyone," Kiba kissed her forehead then pointed at Naruto who was still sitting in the very back taking notes. "So where do we go from here?"

"Well," Ino climbed on top of him. "First I say we rent out a hotel for couple days. We should spend the entire time in bed together; no missions or anything of the sort just you and me."

"I like the sound of that," He smiled. "That will give my family some time to simmer down about me breaking up with Yumi. They really wanted us to work. My mom is going to have a fit once I tell her we're together again."

"She'll get over it." Ino assured him.


	21. Epilouge: Return Home

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own the Naruto or Naruto Shippuden Anime/ Manga. This is purely for fan based** **Reasons.**

Epilogue:

Return Home

Sticking to the plan, the happy couple Kiba and Ino rented out a hotel in Tanzaku town deciding to do nothing but stay in bed together for an entire week. Finally it was time for them to return the Hidden Leaf Village. Neither of them looked forward to it frightened to return to that world and face their family. Both of their phones were loaded with messages from Tsunade demanding their return. The village had been chopped full of mission requests and she was operating without enough man power to cover the work load. She tried calling them but they ignored every one of them staying true to their plan. Tsunade was going to be pissed at them when they came back another reason they didn't want to go back.

Ino eyes opened looking her beloved Kiba who was sound sleep. Her eyes rested on his bare chest as it continued rising up and down with his light breathing. She wanted to lie there next to him longer just watching as he slept, he looked so peaceful just lying there in silence. She lightly kissed his cheek not wanting to disturb him any further she quietly got out of bed wrapping herself up with one of sheets.

Ino quietly stepped into the bathroom fixing her hair that she hadn't fooled with since they got in bed together. It was evident they were going to have sex on and off all night, every night, like clockwork; that was the whole point of renting the hotel for a week. There wasn't any point getting all pretty for him just so he'd mess it up again. She picked her clothes off the floor setting them down trying to get the wrinkles out after leaving it on the ground the moment she set foot in the hotel. She started the shower letting the water heat up.

Once her clothes were gathered she started the sink splashing water on face and moved her hair out of her face. While she was doing that she felt something was off. Ino did it again trying to figure out only to notice a shiny diamond ring on her finger. The ring was silver and white diamond was shaped like a flower. The diamond was fake seeing as Kiba did have funds to provide a real one. It wasn't the price of the ring that mattered, it was the feelings behind it; to her it was the perfect ring. She nearly broke into tears when she saw it. She looked at Kiba who was now awake staring directly at her being woken up by the sound of the water running. "Kiba, what's going on?" She asked finally getting the words to fall into place.

"Well," He yawned rubbing his eyes and stretched a bit to wake up. Once the Inuzuka's body was fully functional after the nonstop sex; He covered his lower half with the sheets approaching her. "I figured since we weren't having much luck with the baby thing. We'd try the married thing." He explained. "So," Kiba toke her hand and got one knee kneeling before the woman he wanted to spend forever with. "What do you say?" She wanted to say yes right then her inner Ino was practically screaming it. She had to think about this logically first after all they just got back together and she didn't know if rushing into marriage was such a good idea. She wasn't even sure Kiba knew what he was saying right now. He was agreeing to be with her forever. The other guy's tried avoid the M word not wanting to settle down just yet. The only one to actually go there was Neji and Tenten because they already had a kid together.

"Listen I know we just got back together but we have played this game already." Kiba began, "We have fallen in love and fell out of it. Now we have fallen back in it, I don't see us falling out of it again not after all we've been through to get here." He looked directly into her eyes. "I want to be with you as I said before it has always been you. I could never love anyone more than I love you. Allow me the opportunity of being the man you spend forever with and giving you wedding of your dreams." She laughed breaking the moment.

"The wedding of my dreams huh," Ino smiled. "You sure you can afford it." She crossed her arms expecting an honest answer it wasn't like Kiba was a millionaire. Kiba nodded agreeing to her point. He rose to his feet taking her hands.

"If it that will make you will agree to be my wife," He ran his warm hand down her cheek brushing his thumb against it. "I'll do whatever it takes. I will give you the wedding of your dreams. I promise you it'll be a day you'll never forget. I swear that on my pride as a member of Inuzuka Clan." Kiba vowed. "Marry me," He asked again.

"I didn't know you could take pride in being from the Inuzuka Clan," She teased. "Alright Mr. Inuzuka let's do it." She traced a heart on his chest. "Let's get married." Ino agreed. "If you do manage to create the wedding of my dreams as you said. I swear on my pride as a member of the Yamanaka Clan that I will give you the honeymoon of your dreams."

"That's going to include a lot of oral sex," Kiba warned; she laughed.

"I'm sure it will," Ino closed the door to the bathroom lowering the sheets that concealed her naked body. "Shall we?" She lowered the sheets concealing Kiba's body and holding out her hand. He politely kissed her hand and removed the ring to protect it from the water. She stepped into the shower as he followed her lead. She grabbed his body wash and sponge covering it with it being intoxicated by the scent. It was so masculine and to her it was like arousal in a bottle.

"Here let you help you," She brushed the soap across his chest and scrubbing it off. Ino continued washing his body her eyes tracing his every detail as the water dripped down his chin to his chest then to well toned stomach and finally down his dripping wet jewels. While she studied him he slowly reached for her rose scented body wash and sponge. Quietly he applied it his hand than slapped her butt scaring her. "Kiba," She yelled not expecting something so aggressive from him so soon. He started laughing until she slapped his butt. "There now we're even." She flashed a smile but then hid it away not wanting him to notice she liked what she did.

"You liked that didn't you?" He accused; she shook her head. "Yes you did, I saw that smile. I may not be an Uchiha or a Hyuga but I saw that smile. Don't try to deny it." Kiba pointed at her; Ino blushed.

"So what if I did?" She boasted. "What are you going to do about it Kiba Inuzuka?" Ino teased.

"I'm going to do this," Kiba roughly held her against the wall pressing his lips against hers. As they were kissed he bit her lip a little bit to tease her. As he was doing this his lathered soap on his two fingers teasing her breasts using the soap as if it were lubricant. She let out a soft moan placing her hands on his neck running her fingers down it. "You like that?" Ino nodded. He repeated the same action with other breast but this time he gave a subtle and slow lick allowing her to feel his sleek tongue brush against her tit.

"Ah," Ino tilted her head back trying to contain herself but his touch felt so good. She couldn't get enough of him. She brushed the sponge against his cheek careful not touch his eyes once she did he placed his hand on hers helping her wash her way to a sensitive spot on his neck. That way the game was fair. She scrubbed there as his neck arched back slightly as if she were petting him. The moment she was done, she placed the sponge on his butt making him blush.

"Really there," He asked. "You really want to go there." Ino nodded laughing a bit. "Alright but I warn you, I have a butt fetish of my own." He added more soap to his sponge and placing it on her butt. Unexpectedly as he scrubbed him she knelled down making a trail down his body with her finger as she did. Her warm breath began brushing against him causing him to stop having fantasies of her sucking it while she was down there. Before he knew it the thoughts were beginning to arouse him. Ino stopped and looking directly at his erection.

"What do you want from me, Kiba?" She asked running her finger across his length. "Do you want me to suck it?" She asked; he nodded so out of breath overwhelmed by his sexual fantasies. "Alright but just for a little bit," Ino took him into her mouth taking only a piece at first teasing as she lathered his cock with her tongue letting him see what she was doing to it. Kiba bit his lip wanting to shove it her mouth fully but stopped himself from actually doing it. She slowly took his full length into her mouth moving her lips slowly down his shaft. She did this action about three times getting him nice and covered while she washed his butt. Once she was finished she stood back on her feet only for him press her body against the shower wall and clean her stomach going to down to her womanhood stopping. He began washing her firm ass slowly then he took hold of it with both hands. Kiba quickly pulled her cherry to his lips returning the favor.

"Ah," Ino's head arched back as he tongue went wild inside her hitting her pleasure point. He then pulled his lips away licking her with his tongue letting her see what his tongue was doing to her. She grabbed his neck forcing him back down. After a couple more licks he returned to her eyes wiping his lips off and kissing her. As he kissed her, he slipped his tongue in her mouth starting a tongue wrestle between them. Once the wrestle ensued she started scrubbing his back. Kiba listened for her body's signal using his heightened senses to determine his next move. Once he knew for a fact her body was aching for it, he gave her piece of him. "Kiba," She cried clawing his back dropping the sponge in her hands. He let out a soft moan of his own as he added the rest.

"Ino," He placed his hand on top of hers as he began pushing himself against her slowly letting every bit of the pleasure sink in. Gradually he increased his pace making the wave of pleasure move faster and faster after each time he did it. Ino's nails dug deeper into his flesh as she practically begged for her release. Kiba could feel her getting there; his enhanced senses were picking up on it like a magnet. He leaned against the wall for


End file.
